Thicker than Blood
by ImNotCallingYouALiar
Summary: "You imprinted on my sister!"  My eyes darted between Paul and Embry in confusion.  "I c-couldnt help it," Embry looked desperately towards me. I let out a scream as Paul lunged towards him.  Rated T because i am extremely cautious. An Embry/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a short taster of my new story to see if anyone likes it. Enjoy…_

I knew just by just glancing out of my window that it was destined to be a day of disaster. I am a creature of habit. To make it through the day I need to have a cup of strong coffee in the morning, I normally cry at least three times a week and I need to read for at least half an hour a day to retain my sanity. A sunny day is La Push is not normal. When faced with a blip in my day to day activities I am at a loss and normally, in my case, not having a plan leads to disaster.

It was too quiet, the calm before the storm. Surprisingly my Mum had dragged herself out of her bed and into work, the bottle of vodka I had hidden was untouched. Unsettled, I chewed on my burnt toast trying to decide what to do with myself, the counter creaked under my weight as I shuffled restlessly around.

First Beach was an option, but more likely than not it would be crowded with bodies and I would have to watch from afar as my idiot of a brother jumped off a cliff into the sea and my friend's fawned over his newly formed muscles. A hike was also a possibility but the stories of the huge wolfs that were supposed to be floating around made me shiver, mentally I cursed myself for listening to such stupid myths.

The sun beating through the window held me in its clutches and made me sigh with content. As much as I wanted to I knew I just couldn't sit around all day.

Sliding off the counter I padded towards the lounge hunting for a book to read. Running my fingers over the several spines I breathed in the heavenly scent of paper. Grabbing one at random I made my way towards the garden, a gruff laugh made me freeze.

"Kim actually said that? And here I thought she really was shy!"

Clutching my chosen book close to my chest I automatically frowned at the sound of the familiar voice. Suddenly I wished I had went to First Beach, sunny days hated me.

"Don't talk about her like that," another voice growled followed by a loud grunt.

Great. Just great! Just what I needed!

Sucking in a deep breath I kept my face neutral as I rounded the corner. I really wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic remarks and his obnoxious trademark smirk. The voices halted abruptly as I stepped into their line of sight.

"Ava?"

Did he not recognise his own sister? I saw his face fall as he realised the house was not empty after all.

"Paul," I spoke in a monotone still clutching the book to my chest, "Jared."

They exchanged a glance as reflexively my eyes scanned over my big brother. Even then I still mourned the loss of his long hair. I knew I shouldn't gossip about my own brother but how else could he get so _big _without steroids? His grey eyes burned into mine and I took involuntary step back. Both of them looked so out of place in the tiny hallway. Finally my eyes settled on the pile of cardboard boxes littered around their feet.

"I thought you might be at the beach or something." Paul's voice was light, a pathetic attempt at once again being my old big brother.

"You thought wrong," I scowled.

Jared shifted awkwardly from foot to foot as if he had a thousand other places he'd rather be. Paul shot a look towards the door before glancing once more back at me.

"Where's Mum?"

I resisted the urge to hit him. Since when did he care? The only time I ever saw him was if I needed the toilet at four in the morning and I happened to catch a glimpse of him just coming in. Swallowing my anger I pushed my book further against my chest.

"Oh Mum is just great," I dripped my voice with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Paul flinched while Jared glared at the floor. The sun coming through the door stung my eyes.

"Ava-" he began bit I flipped him off and turned my back on him before walking towards the garden.

I knew I was acting like a total bitch. Truthfully I wanted nothing more than to run and hug him, but I didn't _know _him. He had stopped being my great big brother when he stopped picking me up from school and asking how my day was. He stopped being my big brother when he screamed at me for the simplest things. I didn't like the new Paul, he wasn't my big brother. He was an ass.

Taking a deep breath I whirled around to face him one more time. His eyes were narrowed and his lips turned downwards in a frown. Ha! I guess he didn't recognise the new me either. I hoped he would blame himself for my bitterness.

"What do you want Paul? What are you doing here?" It was the first time I had set eyes on him in weeks. Jared kicked at one of the boxes with his foot and ran a tired hand through his hair, they both shared another look.

"I'm here to get some of my stuff," Paul let out a forced cough, "The councils giving us a place of our own to rent."

His words were a slap on the face. Blinking back tears I gazed hopelessly around the dreary living room. My eyes skirted over the half empty bottles of alcohol lying around and last weeks pizza boxes. Most importantly the pile of unpaid bills at the front door held my attention. I had known that the new Paul was an ass but I had never thought that he would actually leave me alone.

"You weren't even going to tell us that you were moving out?" My voice sounded weak and I hated him for it. For a minute his eyes flashed and I could almost see the old Paul again, it made my heart clench.

"I am now." His voice was surprisingly soft.

I would not break down in front of him. I would not break down in front of him!

"Have a nice life Paul."

With those parting words I dropped my book limply to the ground and grabbed my nearby sweater before barging by them and walking out of the front door.

"Ava!" Paul's voice sounded strained, "Ava!"

Ignoring his pleading voice I took longer strides wanting to get as far away from him as humanly possible.

_Thoughts?_

_Should I continue?_

_Just so you know if I do continue Rachel will probably not feature in my story._


	2. Running from life

_Wow. Just Wow! Twenty two reviews for the very first chapter. I feel like floating right now. You guys are all amazing! Thanks you all so much for reviewing, my friends have been commenting on my smiling face all week. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. Here we go…_

"Look are you going to buy the god damn book or not?"

I knew I would be out on my ass instantly if Sue ever heard me talk to the customer like I just had, but frankly at that moment in time I simply didn't care.

"I cant decide." The customer, a woman in her mid twenties with a heart tattooed on her wrist flung the book leisurely from hand to hand. I winced as she dropped it and bit my lip to stop myself from making another remark. Glaring at the woman I tapped my finger routinely on the counter my eyes never straying far from the clock that dominated the wall to my right.

"It is really good," I offered. Just hurry up! Patience was one virtue I just didn't have, I blamed Paul for that. I blamed Paul for a lot of things.

"You have to say that," the woman smiled slightly, "you want to make money."

"Quite frankly I couldn't care less." The word vomit fell out before I could stop it. A horn blared outside and I put all my strength into one last glare. Just buy it!

"I think I'm going to put it back," she mused looking longingly down at the book one more time before placing it on a nearby shelf. I absolutely hated it when people didn't put things back where they found them. She began walking slowly towards the door.

"On second thoughts…"

I pounced before she had the chance to finish her sentence. A car horn blared again. My head thumped.

"Sorry we're closing!" I grabbed my jacket off a nearby stool and shooed the woman out of the door.

"But you're not supposed to shut until seven."

"Well tonight's an exception," I tried to smile but it came out as more a grimace. Poor woman. I always felt sorry for those people who stumbled across me when I was in a bad mood. Sighing the woman began to walk into the light rain, her back hunched over. Something seemed to break inside of me.

"Look," I called hurriedly after me, "come back in on Tuesday and I'll give you that book and another book of your choice for half price. Deal?"

Stupid, stupid Ava.

Sue was definitely going to have my head on a stick. It always amazed me that she still employed me after all my different mishaps.

But as the woman turned around it didn't matter about Sue. It didn't matter that my ride was loitering impatiently at the side of the kerb because all I could see was her hesitant smile. I had made someone happy, it was an unusual emotion for me to experience, I didn't make people happy often.

"Thanks," she yelled out against the wind, "See you Tuesday then?"

"Definitely," I grinned stumbling out of the doorway and into the nearby car. Warmth hugged my body like a long lost friend and I smiled gingerly as I sunk back into the familiar leather seat. Kicking the empty packets of crisps out of the way I stretched my legs out. It was my favourite time of the day. Playtime!

"What took you so long?" Delilah peeked out at me from under her long bangs as she screwed the top back onto the nail polish she had been using. Her blue eyes were rimmed in a heavy amount of eyeliner and her tiny lips smothered in dark lip stick.

"Difficult customer," I bit my lip as she tossed me a skirt from the back seat.

"Change," she ordered as she turned the keys in the ignition. My eyes drifted towards the window and to the rain making intricate patterns on the ground as it continued to fall.

"We could just go back to yours and eat junk food," I tried pouting and looking up at her from under my eyelashes, she only flipped me off.

"Nice try," she drove with one hand and blew on the other trying to dry her wet nails. Delilah behind the wheel was terrifying.

"But its raining," I whined although I began to unbutton my jeans already knowing what the outcome would be.

"A little rain isn't going to kill you and beside we all know the real reason you don't want to go."

Sticking my tongue out at her I wriggled out of my wet jeans. The forest line passed by me in a blur as Delilah pressed down on the accelerator.

"And why would that be?" I challenged her flinging my jeans into the back seat and arching my back so I could pull on the tiny skirt.

"The elite," she frowned momentarily and drummed her now dry fingernails on the steering wheel, "Paul's not going to bother you when your with us and besides they all sit way further up the beach. They don't want to associate with the likes of _us_."

Scrunching up my nose I ran a tired hand through my lifeless hair while peering curiously in the compact mirror Delilah had handed me.

"You cant deny that they aren't smoking hot though," she grinned. My head banged against the window as she turned the corner abruptly. Stealing mascara from the floor I began to apply.

"Ewww that's my brother your talking about!"

"Not just him, although you have to admit your brother is like a god!"

"Man whore more like," I interrupted.

"But there's those two that sometimes wander over to out little group. Brady and Colin I think they're called. And then there Jared, but that Kim is always clinging to him. There's Seth of course but I just couldn't think of him like _that._ And there's that other one I can never remember the name of…" she trailed off.

"You have a boyfriend," I whacked her good naturedly on the arm as I wriggled my feet out of my ballet flats and into a pair of boots.

"Doesn't mean I cant view the other merchandise," she licked her lips as I barked out a laugh. For a moment I let my thoughts linger on her words. They were pretty damn fine but…

"There all jackasses," I finished aloud.

"Too true," she frowned swinging into the make shift parking lot. Internally I groaned at the amount of cars littered around before reaching once again into the back for my bag.

"Please don't tell me you have a _book_ in that thing?" Delilah looked like the very thought repulsed her. Skilfully I made sure it was out of her reach as I looked at myself once more in the mirror.

I definitely wasn't ugly but I wasn't pretty either. Unfortunately I had the same squished nose as Paul and his wide face too. I had my Mum's silky black hair and my Dad's cruel smile. But my eyes were completely my own, personally I thought my grey eyes reflected the colour of my heart.

"Hey!" Delilah had wrenched my bag from my hand.

"No books tonight!"

"But-" I began to protest.

"No. Just no. I've heard the Ian likes you and I don't want you to put him off by having your nose in a book all night." Her tone was almost patronizing. Turning my back on her I pulled myself out of the car and slammed the car door shut behind me.

"Love you too," Delilah smiled as she linked her arm with mine. Scowling, I dragged my feet behind me as she pulled me towards the crowded beach

People shouted in greeting as I felt my feet sink into the sand. Around us people were divided into groups, I held my breath as we stalked by the smokers.

"Delilah!" a voice called out eagerly. I groaned while Dee let out an excited scream. I covered my ears in protest. Almost desperately she looked around while Oliver advanced towards us.

"Look," she pointed a little bit off into the distance, "there's Ian over there. Go say hi."

What she really meant was bugger off so I can make out with my boyfriend. Frowning I shot her a pointed look while she just smiled.

"I wont be any more than fifteen. I promise."

Doubtfully I gazed around the beach once again. Distantly I could see the warm glow coming off the fire far down the beach. How come their fire was almost so much better than ours? Beside Ian I spotted Christine and Kyle talking animatedly.

"Go on then," I pinched Delilah on the arm as she ran into the arms of Oliver. Oh to be so in love. I estimated it would last another three days before she came crying to me with an extra large tub of Ben and Jerries in her arms. She always fell too quickly. Too fast.

Ian's face brightened as I trudged through the wet sand towards him. The icy wind sent shivers down my spine. Looking up I noticed it was a full moon, rain continued to fall around me. Christine stood out among the crown with her fiery red hair, she smiled and handed me a lukewarm beer as I sat down. She would end up drinking it later, she always did.

Moving closer to Ian on the log I leaned into him and stretched my legs out towards the flames desperate for some heat.

"Remind me again why we do this all year round?"

Around me everyone rolled their eyes.

"Tradition," Christine smirked, "apparently its fun to freeze our asses off and get drunk on cheap alcohol."

We shared a smile. Sometimes our sarcastic tendencies made us clash but more often than not it bonded us. Kyle laughed dryly as he swung an arm around her shoulder and sucked on her neck.

"I'm having fun." He sounded drunk. Scrunching my face up in disgust I turned to face Ian while Christine was otherwise occupied.

"Nasty," Ian commented glancing behind me.

"I couldn't agree more," I tried to keep my voice level. In the distance I could just make out Delilah and Oliver walking further and further down the beach. Secretly I envied their easygoing nature and the way they could kiss any guy without a second thought. Ian pulled me closer to him as I shivered. He knew the boundaries so I wasn't worried as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Your freezing," he commented rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Yeh well Delilah made me put on this tiny strip of material she calls a skirt," I laughed dryly, wincing as I took a sip of my beer.

"I think you look nice normally," Ian whispered close to my ear. I shivered again but it wasn't from the cold.

"Thanks. How's the new part time job going?" I tried to steer the conversation back in a more comfortable direction.

"Oh you know the usual," he smiled, "absolutely crap."

A bubble of laughter burst form my mouth and Ian pulled me closer yet again.

"Oh I definitely know."

"I cant wait to get out of this place," I murmured into his shoulder letting myself soak up his body warmth. He shifted so I was more comfortable.

"Ditto."

Blinking I groaned and tried to sit up. My mouth felt dry and Ian let out a laugh as I wriggled about in his arms.

"How long was I out for?" I yawned.

"A while," Delilah's voice piped up from nearby, "I've changed my mind you can bring your stupid book next time, even that makes you more interesting than when you fall asleep."

I stuck my tongue out in her general direction.

"I disagree I think she's cute when she's sleeping," Christine slurred. She was leaning heavily against Kyle her eyes drooping.

I giggled.

"Thanks Christine."

"No problem," she hiccupped.

Standing up I went in search of the keg, hopefully there would be a couple of bottles of water somewhere. I felt Ian's eyes on me as I retreated from the group. Feeling my way through the darkness I let out a curse as I fell face first towards the sand. Groaning I wiped the sand off my bare legs and went to stand only to smack straight into someone hard chest.

"Oh! Shit," I gasped. My forehead stung and already I could feel a bump forming. Great. Just great.

"What where your going jackass," I grumbled trying to push past but the person was just so damn big. He let out a throaty laugh. Pushing against him I tried to get past.

"Let me by idiot," I hit my fist against his chest.

"Not until you apologise!"

The voice was low and masculine, it seemed to creep into my thoughts. Unexpectedly my heart skipped a beat.

Furious I glared upwards and into the eyes of my brother's friend. He was the one Delilah and I had forgotten earlier.

Embry Call.

How had we forgotten him?

His eyes widened as he peered down at me and I felt suddenly vulnerable. I had always known that my brother's friends were huge but as he stood beside me I could finally fully comprehend how much he towered over me, unusually I felt small. A small tremble seemed to run through his body as he placed a warm hand on my cheek. He was so warm! I felt like at any given moment I was going to melt into a puddle at his feet. My breath came out in a rush, his brown eyes seemed to be drinking in my appearance.

"So beautiful," he murmured.

Almost naturally I leant into the sound of his voice. I felt like he was my own personal drug.

"Embry!" an impatient voice called out from behind the folds of darkness.

My heart slammed into my chest as once again I looked up at Embry, his earlier words made stars dance behind my closed lids. What the hell was I doing?

It was right about then that I did what I do best.

I ran.

_Thoughts?_


	3. All mine

_Wow. Thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter. I decided to do the imprinting scene in Embry's POV as well. I hope you enjoy. Here we go…_

**Embry's POV**

Kim's giggles echoed throughout the bare apartment as Jared chased her around. Paul groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he dropped another box to the ground. Sam stalked past me with an armful of food, instantly I abandoned the table I had been trying to construct and followed him into the kitchen, knocking into an angry Brady in the process.

Grinning, I easily snatched a muffin from Sam and devoured it in one large bite. Growling, Paul stormed into the kitchen running a frustrated hand through his hair. Clamping my mouth shut to stop myself from laughing I shared a long look with Seth who was sprawled out over their new sofa. Kim's giggles became hysterical as Jared pinned her to the ground and began to tickle her sides. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed another muffin from the nearby counter.

"Isn't it about time you all left," Paul snarled kicking the chair that Colin had just fell into. Sam looked amused as he surveyed the tiny apartment.

"I thought you wanted our help," he smirked although his eyes had a far away look in them, it was a look I had long before began to associate with Emily. Everything was always about Emily. Or Kim. Or Claire. Or Renesmee. Relief washed over me as I realised I was not a wolf and the others could not here my thoughts, if I had been I would have been pinned to the ground in an instant.

Quil let out a stream of curses as he stumbled into the kitchen his arms piled high with full boxes, he instantly stiffened as he felt the heat of Paul's accusing eyes.

"You can go now!"

"Emily's finished taking all the food down to the bonfire," Quil eagerly licked his lips before turning and running out of the door. Seth quickly jumped from the sofa and ran after him. Rolling my eyes I watched as Brady and Colin shoved each other in order to get out of the tiny doorway. The word food was magic to our ears, we were _always_ hungry.

"Sometimes I love Emily," Paul smirked leaning contented against the nearby counter. A low rumble came from Sam's throat and his eyes narrowed.

"Her ability to cook and nothing else Sam," he muttered looking desperately around for an escape. The slam of a door was heard and then Kim's girly squeal. Paul's eyes flashed and he tightened his hold on the counter.

"I'll leave you to it," Sam's stomach rumbled as he pushed past Paul on his way to the door.

Damn. Why hadn't I left first? There was going to be no food left.

"You coming Paul?"

"Not tonight," he grinned lazily, "I am otherwise engaged."

Racking my brains I was thankful to find that I wasn't on patrol with him all week, I really didn't want a play by play of the night's events.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I grinned snatching another muffin on the way out of the door. Paul's lips tilted up into a smile but his eyes narrowed at the muffin in my hand.

"Believe me I'll be doing a lot of things you've never done."

Rolling my eyes again I pulled my shirt over my head and ran to the tree edge. Quickly stepping out of my shorts I tied them to my leg, my thoughts consumed by Emily's cooking. Smiling I closed my eyes as my muscles seemed to contract and then expand within me, I held back a groan as my back arched and a flash of pain consumed my whole body. Sneezing I opened my eyes and tried to adjust to being on four legs again.

Loving the feeling of my legs stretching out underneath me I began to gradually build up to my full speed. Distantly I was aware of Leah running the perimeters, her thoughts lingering on her most recent date. Trying to block out her thoughts on his apparently well chiselled muscles I pushed my legs even further, increasing my speed yet again. Easily I matched the pace of a tiny red car that was swerving all over the road.

Within minutes I reached the tree edge that lined the beach, I smiled goofily as the tiny red car pulled up at least a good two minutes after me. Still smirking I padded around the nearby bushes making sure no one was around before I once again thought of Emily's cooking. Almost instantly I felt my muscles relax. Human again, I rapidly pulled on my shorts and jogged down the beach towards the awaiting fire ignoring the looks I got from the usual high school crowd.

Not even pausing to shout hello I made right for the food table. Emily smiled at me as I piled my paper plate high, not even registering what I was picking up. Colin glared at me as I reached for the last chicken leg, but he didn't push his luck, both him and I both knew I could floor him in seconds. Triumphant my smile grew wider while Emily frowned at me.

"Uncle Embwweeyy!" a little voice crowed. Gazing down I noticed Claire pulling on the bottom of my shorts her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Balancing my plate in one hand I lifted her up with the other, she giggled and squirmed in my arms.

"Hey Claire. How's it going?"

She frowned for a minute as if deeply in thought. Used to her spacing out I let her think in silence while I met Quil's panicked gaze across the fire, he grinned when he noticed Claire in my arms. Claire was going to be the death of that guy, she was always hiding and then getting lost. Claire placed her cold hand on my cheek and I realised she had been trying to get my attention.

"I'm five and a half," she held up her tiny fingers to emphasise her point, "you don't need to carry me everywhere."

"Claire," I spoke seriously, "even when your all grown up we will all still carry you around."

Her eyes narrowed and she bit down on her bottom lip while crossing her arms over her chest, I bet Paul had taught her that look.

"I am grown up. I'm five," she sighed with exasperation.

Uh oh. I needed serious damage control, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Quil glared at me from across the fire, I guessed he was going to be of no help and I was probably going to have to avoid him all night after making his _princess_ upset.

"How about some chocolate?" I thought quickly, "I know where your Aunt Em hides her stash."

Her smile instantly brightened and she snuggled into my chest. Shifting her in my arms I went to find her some chocolate.

"Thanks Embry," she whispered, "I bloody love chocolate."

I stiffened. Everything was suddenly silent. I was in such a state of shock that I even dropped my plate of food. Everyone was crowded around us in an instant. Sam's face was red with fury and Quil just looked bewildered.

"Claire Young," Emily's voice was high with surprise, "you are _never_ to say that word again. Little girls should not know that word."

"I am not a little girl," she curled her small hands into fists, "and anyway Uncle Paul says it all the time."

Uh oh. Sam was shaking a little as was Quil, they both looked ready to commit murder.

"I am going to bloody kill him," Sam growled.

Claire smiled suddenly and I could almost see the thoughts ticking around her head.

"You just said it!" Her voice was triumphant.

Emily glared at Sam before taking Claire gently from my tight grasp and taking her back towards the fire. Sam looked ashamed and went instantly after Emily. Loud voices and a high pitched scream made him stop in his tracks.

"Those high school kids are getting out of hand. Embry, Seth go break it up will you?"

"What?" I spat. I hadn't even eaten yet.

"Its going to be worse next weekend before they go back to school," Seth told him.

"Just go!" I could hear the undercurrent of alpha in his tone and I frowned before turning on my heel and stalking angrily towards the other end of the beach. Seth took two strides to my every one.

"You put out the fire and I'll take out the keg. They wont last long without them," I muttered as we neared the group of teenagers. The stench of alcohol consumed me as we walked among them. I walked purposely towards the keg while Seth headed towards the fire.

A girl stood up suddenly and before I could swerve out of her way she banged straight into me. I let out a low growl and my nose wrinkled up as the scent of alcohol wafted from her.

"Oh. Shit," a tiny voice murmured. Ignoring her I went to move by her but then she spoke again.

"Watch where your going jackass!"

I looked down at her in bewilderment and choked out a laugh as she tried to push past me. Did she really think she was going to be able to move me out of her path.

"Let me by idiot," she grumbled punching my chest. She was beginning to seriously piss me off and she was holding me up from disposing of the keg and going to get food.

"Not until you apologise," I growled.

She stiffened at the sound of my voice and her head whipped upwards, her face scrunching up into a glare. Trying to put a name to her face I glanced into her eyes. I swear my heart stopped beating and my breath came out as a sigh.

She was so beautiful.

Her shining black hair fell in loose curls around her flushed face and partially covered her shining silver eyes, my hand ached to push her hair away from her eyes. She was tiny in comparison to me, I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. As if she could read my thoughts her face flushed a deeper shade of red. My stomach seemed to twist at the sight. Without thinking I cupped her red cheek in my hand. Her skin was so smooth.

"So beautiful," I murmured.

My heart seemed to swell as she leaned into me. Beautiful. So, so beautiful. I wanted to pull her closer. I wanted to press my lips against hers. I wanted to run my hands up her body. I wanted to marry her. I wanted….

"Embry!" Seth's voice called out from behind the darkness.

Her eyes flickered downwards and instantly I ached to see them again. Carefully I listened to her heartbeat as it sped up and then seemed to stop before starting slowly again. What was wrong with her? Was she hurt? Did she need me to take her to the hospital?

Before I could voice my questions she had turned and wrenched herself from my hand. I watched as she stumbled away from me.

I didn't even know her name.

"Embry!" Seth's voice called again.

Suddenly I saw red as I turned to face him. I was going to _kill_ him, he had made her run again. Growling I sprinted towards him.

All the while my thoughts were consumed with her. My world. My nameless beauty. She was mine. All mine.

Oh shit. I had imprinted!

_Thoughts?_


	4. Vanilla milkshake

_Wow just wow! Fifty two story alerts and forty eight reviews. That's insane! Thank you all soooo much for your reviews, they mean the world. Anyways I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Here we go again…._

**Ava's POV**

I am not a morning person, surprisingly Paul used to be, but that was _before_. I need at least eight hours and seventeen minutes of sleep for me to function properly the next day, which was why I was so pissed off as I stumbled at seven in the morning towards the door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I let out a curse as I stubbed my toe against the table in the hall. Fumbling blindly for the light switch I snapped my eyes shut as a bright light engulfed the enclosed space. I was going to bloody kill whoever was at the door!

Glancing quickly around I rolled a half empty bottle of wine underneath the couch and moved the rug so it covered my mother's latest sick stain before running a hand through my knotted hair and slowly turning the door knob while painting a glare on my face.

"Ava!"

The voice was way too cheery. Way to hyper. One of those days I was going to check her into rehab so someone could get her off the coffee. I groaned and leant against the doorway. It was fricken cold!

"What do you want?" I snapped.

Delilah smirked. Sleepily I eyed Oliver's shirt that was drowning her skinny frame and her tousled hair which meant she had literally just fallen out of bed.

"Did you stay at Oliver's _again_?"

A cold breeze tickled my bare skin and I hugged my arms tighter around my stomach. Inside the house I could hear a distant cough. Oh God, I hoped my Mum wasn't waking up already.

"You. Me. Breakfast now," Delilah snapped her painted fingers in my face. She was avoiding my question but I decided playing dumb would be the best option.

"Did you fall and bang your head on the way over here?" I kept my voice chilly, "its seven o'clock in the morning during the summer holidays!"

Delilah didn't even blink. Sometimes I wondered why we were friends. I fought the urge to hit her or something nearby.

"You went home really early. In fact you just disappeared!" she eyes narrowed, "you didn't stay up all night _reading_ did you?"

I shivered and averted my eyes from her burning gaze. Truthfully after I had mopped my mum up and got her into bed I just couldn't fall asleep and when I eventually had my dreams, no nightmares, had been filled with wolfs and my brother's brown eyed friend. A sharp tug pulled at my chest. Unusually I felt vulnerable. Delilah interpreted my silence as a yes and just shook her head knowingly while her mouth turned downwards into a frown.

"Breakfast now!"

Turning my back on her I shook my head.

"Now!" she grabbed onto my arm. I flipped her off as I took another step towards the house.

"When pigs fly," I snarled.

"Well your in luck I saw your brother jumping off that goddamn cliff again and I'm pretty sure you refer to him as a pig!"

I couldn't hold in the snort of laughter that erupted from my throat.

"Its still a no," I told her smiling. Delilah just rolled her eyes, still smirking.

Somehow only ten minutes later I found myself sliding into one of the few booths in La Push's only diner. Wrinkling my nose up in disgust at the smell of sausages wafting form the kitchen I looked down at the worn menu in front of me although I could probably recite it word for word in my head.

"I still cant believe you left the house like that!"

I glanced down at my oversized Star Wars shirt and last night's tiny skirt. Too tried I hadn't bothered with my contacts instead I had on my huge glasses. Glancing once again down at the menu I just shrugged.

"Coming from the girl wearing Oliver's shirt. I bet it hasn't ever been washed."

A few people turned to look at us. There was never any bloody privacy in La Push.

"He does too wash!"

"Whatever you want to believe hunny."

She stuck her tongue out at me and I slouched down in my seat as the door pinged and my brother and Jared walked in. Feeling a headache coming on I buried my head in my hands.

"Oh crap," Dee whispered rubbing a soothing hand up and down my arm. Resisting the urge to slap her I looked up to see Kim shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"What would you like?" although her words were directed at us she kept glancing over towards where Jared was sitting. A blush spread quickly across her tanned skin. Across from me Delilah mimed being sick. Across the diner I could make out Jared narrowing his eyes at us.

"Yoo hoo," Delilah waved her hands in front of Kim, "we're over here!"

Reluctantly Kim dragged her eyes back to us but her body was still twisted in Jared's direction. He had so much control over her and she didn't even notice.

"What do you want?" she tapped her pen impatiently on our table.

"A vanilla milkshake and fries," I stated in a monotone.

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

The door pinged again. Reflexively I turned to see Kyle, Christine and Ian walking casually towards us.

"I wasn't aware this was a family affair," I muttered sourly as Ian slid in beside me pushing me up against the wall. Biting back a curse I elbowed him as my arm knocked against the table.

"Alright?" he smiled.

Why oh why did I know so many morning people?

"Just peachy," I murmured sourly. He lifted his arm up and I scooted closer to him to create more room. Dee raised her eyebrows at me while I just rolled my eyes.

"Where did you go last night?" Kyle asked as he breathed in the smell of breakfast around him. Shrugging I leant more into Ian's warmth.

"I'm surprised you even noticed, you and Christine were too busy sucking face to participate in the conversations," I could hear the smirk in Ian's voice.

"Shut up," Christine growled.

Ah a girl after my own heart, unbelievably she was even worse than me in the mornings. Her red hair looked unwashed and she had purple bruises underneath her half closed eyes. My face heated up as Ian glanced down at me and distracted me from my observations.

"Nice glasses," he grinned.

I punched him in the side. Hard.

"Nice face," I retorted.

"Ouch," Dee laughed and kicked me under the table. Burying my face in Ian's chest I tried to ignore everyone around me. Almost naturally his hand began to stroke my hair. I scowled but bit my lip. He knew I didn't like anyone touching my hair!

A rough cough broke through my wall of thoughts. Instantly my head snapped up.

"You have _got_ to be shitting me," I sighed.

Delilah was stabbing her fork into the table her eyes worried. Everyone else was exchanging almost fearful looks.

"Get you hands off my little sister," Paul growled.

Deliberately I snuggled deeper into Ian's side. Paul seemed to be shaking? His face was contorted red with anger and I noticed Jared standing close by as if he was worried.

Suddenly he cared, that was rich, more probably he just wanted to create a scene.

"I _said_ get your hands off my sister!" His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I wondered just for a second what had happened to the gentle Paul. The smiling Paul.

"Their just friends," Delilah barked gripping the fork even tighter. I saw Kim walking shakily towards the table a tray of food in her hands. Paul reached down and grabbed Ian by the shirt. Seeing red I scrambled over his lap and tried to push Paul backwards.

"You have no right!," I spat, "No right."

"I'm your brother. I have every right," he roared the shaking intensified.

I slapped him

"Shit. Ouch," I screamed as my hand flamed in pain. He was hard! I hated his muscles almost as much as I hated him. Clenching and unclenching my fingers I was relieved to see nothing was broken. Paul was still holding Ian tightly by the shirt. Anger consumed me.

"You are _not_ my brother anymore," my voice was strangely quiet, "it is none of your business but Ian and I are just friends. Now let him _go_!"

My heart was racing. The whole diner was silent listening in to every word. Exposure was one thing I hated and as always it was his fault. It was _always_ his fault.

"Leave me alone. I don't need your help ever again. Get that?" my voice was cold, emotionless. Paul's eyes widened and for once he looked speechless as shoved Ian roughly back into the booth. I could practically see the clog turning in his brain, trying unsuccessfully to come up with a comeback.

"You have on my shirt!" his voice was fierce. I was thrown by the random change in conversation and I let me guard slip while Jared looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. What an ass.

"If I'm not your brother why are you wearing my shirt?" He was smiling. The asshole was actually smiling. Biting down hard in my bottom lip I didn't even stop to think about what I was doing. Carefully manoeuvring my sore hand I quickly tore my top over my head and threw it to the floor besides Paul. An audible gasp echoed throughout the diner while Paul started to tremble again.

Mechanically I walked to the tray Kim had in her hand and picking up my milkshake I threw it all over Paul. It was surprisingly satisfiying to see him wearing only his cutoffs covered head to toe in vanilla milkshake. I almost smiled. Almost.

"Bye Paul," I murmured before running towards the door.

I prayed I would never set eyes on him again.

"Ava," he roared from inside.

I just kept running, its what I do best.

_Thoughts?_

_This is a bit of a filler but I would still like to know what you think. And don't worry Embry will be appearing again soon __J_

_Until next time x_


	5. Confrontations

_Here we go. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, you's are the best. This is in Embry's POV as requested. Hope you enjoy…_

**Embry's POV**

Letting out a curse I kicked furiously at the trashcan and dug my hands deeper down into my pockets before striding forward.

"Hey don't sweat it, we'll find her soon."

Turning round to glare at Seth I could feel a slight tremble coarse through my body. Seth's eyes snapped open from their sleepy daze and he absent mindedly stroked the scar I had given him the other night. I felt my shoulders slump down in defeat.

"We will," he repeated, his voice hard, "Its not even been twenty four hours since you last saw her."

Growling I turned to glare at him again. He just didn't understand how every step I took it felt that the next one would be one too far and my heart would stretch too much and just snap in half. It hurt so damn much! He just didn't understand.

"Where else could she be?" I muttered curling my hands into fists. We had searched the beach, hung around in the bookshop until Sue chucked us out, jogged around the isles in the shop and swung by the few parks. We had been everywhere!

My heart picked up as I saw someone approach us in the distance, but I didn't see her face, sighing I realised it wasn't her, I never saw their faces anymore. They were all the same. No one mattered but her.

"We've tried everywhere. If she's at home we just have to wait it out, we cant go and bang on every single door."

My thoughts brightened and I felt a surge of hope blast through my body. I smiled.

"We could. I mean La Push isn't that big and-"

Seth placed a hand on my arm and shook his head a frown on his face. He looked slightly afraid of my words.

"No way man. No way!"

Shaking his hand off my arm I took another step forward wishing for once the cold would take away the sweltering heat that continued to consume me. It was becoming harder to breath.

"We could," I tried again trying to make my voice stronger.

"Maybe later," but I could tell he was lying, "right now I need breakfast very badly."

My stomach seemed to groan at the thought of food and I found myself wondering when I had eaten last. Now that was seriously worrying, I never forgot to eat. Ever.

"Maybe we could go get something quickly to eat," I allowed hesitantly.

Seth's smile widened and I could almost hear his thoughts of sausages and bacon as he pushed me roughly forward before I could change my mind.

"Only for ten minutes," I growled.

Seth just picked up his pace. Reluctantly, I followed.

As we neared the diner I could hear commotion coming from inside. Did someone just growl? I heard a girl's high pitched scream. A door bang. Another bang. What sounded like smashed glass. Seth and I shared a look before running quickly in the direction of the noise.

Pushing open the door I almost laughed. Almost. The scene was just too comical. Seth looked like he was having trouble containing himself as well.

Paul stood in the middle of the diner dripping of what smelled like vanilla milkshake. My favourite. He was shaking and Jared was holding tightly onto his arm as a girl screamed at him and another boy tried to pull her back. A boy's shirt drowned her and her face was red with fury.

"Dee it's not worth it," the guy was shouting to try and be heard over the noise. Over Paul's shoulder I saw Kim staring blankly at the scene still holding a tray of food in her hands. Smirking I caught Quil's eyes as he jogged quickly into the diner with Claire settled on his back a smile on her face.

"How dare you! How dare you! You…you," the girl ,Dee, seemed to be struggling for words as she screamed, "Pig!"

A laugh burst from my mouth. Oh how good it felt to laugh.

She poked his chest. Oh bad move. Seriously bad move.

"Back off," Paul growled his shaking intensifying.

"Seriously Dee stop it," a girl with fiery red hair tried to pull her back but she was having none of it.

"You have to leave her alone," Dee's voice had turned freakily calm, "don't you understand she doesn't want to see you ever again? You hurt her and I wont let you do it again. Understand?"

The whole was diner was silent as they watched the scene before me. Claire squirmed in Quil's arms with restless anticipation. Seth's eyes were wide and Paul just smirked.

"Oh you really think your going to be able to stop me?"

"Oh yes," Dee's voice was strong as she raised her eyebrows, "you have no idea what I am capable of." She was invading his personal space and Jared looked worried as he eyed the door. I began to walk slowly towards him in case he needed help with Paul.

"No one can keep me away from my sister," he growled, "now get the hell away from my you psycho!"

Dee stood her ground not even remotely scared. Secretly I was impressed.

"I'm not the psycho here that's all on you," she poked him on the chest, "I didn't abandon anyone. I didn't tell my own sister to go die. I didn't leave a bruise on my sister's arm when pushing by her," Paul looked pained, "I didn't leave her. That was all you, so do you really blame her disowning you? Asshole," she flipped him off as she grabbed her belongings and headed towards the door, "Pig!"

My breath came out in a rush as the door slammed behind her departing figure.

Paul had a sister? I wondered momentarily who she was as I watched Jared drag Paul out of the diner and into the car park. The silence was suddenly deafening.

"Bloody hell," Brady breathed as he pushed open the door, "what the hell did we miss?"

Quil punched him on the arm. Hard.

"Shit," Brady rubbed his arm. Quil hit him again.

Would they never learn?

"Quilly he said a bad word," Claire giggled gripping onto him tighter. Quil growled while Brady lowered his eyes and slid into an empty booth. I slid quickly in beside him.

Kim wandered over her eyes flickering quickly towards the door obviously wondering when Jared was going to come back.

"He wont be long," I tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace. Kim sighed deeply.

"Will I just get them to make the usual?"

"With a few extra sausages for me," Seth called as he tickled Claire's sides.

"The usual with extra sausages for Quil. Anything else?" Kim smiled tiredly. Claire launched herself over the table and into my lap escaping Seth's tickly hands.

"Can I have a chowate milkshake uncle Embwey?" she fluttered her eyelashes at me and snuggled into my side. Rolling my eyes I told Kim who scurried away before we could ask for anything else.

"You're theeee best," Claire told me flashing her toothless smile before continuing to hide her face in my chest.

"So?" Brady grinned, "Did we hear something about Paul having a chick sister?"

I traced the patterns on the familiar table with my fingertip as I tried to tune out the voices around me. Smoothing down Claire's hair I prayed I would find my imprint soon or I was going to lose it.

_Thoughts?_


	6. You

_So very tired now. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Here we go…_

Closing my eyes I listened to the lone swing as it squeaked in the wind, countless raindrops hitting off the ground rhythmically around it. Leaning my head back I felt the icy wind caress my tear stained cheeks as my tangled hair blew out behind me. It was as if the full extent of my screwed up life had finally managed to slap me continuously across the face. Heaving a sigh I resisted the urge to open my eyes as I heard the splash of approaching footsteps.

"We come in peace," Ian's voice was unusually distant. Sniffing I kept my eyes closed, they didn't need to see my weaknesses.

"Oh honey," Dee cried out and I felt her arms capture me from behind in a bone shattering hug. Underneath me the swing rocked, I felt unsteady.

"We brought you a vanilla milkshake," Ian's voice reached me in my hazy state. Hysterical laughter burst from my throat, opening my eyes I buried my head in my hands while Dee's arm tightened around me.

"I _cant believe _I just did that," I moaned, "I took my fricken shirt of in front of the whole diner. Oh God! I hope no one snapped a picture!"

"You _rocked_ it," my eyes flickered to Christine who was leaning leisurely against Kyle as she sipped at her coffee.

"Rocked just isn't the word. It was so much better than that," Ian smiled again and I kicked weakly out at him as the swing rocked again.

Rocked it had not been my thoughts. Stupidity, embarrassment and anger sounded more appropriate to me.

"But you missed the best part of the show!" Kyle's eyes were wide while my own were squinted in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I felt Delilah's fingers still in my hair. She hadn't! Had she?

"I just gave him a piece of my mind," Dee's whisper reached me with the help of the wind, "and I may or may not of called him a pig!"

She had!

In an instant I gripped her tighter against me and tried to withhold a snort of laughter. In my mind I could almost picture Paul's shocked expression as my milkshake continued to run slowly down him while Dee bombarded him with insults. It was about time he was on the receiving end of the insults instead of dishing them out. He had deserved everything he got back in the diner.

"You're the best," I croaked brokenly into her ear.

"Don't get all soppy," she warned, but she was smiling. She never failed to make me laugh, it was one of the countless reasons I kept her around.

"Me? Soppy?" I raised my eyebrows, "As if!"

A tiny ray of sunshine peeked out from behind a rain cloud and we were suddenly engulfed in a small sphere of heat. Silently I watched as a mum and daughter walked down the street hand in hand, a small seed of hope swarmed its way into my chest.

Jumping off the swing I grabbed the milkshake from Ian and sat cautiously down on the damp grass.

"Where'd you get the t-shirt?" Kyle looked over Christine's shoulder at me, his eyes narrowed.

"I borrowed it from someone's washing line," I shrugged. Christine spat out a gulp of her coffee and Ian's eyes lit up as they locked with my own.

"Oh God I've turned you into a rebel." Dee pretended to stumble backwards and pressed her hand into her chest. Smirking I flipped her off.

"Darling, I think that would have happened with or without your input."

"Ha, you wish. You learned from the best," she smirked.

"You amaze me by continuing to think so highly of your abilities," I stuck my tongue out at her as she swung higher up into the sky.

"Screw you," she laughed.

"You already have dear!"

Dee's swing came to and abrupt stop and she let out a string of curses. I smiled.

"Wow catfight," Kyle crowed while Christine looked bored as she shook her empty coffee cup in the air as if searching for more.

"That I would love to see," Ian grinned and I smacked his arm as he sat down beside me.

"Hey!" a deep voice growled making me jump. Swirling round I saw Quil Atera, one of my brothers so called friends, towing a little dark haired girl into the park. Dee immediately shut up. The little girl's shockingly blue eyes were wide as they drunk in the sight of us lying around in the park, she giggled as Kyle let out a burp.

"Quilly what's a catfight?" the little girl rolled the word around her mouth as her cheeks flushed red with concentration.

"Err.." Quil scratched at his head as he scanned the park as if looking for an answer.

"Its when we have to decide which cats are the prettiest," I blurted before I could control myself. Ian slung a leisurely arm around my shoulder and Dee pressed a hand against her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping, I glared at her.

"I want too seeeee the cats," Claire smiled brightly as she pulled her tiny hand from Quil's large one and ran towards us. Frowning Quil closed the space between us in two large strides, his eyes were fixed on Dee.

"You're the crazy chick from the diner?"

"That I am. I'm all around crazy if you get my drift," she winked at him. Actually winked. I mimed being sick while Claire's eyes darted quickly between the scene. Quil looked uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot trying to avoid Dee's penetrating stare.

"Ouch girl, you've been burned," Christine spoke in a monotone as she swatted her pockets looking for a cigarette.

"Where are the kitties?" Claire stamped her tiny foot impatiently. I looked desperately around for a cat. Any fricken cat would do.

"Oh well… it was time for their beds," Ian spoke up and I shot him a thankful look while Dee groaned loudly.

"But it's the middle of the day," Claire's lips pressed together into a tight line and I could see tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. Great, just great. We had made the cutest little girl cry, and people say I have no talent! My stomach twisted anxiously as I avoided Quil's stricken face.

"Claire honey…" he began.

"Hey, what's going on?" a voice called. A shiver ran down my spine and I instantly sat up straighter as if my body had been attached to a piece of string. My heart squeezed in my chest. Dee shot me a concerned look as I wriggled in Ian's grip. Resisting the urge to turn around I picked hesitantly at the nearby blades of grass.

"Hey! Is that my shirt?"

Oh crap!

Turning around I looked into the bottomless orbs of Embry Call. The pain in my chest seemed to numb suddenly and I found it easier to breath,

"It's you," Embry murmured.

I felt the sudden urge to be sick.

Why the hell did I suddenly want to run into the arms of Embry Call and kiss him senseless?

Things were becoming seriously messed up. What ever happened to boring old La Push?

_Thoughts?_

_Ya know if every single person reviewed who had story alerted we would make it to over a hundred reviews. That would be just insane! Thank you all for your reviews last chapter. You always make me smile._


	7. Encounters

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews, over 100! Its amazing, just Wow! You guys are the greatest and I'm so sorry if I haven't managed to reply to you since my last update. Well here we go with yet another chapter. Enjoy…**_

_Turning around I looked into the bottomless orbs of Embry Call. The pain in my chest seemed to numb suddenly and I found it easier to breath,_

"_It's you," Embry murmured._

_I felt the sudden urge to be sick. _

_Why the hell did I suddenly want to run into the arms of Embry Call and kiss him senseless?_

_Things were becoming seriously messed up. What ever happened to boring old La Push?_

He looked even more threatening than before as his eyes flickered quickly to Ian's arm around me. Wriggling around I saw Quil staring blankly at Embry, his eyes scrunched up. Swallowing loudly I tired to think of something to say. Anything. A tremble ran through Embry as he began to pace up and down.

"Look," I licked my dry lips, "I'm sorry for borrowing your shirt."

"Borrowing?" Dee snickered and I turned to glare at her. Stretching my legs out in front of me I tried to ignore the strange twisting feeling in my stomach. Maybe I was coming down with something.

"Don't worry about it. You can keep it," Embry smiled slightly and it instantly changed his whole demeanour. I seriously, seriously had to stop thinking about running my hands up and down his rock hard chest. What was wrong with me? I hated them, I hated anything to do with them. Dee's eyes were wide and I suddenly realised what he had said. Ian's arms tightened around me and I instantly tensed.

"No I'll give you it back," I spoke through gritted teeth trying to resist the urge to suddenly smell the shirt I was wearing. Avoiding his scrutinizing gaze I watched as Claire stood at the bottom of the climbing frame chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Oh shit. No way! You didn't, did you?"

Confusion seemed to grab me as I watched everyone's eyes swivelled to Quil's own wide eyes as they flickered between Embry and I.

"Your Paul's sister aren't you?" Quil's voice was soft but instantly I felt my face harden as I grabbed a fist-full of the grass around me. Dee's eyes narrowed and I saw her fists clench at her side. Christine whistled under her breath as she dug in Kyle's pockets for a lighter.

"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Ian's arm gripped me tighter as Embry's shaking intensified.

"Oh God she is. Embry she's Paul's _baby_ sister," Quil's voice was high, "He's going to murder you."

Abruptly I stood up and brushed the grass off my skirt, I felt unusually self conscious about my pale legs being on show as I felt the burn of Embry's eyes on me.

"Paul is _not_ my brother," I spat, my whole voice reeking of hate., "now if you'll excuse me I have stuff to do."

Dee was instantly by my side and I felt her hand skim mine gently, reassuringly. I shot her a tiny smile. Refusing to show weakness in front of my brother's idiot friends I took a step towards the gate.

"Don't go," Embry's voice was desperate and the trembling seemed to have subsided, "_Please_ don't go."

I hated the words that were about to spill from my mouth. It was a necessary evil I told myself. Hurt was something I tended to avoid and anything related to my brother usually ended up with me being hurt. Swallowing thickly I swirled on Embry my face a mask of anger. Dee's hand skimmed mine once again and I let out a shaky breath.

"Look," I hated myself for letting even a tiny smidgen of weakness creep into my voice, "I don't know what your problem is or what kind of sick joke your trying to play on me but this stuff is becoming kind of creepy. I have too much crap in my voice to let you walk into the mix too. So I would greatly appreciate it if you just backed the fuck _off_."

Surprisingly Embry didn't shake, instead he stood limply in the middle of the park his brown eyes hard. He looked so out of place in the tiny children's park and I felt my heart swell.

"You don't mean that," he murmured, I think he was trying to reassure himself rather than me. Ignoring him I picked up my pace and walked once again towards the gate.

"Wait!" Embry's warm hand came down on my shoulder and I flinched backwards. Frowning he kept his hand on my shoulder as he looked down at me as if searching for something.

"Please I _need_ to talk to you."

I couldn't bring myself to speak, I doubted I had enough strength left for a bitchy comeback.

"She _said_ to back off," Dee snapped. Ian came up behind me and once again tucked me closely into his side, I tried to ignore how he felt suddenly cold beside Embry. My friends crowded around me as I hung my head and began to back slowly away.

Out of the corner of my eyes I watched as Quil pulled a shaking Embry backwards into the trees telling Claire to _please _sit on the swing and not move. My heart skipped a beat as I tore my eyes from the scene as I felt the usual pain embrace me. We walked in silence and I resisted the urge to run back and hug Embry. I hated them, I reminded myself again. I hated him.

"Are you alright?" I shivered as Ian's breath tickled my ear.

"I'm fine," I grumbled, "why wouldn't I be?"

Beside me Christine puffed on her cigarette and rolled her eyes at my clipped response. Kyle grinned at me and I smirked back. It just took to much effort to be nice, being bitchy was just so much easier.

"That Embry guy sure is weird," he commented as if trying to rile me up.

"Weird is an understatement," I laughed and pushed back the sharp pain trying to engulf me. Being Paul's little sister had made me many things but weak was not one of them.

"So, where to now?" Christine asked dryly as she raised the cigarette to her mouth. Kyle wrinkled up his nose as she passed it to him.

"The beach?" Ian's voice brightened at the thought.

"The Diner?" Kyle's voice was hopeful, "I didn't have time to eat what with all the drama going on."

Dee rolled her eyes.

"We could always just go watch a movie at my bit?" she glanced at me from under her eyelashes.

"I'm tired," I faked a yawn, "I didn't get much sleep last night and then _someone_," I glared at Dee, "woke me up at seven in the bloody morning. I think I'm going to head back to mine and catch a few winks."

"Killjoy," Dee stuck her tongue out at me and I tried to blink away the worry clouding her eyes.

"And who's fault is that?" I retorted smiling widely.

"Certainly not mine." I cried out in surprise as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Want me to walk you home?" Ian was closer than I had first thought and a shiver ran down my spine at his close proximity.

"No," I avoided his eyes, "I need some alone time."

Before he could begin to protest I jogged slowly away from them. Fat raindrops bounced off the top of my head as I increased my speed.

"See you later honey," Christine called after me. Knowing they were watching me I didn't start running until I was round the corner. My heart pushed against my chest and I was breathing heavily by the time I reached my house. Taking a deep breath I squeezed my eyes shut to force back the pointless tears before I pushed open the door.

At first I just stood limply in the hallway before the smell of burning overwhelmed me and the loud thud of music bounced off the surrounding walls. Sighing deeply I ran into the kitchen. Smoke poured from the closed oven and I covered my mouth to stop myself from inhaling the stench before I flipped the switch and pulled open the oven.

"Mum!" I roared. Following the music into the lounge I almost burst into tears then and there. My mum used to be pretty, hell, she used to be beautiful but the drink had ruined that over the years. Leaning against the doorway my eyes flickered over the purple bruises under her eyes and the washed out colour of her face. She looked ill. She was ill and I had no idea how to handle her.

Beside her was a man I had never seen before. He looked like she had just picked him up on the street. Wincing I averted my gaze as he sucked lazily on her neck and my Mum took a gulp of the half empty bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Mum," I whispered, "Your supposed to be at work."

The stranger's cold blue eyes flickered to me before he grabbed the bottle from my mum and took a gulp of his own.

"Want some?" he slurred. Backing up I hit my hip off the table and let out a curse.

"Darling cant I have a little bit of fun?" my mum smiled and I flinched as I noticed her smeared lipstick and the smell of cigarette smoke that lingered in the air.

Looking around the room I noticed discarded bottles lying around the floor and the splotches of spilled drink on the carpet. The bills I had been looking at the night before were strewn across the coffee table, forgotten.

"I don't know what to do anymore," I muttered to myself running a hand through my hair.

"Hey gorgeous," the man drooled, "go see if the pizza's ready will you?"

Feeling sick I stumbled blindly into the kitchen and clutched the counter until my knuckles turned white. My head thumped and I cursed aloud. I couldn't handle it. My life was a mess. A high pitched giggle came from the lounge and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the bang of the lounge door being shut and bringing my hand back I punched at the wall.

As another giggle echoes around the house I wrenched open the backdoor and walked quickly to the tree edge. My feet led me to my pity clearing and instantly I collapsed against a tree trunk and buried my head in my hands.

"Why is life such a mess?" my voice sounded croaky and I was surprised to find myself crying silently. I never cried. Ever.

Bringing my knees up to my chest I wiped furiously at my face with the back of my hand. I would not crack. I had to stay strong. I had to for the sake of my sanity.

A twig snapped and my head instantly shot up as my eyes drunk in the surrounding forest.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called trying hard to keep my voice calm.

Another snap. My head whirled around as my thoughts strayed to the recent horror movies I had seen. God, when had I become so pathetic. Another snap.

"Dee? If that's you I swear I will kill you," I shouted. My voice sounded too loud and I pulled my knees tighter to my chest. Another snap.

Standing I looked over to where the noise had came from. I think my heart stopped.

"Oh crap!" I whispered pressing my back up against the tree.

"This is just a fantastic end to a great day. First I publicly humiliate myself and then I get into a shouting match with a guy a barely know and now…I guess I'm going to get eaten by a wolf," I groaned and slid back down to the ground. Staying completely still I tried to remember anything I had ever read about wolfs as I took in every inch of the grey monster standing in front of me. It's eyes were a vibrant brown and they matched the spots that littered it's fur. It was watching me intently, probably thinking of all the different ways to kill me.

"Hurry up," I grumbled into my hands, "just kill me if your going to."

I let out a sharp scream as I lifted my head to see it's brown eyes inches from my face. The brown eyes looked troubled. Great, I was talking about a wolf as if it had human thoughts, I made a note to look up mental institutions on the internet if I ever made it out alive. I winced as the wolf opened its mouth and I saw the rows of sharp white teeth that were probably gagging to bite into me. But then, it licked me.

"Yuck," I cried, "that was so uncalled for!"

Wiping the saliva from my face I watched as the wolf's mouth spread into a lazy grin. My heart thudded quietly in my chest. Delusional, I was seriously losing it.

"Aren't you going to eat me?" I whispered picking at the loose thread on my, I mean _Embry's_, shirt. The wolf took a step back before lying down on it's belly and shaking its head.

"Did you seriously just shake your head?"

The lazy smile grew wider and I forgot to flinch when I spotted the teeth. It was so huge, I didn't even know if it qualified as a proper wolf. Amazing. Almost without thinking I stretched my hand out and ran it across the ruffled grey fur.

"Your so soft," I murmured, still surprised it hadn't jumped me yet. A low rumble of satisfaction came from the wolfs throat and I jumped a little in surprise. Frowning I looked straight into its brown orbs, whatever I was looking for I couldn't find. They just seemed so familiar.

"I think I belong in a mental hospital," I noted aloud.

The wolf blinked several times and then made a choking sound that sounded a little like a laugh. I smiled and the wolf's eyes brightened.

"This is seriously weird! But then again things have been weird around here lately," I murmured as I rubbed it's fur more furiously. The wolf nudged my shoulder with its head as if urging me to go on. Glancing up I noticed the smile had disappeared from it's face, all I ever seemed to do was bring pain wherever I went, even a fricken wolf was affected by my out of control mood swings.

"This time last year everything was normal, boring but normal and I kind of wish it was still that way. You know?"

The wolf nodded it's head solemnly as if deep in thought. Solemnly? Ha, I really was losing it.

"And the things started to get weird. First Paul forgot to run me to school so I had to walk and then he seemed to never be around and then when he was," I sighed, "it just wasn't the Paul I _thought_ I knew. He would barge by me on the stairs and say horrible things to me when he was wolfing down his dinner. I guess he was so busy that he didn't notice when Mum started to hit the bottle," I blinked back tears, "and then lately he's moved it all together and I'm all alone and I don't know what to do! And to top it all off now one of his freaky friends is following me around and staring at me as if I've just risen from the dead. Its just too much to handle!"

The wolf flinched as if I'd struck him as I continued to sniff back tears. I was turning into an emotional wreck.

"It's just been a crappy year. I cant wait to get out of this hell hole."

A loud buzzing drowned out my voice and I cursed as I brought out my phone and pressed it to my ear, my eyes never leaving the chocolate brown ones of the wolf.

"Ava!" a voice cried in my ear. Groaning I shifted around until I was more comfortably and moved the phone a little away form my ear. The wolf seemed to smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Dee?" I spoke in a monotone. In the background I could hear Christine dry laughter and Kyle's quiet shouts.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Glancing around the clearing and then down at my mud soaked legs I wondered myself what I was doing. Maybe I had a death wish?

"Talking to a wolf," I whispered as if it was a secret. Instantly the wolf's head snapped up and its eyes burned into mine. Wincing, I avoided it's gaze.

"Wolf? Who's Wolf?" Delilah barked, scared she was missing out on something.

"Not Wolf a person. A wolf as in a wolf," I smiled reassuringly at the wolf as it got up and seemed to pace? Maybe it had changed its mind and wanted to eat me after all.

"Your crazy," Dee laughed down the phone.

"That's rich coming form you," I snorted, "you're the one who ate ten raw eggs for a fiver and swam in the sea in January because you _felt_ like it!"

"At least I'm not clinically insane!"

I couldn't argue with that.

"Come over," she begged, "the two love birds are annoying the hell out of me and Ian's moping."

"Ian moping?" Now that I had to see. The wolf's head snapped up as if suddenly interested in my conversation.

"Now, now…don't be jealous," I tutted.

"Who the hell are you talking to?"

"I told you already. A wolf."

"Sure you are and I have the Queen of England on speed dial," Sarcasm laced her voice.

"Really? Maybe she can ship us over some old fashioned English scones?"

The wolf let out another cough/laugh and I smiled in it's direction.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," I could hear the grin in her voice, "now please come over!"

Glancing towards the wolf I saw it nod it's head twice.

"Okay, but only if I get to talk to the Queen," I threatened.

"Great," she squealed uncharacteristically, ignoring my request "see you soon."

Putting my phone back into my pocket I jumped as I felt the wolf's tongue dart out and lick my face again. Instead of complaining I patted its fur one last time before I stood up.

"Be sure to come and visit me in the mental hospital," I murmured before turning around and heading towards Dee's house. What a strange, strange day. In the distance I heard a wolf howl.

Maybe, just maybe I wasn't as alone as I thought.

_Thoughts?_

_Wow, I think that is the longest chapter yet, I must deserve some reviews for that!_


	8. Crushing on Embry Call

_Wow, your reviews continue to amaze me and I still cant quite believe that I have over one hundred, it's just insane! Thank you all so much. This chapter is a bit of a filler, but let me know what you think? Here we go…._

Most normal teenagers despise the jungle that is high school, most compare it to hell and many ditch countless times during the year. Not me, but when was I ever classified as normal? Never is the appropriate answer. Even during my quiet phase i had seemed to stand out from everyone else, it was just in my nature.

I thrived at school, to me it was the perfect escape. Somehow I knew how to solve the most complex of equations or win a debate hands down without even bating an eyelid. Everything followed a formula or a plan, they were the things that I understood, the things that kept me comfortable. I adored plans.

School was the one place that belonged to me, the one place where I was looked to as an individual, a role model and despite my severe use of cursing I managed to slide into that role as easily as breathing. School was simple.

I loved high school, but you wont catch me admitting that aloud.

Which was why as I fell gracelessly into Delilah's car on the first day back at school I was trying unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off my face.

"You are way too cheery," Dee growled stamping furiously down on the accelerator as she continued to glare at me. Using my hair as a curtain, I smiled.

"Just because you haven't had your daily coffee fix," I stuck my tongue out at her as she rounded a corner sharply. I felt her eyes on me as I searched my bag for a pack of gum.

"I seriously don't get how you can be happy. The summer is over! Life is going to go downhill from here!"

"Oh, stop being so bloody dramatic," I frowned still rummaging around in my bag.

Don't get me wrong there were some aspects of school that still had me running for the hills, the countless amounts of homework and the dire seating arrangements, the foul tasting substances in the cafeteria. But somehow these things just made it seem more real. Of course I wasn't part of the monarchy, but then I never felt the need to be, I was happy being a peasant skirting around everyone else so long as when the year was complete I could get the hell out of La Push.

Crying out in victory I snatched the pack of gum form the bottom of my bag and popped a piece into my open mouth.

"I cant believe this is our last year," Dee tapped her manicured fingers on the steering wheel as she slumped further down in her seat.

"Ah Dee don't get all sentimental, save that stuff for Oliver," I rolled my eyes leaning back onto the seat.

"At least I haven't been searching the forest for an imaginary wolf all week and therefore wasting your last week of sun," she reached out to poke me in the side as I narrowed my eyes.

"Didn't it rain all week?" I smirked.

"That's besides the p-" Dee let out a curse and slammed on the breaks as someone ran out in front of us. All the air left my lungs as I bounced off the dashboard.

"Ah crap," I whimpered.

Dee was already out of the car heading towards a shaking Embry.

Embry? Embry!

Shit.

Wincing I fell out of the car and watched as Dee advanced quickly toward Embry, her face a livid red.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Asshole," she spat, "I could of killed you. I wish I had," she added under her breath. My face felt warm as Embry ignored Dee, instead his eyes were drinking in every inch of my body as if checking for any scars. Avoiding his gaze I stretched out my legs to make sure they were still functioning properly.

"Hey!" Dee cried, "are you not even going to apologise?"

"W-what?" Embry sounded half asleep and I felt my lips automatically curl up at the corners.

Damn it! I despised the effect he seemed to have on me, it wasn't natural.

"You. Ran. Out. In front. Of. My. Car," Delilah fumed and looked at me for backup.

"You could of gotten hurt," I said weakly, "we could of gotten hurt!"

Looking up I found myself getting lost in his brown orbs. Gritting my teeth I tried to summon my bitchiness from inside me.

"Great," I murmured, "we're going to be late on the first day."

Crap! That was all I could come up with? I was seriously losing my touch. Dee shot me a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" his voice was barely above a whisper and I felt a shiver shoot down my spine.

"Pissed off," I grumbled, "but otherwise fine."

His shoulders seemed to lose some of his tension as they sagged down in relief? I found my thoughts drifting to the oversized 'borrowed' t-shirt which I had worn to bed the night before.

"If there is even a scratch on my car I will hunt you down and personally castrate you!" Dee's voice carried in the wind and I could almost feel the anger radiating from her skin, "Was there something else you wanted?"

Biting my lip I risked a look. Embry's body was turned towards mine and he seemed to be shuffling around in the one spot as if eager to leave, for some reason that thought seemed to knock any remaining air from my lungs. Instinctively I began to back away towards the car, my head thumping. He had successfully ruined one of my favourite days of the year.

Embry's brown eyes were wide and he seemed to be struggling with his words as his mouth repeatedly opened and then snapped shut again in the same instant. I couldn't help but notice the way his shirt stretched over his imposing muscles as I fought the urge to lick my lips. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Well?" Dee placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently as I continued to edge backwards towards the car.

"I'll get you a free paint job,for the car" he seemed to blurt out without really thinking. Before my eyes I began to see Delilah cave as she looked back at her car and chewed hard on her bottom lip. I knew she had been saving up for just that purpose.

"_Really_?" she was almost jumping up and down on the spot.

I groaned loudly and immediately Embry's concerned gaze flickered towards me.

"Yes," he muttered, "on the house. Bring it around to the garage after school?"

His eyebrows arched upwards into his forehead as I rolled my eyes at him. Holding back a smile I slammed loudly down on the car bonnet.

"_Come on_!" I shouted, "we really are going to be late."

"Wait!" Embry was beside me in an instant and I flinched as he placed a warm hand on my arm. Narrowing my eyes I fought back the girly squeal that threatened to overcome me.

"What?" My voice was venomous. I swear he was making me bipolar. Maybe I should have really consider checking into a mental hospital.

"Stay out of the woods," he frowned, "okay?"

"What?" I snapped, "How is it _any_ of your business what I do in my spare time? And if your doing this on behalf of Paul you can tell him to but the hell out of my business"

He shook his head furiously as he clamped his eyes shut. Dee peered at me over the roof of the car before she pulled open her door.

"I'm not doing this for Paul," an icy breeze left chilling kisses on my bare skin, "Just _please_ don't go into the woods. It's not safe."

"We live in La Push, what's the worst that can happen, Billy could mow me down in his wheelchair?" I let out a choked laugh as Embry clutched my arm tighter with every word I spoke.

"_Please_?" he repeated.

Taking a shaky breath I wrenched my arm from his grasp as my heart did a little flip.

"I have to go to school," I murmured lowering my gaze. Dee leant on the horn as if to emphasise my words. Embry's face dropped as he took a small step away from me. Why did I feel like I was a disappointment to him? More importantly, why did I care? Stupid Embry.

"Will I see you later?" his voice made my knees feel suddenly weak.

Resisting the urge to run into his warm embrace I turned to get into the car while shaking my head.

"No," I whispered, "Probably not."

He stood limply in the middle of the road as we drove away. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, I was surprised that Dee couldn't hear it.

"That was seriously weird," Dee spoke quietly as if confiding in me. Leaning back against the seat I closed my eyes. My arm still felt warm from his touch.

"Definitely," I murmured.

My stomach seemed to sink as we drove further and further away from Embry Call.

Shit.

I couldn't be crushing on him. Could I?

Everything was becoming seriously messed up and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Deep inside I also knew that things were only just beginning. I had a feeling that I was in for one hell of a ride, I just wasn't sure if I was ready for it. And i had always hated rollocosters.

_Thoughts?_

_Oh, I was wondering how you upload pictures onto your profile? If anyone could tell me, that would be great __J_

_Also, who's POV do you want next chapter? Let me know x_

_Oh and sorry for any typos, this was done in a bit of a rush._


	9. May the best wolf win

_I still cant believe that I have over one hundred reviews, thank you all so much. I'm not completely sure about this chapter so please let me know what you think. Embry's POV as requested by many people, here we go…_

Tapping my fingers on the wooden table I kept my eyes glued to the clock.

"Em, is it almost ready?" Quil whined also gazing around as if searching for an escape. Emily turned to glare at us as she routinely stirred a delicious smelling substance in one of her massive pots. My stomach groaned from hunger as I sunk lower down in my seat, it creaked under my weight.

"Be patient boys," she rolled her eyes as she wiped her hands on her apron and wandered casually over to the fridge. I didn't have time to be patient, despite what my hungry stomach thought.

"We have to get going Quil," I spoke through gritted teeth as an icy wind invaded the kitchen. They would appear at any moment.

"But the food-" Quil began.

My back stiffened and I sat up straighter as a door slammed followed by loud voices.

Shit. Too late.

Pushing away from the table I tried to make my way quietly towards the door. Quil looked torn as he inhaled the scent of the cooking food.

"Embry, where are you going?"

Busted! Emily stood with a bag of lettuce in her hands as she raised her eyebrows in my general direction. I lowered my eyes as Sam, Jared and Paul stumbled into the kitchen their laughter bouncing off the thin walls of the house.

"Um….I have somewhere to be?" My reason came out as more of a question. Jared narrowed his eyes at me as he sat down and I shifted from foot to foot as to avoid Paul's scrutinizing eyes. Quil was staring intently down at the table as he mumbled under his breath. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead as I turned to face Emily.

"And where would that be?" Sam asked as he swooped down and littered Emily's face with chaste kisses. A pang of jealousy stabbed at my chest. How I wished everything was easy.

"To help," I looked desperately around the kitchen, "My Mum. With that thing!"

"Thing?" Paul's low voice made me feel suddenly anxious.

"Help her with the garden," I blurted.

"Yeh and I have to pick up Claire!" Quil also pushed away from the table, his eyes wide. He wasn't very good at the whole keeping your mouth shut thing.

"Have your breakfast first boys," Emily kicked open the ancient oven, "I'm sure your Mum wont mind if you're a few minutes late Embry and Quil, I don't know what your trying to hide but Claire will still be sleeping at this time."

Quil's shoulders slumped in defeat and I put up my guard as I sat back down. Sam glared at me as I reached for the first muffin before Emily.

"How's Kim?" Quil asked abruptly silencing the whole table. He let out a curse as I kicked him underneath the table.

Stupid, stupid Quil.

"Great," Jared had a silly lopsided grin plastered on his face, "she loves college but she's coming back to visit this weekend."

"Didn't she just leave," Paul growled and a slight tremble ran through Jared's body.

"Lay off," Sam hissed as Emily laid a calming hand on Jared's arm. My chest had squeezed painfully tight at the thought of Ava going away, it was hard enough with her just on the other side of town.

"Speaking of imprints," Emily wriggled around on Sam's lap," how's your imprint search going Embry? Anything new?"

Quil choked on the piece of bacon he was chewing and knocked over his glass of water. Swallowing loudly I gazed around at everyone's expectant faces, even Paul looked interested.

"Nothing much to report," I lied, "but she's beautiful and she reads. That's about as much as I know."

"Great," Paul leant back in his chair, "another fricken bookworm."

Growling I clenched my hands into fists as Paul began to laugh.

"Don't let him get to you," Sam murmured lowly. Breathing in I tried to stop my body from shaking.

"Is she Quileute?" Paul asked, his eyebrows furrowed almost in concentration. Quil looked amused as he stuffed another handful of food into his mouth. Emily straightened up again as she turned to look at me curiously.

"Oh yeh," I murmured, "she's definitely Quileute."

I tired to stop my eyes from flickering to Paul's. He had no idea.

"Let's hope Paul hasn't slept with her then," Jared grinned as he stabbed at his eggs with his fork.

"That I doubt," Quil snorted and water came flying out of his nostrils. I glared at him.

"Why is she ugly? I bet she is," Paul snickered.

Without thinking I launched myself across the table. Plates of food went flying everywhere and I saw Sam push Emily behind him. My hands were suddenly around Paul's throat and I saw red as I gripped him tighter. How dare he call her ugly. How _dare_ he!

"Come on man, he was joking," Jared laughed while I brought my knee up to hit Paul in the stomach. He began to shake and I let out a curse as his fist connected with my nose. Distantly I could feel Quil's hands on me from behind trying to pull us apart.

"Stop it. Now," Sam bellowed.

Trying to fight the alpha tone I continued to hit out at Paul but it felt like I was wading through water. As much as I tried I couldn't seem to get him.

"Now!" Sam repeated.

Frustrated I let out a growl as I pushed against Paul and ran out the front door still shaking. I would not phase. I could not phase. I couldn't afford to let Paul see my thoughts. I couldn't!

Letting my muscles burn I pushed quickly forwards running faster than humanly possible. My breaths came out as gasps as I entered the woods and became consumed with her scent. Ava. I breathed in deeply. She had been there recently. She had been in the woods with a leech nearby. I ran faster.

I was officially the worst wolf in the world, how was I supposed to protect La Push when I could even protect my imprint!

My head thumped as I continued to run. A tiny red car swerved out of my way as I found the road. Whipping my head around I noticed Ava in the passenger seat, I clamped my eyes shut as I heard the thud of her knees hit the dashboard. I couldn't do anything right. Opening my eyes I caught a glimpse of her wide silver eyes through the strands of dark hair hanging loosely across her face. Her face seemed to turn a dark shade of red and I wondered what she was thinking. She looked flustered as she stumbled from the car and I fought the urge to run to her. Ava would not get hurt on my watch, I was going to make sure of it.

Distantly I was aware of someone speaking but I ignored them as I watched Ava stretch her legs out in front of her, her top riding up to expose her flat stomach. Her beauty never failed to take my breath away, she was the furthest away from ugly on the planet but then again I am a little biased. My heart sunk a little as she lowered her eyes to the ground and I was suddenly aware that her friend was screaming at me.

"W-what?" I mumbled. A grin spread quickly across my face as I noticed Ava's mouth quirk a little at the sides. I had made her smile!

"You. Ran. Out. In. Front. Of. My. Car," her friend Delilah? was still shouting at me. Oh crap. I had hadn't I? I should really take more notice of my surrounding when I'm running. But Ava was alright that was all that really mattered.

"You could of gotten hurt," Ava whispered softly, "we could of gotten hurt."

Desperately I tried to hold her eyes. The thought of her ever being harmed seemed to tear my heart apart. Never taking my eyes off her I saw her eyes narrow in frustration and I could hear her teeth as the gritted together. Remembering the way she had hit the dashboard, I flinched.

"Are you alright?" I clenched my hands into fists to stop myself from running and grabbing her into a hug. My heart bet frantically in my chest. Even though I could see she was alright, I needed to hear it from her.

"Pissed off," she lowered her eyes, "but otherwise fine."

Breathing a sigh of relief I catalogued her every feature. Every curve of her body, her heart shaped face, her slender russet coloured arms. I would kill anyone before they had the chance to hurt her. She is mine. My curiosity piked as once again her cheeks flushed a dark red, interesting.

Suddenly aware of someone glaring at the side of my head my eyes flickered once again to Delilah.

"Was there something else you wanted," her eyes were fierce and she looked strong as she stood in the middle of the road with her hands on her hips. I realised suddenly that I needed her to like me, I had no chance with Ava if her best friend didn't approve, I knew that much about the politics of girl talk.

Racking my brain I tried to think of something, anything to win Delilah's approval. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her rusted red car still idling in the middle of the road, it looked awful. Frowning I tried to decide if the original car could be salvaged from the train wreck she had let it become.

"Well!" Delilah tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Panic set in as I noticed Ava taking tiny footsteps back in the direction of the car. She wanted to leave!

"I'll get you a free paint job," I shouted making Ava pause. Following her gaze I drunk in the sight of stubborn Delilah biting down hard on her bottom lip as she gazed longingly at her car.

"Really?" she was bouncing from foot to foot as though she could hardly contain herself. The answer was on my lips when I heard a groan. Immediately my eyes flickered towards Ava and tried to figure out what was wrong. As I gazed at Ava I could sense Delilah becoming impatient.

"Yes," I spoke quickly, "on the house. Bring it round to the garage after school?" Maybe she would bring Ava with her. I hoped she would. Raising my eyebrows I bit back a laugh as Ava rolled her eyes at me, almost playfully. She was getting more comfortable around me I hoped. Grinning I watched as she tried to keep a straight face and banged on the car bonnet before once again starting back towards the car. My heart stuttered as her eyes flickered towards the tree line and I instantly remembered the overwhelming smell of her scent that seemed to line the forest.

"Wait!" I called desperately. Moving quickly I placed a hand on her arm to restrain her. She was freezing! Damn. Why didn't I have a jacket that I could offer her?

"What?" she hissed. I was taken back by the cold edge to her voice. It was scary how much she had suddenly sounded like Paul. Creases appeared on her forehead as she looked up at me expectedly.

"Stay out of the woods. Okay?"

"What?" she snapped, "How is it _any_ of your business what I do in my spare time? And if your doing this on behalf of Paul you can tell him to but the hell out of my business"

Shaking my head I tried to get rid of all my thoughts. Didn't she realise how much I cared for her when I hardly even knew her at all? Didn't she realise that I would throw myself off a cliff if it meant saving her? But no, even the brother that she hated she believed cared about her safety more than I did. Clamping my eyes shut I tried to block out all the confusing senses trying to overwhelm me.

"I am _not_ doing this for Paul," I ground my teeth together as she shivered, "Just please don't go into the woods. Its not safe."

"We live in La Push, what's the worst that can happen, Billy could mow me down in his wheelchair?" she laughed sourly as without thinking I grabbed her arm tighter. She had _no _idea what was roaming the woods. She had _no_ idea how easily it would be for one of those leeches to end her life and mine in the process.

"_Please_!" I repeated. I would be able to concentrate on anything if I knew she was stumbling around the woods alone, an easy target. She looked older as her face hardened and she wrenched her arm from my limp grasp, the loss of contact seemed to kick me in the stomach.

"I have to go to school," Ava looked torn as her friend leant on he horn. Stupid school.

"Will I see you later?" I hoped so.

"No," she whispered softly, "probably not."

It would of hurt less if she had actually shot a bullet through my chest. Not moving I watched as the little red car drove away. I couldn't lose her. I just couldn't.

Ava was going to like me one day, I was going to make sure of it. I was going to learn everything about her, I was going to be anything she wanted me to be. The games had begun and I was determined to win the best prize at all costs.

I mean how hard could it be, she was made for me after all.

During my mini revelation I failed to remember the fact that she was Paul's little sister and I would probably never be able to walk again if he found out who my imprint was.

Who am I kidding? I was totally screwed form the word Go….

Ah well, I was always up for a challenge.

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry for any typos I did this in a mega rush. Oh and Happy belated Halloween everyone!_


	10. Raised voices

_Thanks you all so much for your reviews. Here we go again…._

**Ava's POV**

I was ninety percent sure that I was being stalked.

Scratch that, I was ninety nine percent sure that I was being stalked. Every time I turned a corner I seemed to walk into Quil, Embry or Seth. It was beginning to get on my nerves. What did a girl have to do to get some alone time? It was if they were watching me every second of the day, waiting for me to snap.

"_Damn_, he really is hot," Dee whacked my arm as I rolled my eyes.

"And almost three years younger than you. Isn't that illegal?" I pointed out keeping my eyes trained to the ground as I heard a muffled laugh from behind us. He couldn't of possibly heard us. Could he?

"Honey," Delilah grinned, "_nothing_ that fit is illegal."

Scrunching my nose up I tried to be discreet as I looked quickly behind us. A soft wind was making my cheeks flush a dark red. He was just another clone of Sam, they all were. Well maybe except Embry.

I shook the thought from my head.

"But it's Seth," I shrugged, "I just cannot think of his like _that_."

"What about Embry?"

My heart seemed to automatically speed up at the mention of his name. Cursing under my breath I shifted my school books in my arms as I picked up the pace.

"_What_ about him?" I growled. Delilah plastered on her thoughtful face and it was suddenly silent apart from the sound of Seth's shuffling footsteps from behind us.

"I'm not blind. I see the way he looks at you," she placed a cold hand on my arm but I shook her off. Charging ahead I tried to sift through my thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ava!"

"I'm not," I muttered running a hand through my knotted hair. Delilah's glare felt like it was burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Your impossible," she grumbled.

"And you've been watching too many romance movies again," I smirked trying to blow her comment away. Since when had she become so observant anyways?

"Maybe," she allowed, "but he still likes you."

"No he doesn't," I gritted my teeth, "I thought you hated him anyway!"

My books seemed to grow heavier in my arms and a spit of rain broke through the grey barrier of clouds overhead. I let out another curse as I stepped forwards into a puddle.

"I do most of the time, but that doesn't mean you cant you know," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as I heaved out another sigh.

"You mean like you and Oliver?" I snapped.

Delilah's face immediately fell and I felt around two feet tall as her face seemed to lose the happy glow she had been wearing all day. I was an awful, awful friend.

"Dee," I grabbed her hand tightly, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"No, your right." Her voice was so quiet that I could barely hear it. The rain was starting to come down heaver and I brought my books closer into my chest.

"No," I spoke forcefully, "It was jealousy speaking. You and Oliver love each other, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Even me."

Dee's eyes were narrowed as she lifted them to meet mine. A shiver ran down the length of my spine as I saw Seth loitering over the other side of the road, listening.

"You don't get jealous," she smiled, a sad smile.

Shrugging I began to walk again wishing the rain would stop until I reached home.

"You do like Embry!" she shouted suddenly. Digging my nails into her arm I painted a glare onto my face. I really didn't, why was it so hard to believe?

"I. Do. Not," I clenched my hands into fists, "I hate him!"

Somehow my words weren't as forceful as they had once been. Damn Embry Call. Confusion was not an emotion I coped well with.

"Whatever you say love," she kissed me lightly on the cheek, "whatever you say."

Amused I watched as she danced away from me blowing air kisses all the way.

"I'll pick you up for school in the morning," she called.

"Finally. I was beginning to think you would never get that car back."

Laughing quietly to myself I ducked under the overgrown bushes and stumbled down the hidden pathway. I knew something wasn't right as soon as I stepped into the house.

At first I heard the raised voices. That wasn't unusual of course. But it was Paul's raised voice that I heard, which was unusual. Stopping dead in my tracks I stood limply just inside the open door as I strained my ears to listen.

"How long has this been going on?" Paul's voice was deafening, it seemed to bounce off the walls around me. Closing my eyes I could just visualise his imposing figure standing over my mother. I had to get him out of our house, he didn't belong.

"Its just one to make the pain go away." My heart squeezed at the sound of my mother's weak voice slightly slurred by the amount of liquor she had swallowed. The sound of smashing glass made me flinch.

"One," he roared, "then what the hell are with all these empty bottles?"

I almost laughed aloud. How could he have been oblivious for so long? Of course he knew my mother was a drunk, even strangers noticed. I don't know what had triggered his change but I didn't need him fucking up my life again. I had moved on, I no longer needed a brother and my mother no longer needed a rebellious son, he just had to get over that.

"Well answer me!"

My mum's squeak of fear was I all it took for me to jump into action. Dumping my books onto the ground I ran quickly into the kitchen.

Smashed glass littered the floor, lying amongst many other empty bottles. The fridge lay open and beside it my mum was backed up the kitchen counter as Paul stood over her, shaking. His head whipped round as I entered the kitchen, for a moment he looked almost pained before his scary mask once again ruined his face.

"You. Need. To. Leave," I spoke through gritted teeth fighting through the sobs that wanted to grab hold of me. I was becoming an emotional train wreck. He always had brought out the worst in me. But I wasn't weak. I wasn't.

Paul's face turned to meet mine. His eyes were almost black with anger but I stayed put. He didn't intimidate me.

"Now," I screamed raggedly. My mum stood completely still, her own face a pasty white.

"I cant leave you alone with her. I cant let you live like this," he muttered.

"You made your choice the day you left. I'm pretty sure I told you that I didn't ever want to see you again!"

Walking stiffly towards the larder I pulled out a brush to clean up the shards of glass. Paul's eyes followed my every movement.

"I came round and she was drunk. And the bills," he shook his head, "they haven't been paid for months. You have no hot water, the fridge is almost bare and the phone had been cut off. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're fine," I rounded on him, "I am handling things."

"Sure looks like it," he grumbled.

My hand twitched and I longed to drive my fist into his nose. Ignoring him I continued to sweep up the glass as my mum whimpered loudly. Paul placed a warm hand on my arm and I flinched.

"Don't touch me!" I growled, "why haven't you left yet?"

"Your coming with me," he tightened his grip on my arm. My mum looked terrified as she sunk to the floor, her eyes flickered around the room for any consumable alcohol. I wanted to scream at her to be a proper mother, I wanted to knock some sense into her but as always I just averted my eyes from both her and Paul. They were no longer my family, they had no control over me.

"Like hell I am," I muttered trying to wrench my arm from his grasp but he just gripped it tighter. A slight trembled continued to run throughout his body.

"And how do you plan on getting away?" he smirked. He never used to smirk, at least never to me. I really did hate him.

"I am not leaving mum. You may find it alright to ditch your family but I don't," I snapped.

"She's a drunk!"

"And still my mum."

Silence seemed to engulf us. My mum rocked gently back and forth holding her head in her hands as if to block out our voices. She looked so damn weak, when had she gotten so bad? When had her drinking suddenly become acceptable to me? A way of life?

"Look," I murmured softly as not to frighten her, "I have the part time job at Sue's shop, if I get more hours I can scrape together enough money to pay the bills. We don't need your help. So please, _please _just get lost. I just cant deal with you right now."

Paul took a step towards me. Swallowing loudly I stood my ground.

"You shouldn't need to handle this on your own. You're a teenager your supposed to have fun," he sighed loudly.

"You mean like you did," I barked, "unlike you I don't plan to stay here my whole life but I don't plan on deserting everyone either."

"I am so sorry about that," his voice was low, so low I almost couldn't hear him.

"Its too late for apologies," I whispered.

I jumped in shock as my mum scrambled to her feet and ran quickly towards the front door.

"Mum," I cried running after her, "Mum!"

"Leave me alone," she pressed her hands hard against her ears, "leave me alone. Scum. Your all scum."

My heart dropped. She didn't mean it, I reminded myself. She was drunk. Still stumbling after her I glanced over my shoulder to see Paul standing in the middle of the kitchen, unmoving. Some help he was. It was all his fault.

My mum ran out of the still open door and into street.

I tried to scream. I tried to, I swear I did. But nothing came out.

The car came out of nowhere.

A car horn blared and I heard my mum's soft whimper before she was flung across the bonnet.

I heard someone crying. It was a while before I realised that it was me.

What the hell had just happened?

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry about the cliff-hanger._


	11. Revelations

_Wow, wow, wow! Over 100 story alerts, you guys are the best and your reviews continue to make me smile. Love you all! Well here's the chapter you have all been waiting for. Enjoy …_

**Ava's POV**

"Get you hands off me!" Continuing to pace up and down the corridor I wiped furiously at my face as I walked away from Paul. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, I had wasted enough water to last me a lifetime.

"Come one Ava. We might not know anything until tomorrow," he ran a tired hand through his hair. Surprisingly the dark circles under his eyes gave me none of the usual satisfaction I got when seeing them. Being horrible was draining and I just didn't seem to have the energy.

"Look," I murmured, "I appreciate you phoning the ambulance and everything but you can go now."

Paul narrowed his eyes and crushed his empty coffee cup in his hand. A nurse ran by and two kids chased each other around the waiting area. Everything was either so fricken loud that I couldn't hear myself think or so morbidly quiet that I was afraid to even sneeze.

"I can go now. Seriously?" His voice was mocking.

"Uhuh," I bit around the edges of my nails. A woman was cradling her daughter to her chest as she cried. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"If I go your coming with me," he spoke forcefully as he tried to reach out and grab me again. Letting my hands swing by my side I clenched them into fists.

"You haven't been around in months," I stopped walking for a second to think, "in fact years. You don't care I get that but I _do_. Now either stay and don't talk to me or leave. Those are your choices."

Slumping down onto a spare seat I buried my head in my hands. Everything was just too stressful. My head just didn't have room for any more drama.

"Ava-" Paul began.

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up?" I snapped not looking up.

"But-"

"Excuse me." a soft voice interrupted cautiously.

My head snapped up and I looked into the sympathetic eyes of the doctor. His hair was weighed down with gel and spots littered his face, he barely looked older than me. How the hell was he qualified to take care of my mum? I could do a better job than him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

Paul pushed me back down as I began to stand up. I tried to remember how to breath as I waited for the Doctor to speak. Around us people were leaning forward in their seats as if trying to listen to our conversation. People just had no respect for privacy.

She couldn't be dead. My mother couldn't be dead. That mantra seemed to engulf me. Breathless I gripped tightly onto the chair I was sitting on.

"Well?" Paul growled. For once I was thankful for his intimidating nature, the doctor moved restlessly from foot to foot and I watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. My heart thumped loudly in my chest and without thinking I shuffled closer to Paul.

"Is she going to be okay?" The word vomit splayed everywhere before I had the chance to swallow it down.

"She's going to be fine," I sighed in relief, "Eventually."

I rolled the word around in my head. Eventually? What did eventually mean?

"Eventually?" I said aloud, my voice sounded weak, scared, so unlike me.

"Is there someone who can look after Ava in the mean time," the doctor looked to Paul. I despised it people talked about me like I wasn't there.

"Hey!" I shouted before Paul could answer, "What do you mean eventually?"

"She has some broken ribs and two broken legs as well as a sprained ankle. In these circumstances she was extremely lucky. But we are concerned about the amount of alcohol in her system. We think she may have a problem? And we are looking into a rehabilitation programme. It could take up to a year."

"A year?" My voice cracked. Suddenly realising my close proximity to Paul I shuffled back over to the edge of my seat. The nauseating garish yellow colour of the surrounding walls were blurring around me. A year?

"I'll look after her," Paul spoke lowly to the doctor.

"Like hell you will. I can look after myself." Standing up I pushed by the doctor on the way to my exit.

"Tell my mum I will be into visit her soon," I called over my shoulder. People parted for me as I stormed furiously through the corridors.

"Wait," Paul cried, "Wait!"

Hah, I would have to be dying a very painful death before I ever waited for him again, those days were long gone. Pulling my hood up I continued to walk quickly with my head down hoping desperately to get lost in the crowd.

Running outside I breathed in deeply as I tried to sniff back the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. Why was my life so crap? Why did everything always happen to me? A shot of pain travelled through my body as I recklessly ran in the direction of the nearby woods. Rain mixed in with my tears as I continued to run, a burning sensation engulfed my legs.

I couldn't live with Paul. I just couldn't.

I couldn't handle loving him again.

I couldn't handle losing him again.

I couldn't handle the pain.

My heart thumped loudly against my chest. My sobs were retched from my chest, sounding animal like in the deserted woods. Slowing to a walk I tried to scowl at my mud splashed clothes as I fumbled blindly in my pocket for my phone.

"Ava," a rough voice called.

"Shit, _shit_!" I murmured as my phone dropped into the puddle of mud at my feet. Swirling round I could feel my cheeks burn a traitorous red as I glared into the warm brown eyes of Embry Call. Wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach I tried to remember how to stay standing. Everything was happening too fast, I couldn't make any sense of any of it.

"Ava?" his tone was sympathetic. Pitying? I hated pity, especially coming from Embry's mouth. It made me so furious, I don't why I had expected him to understand but I had.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spat tasting my salty tears on my tongue. Another sharp pain travelled throughout my body and I tried not to cry out.

"Ava," he said again. Why did he sound _so_ caring? It made it so much harder to be horrible to him.

"That's my name!" I cried, "what do you want?"

He stayed silent, his arms hanging loosely at his side, as if waiting for something. Or someone. Something seemed to crumble within me as I continued to stare into his muddy brown eyes.

"P-please Embry," I grasped blindly for something to hold onto, "please leave me alone. I c-cant handle this anymore! Just leave me alone!" My whole body trembled as I tried to fight through the onslaught of tears cascading fiercely down my cheeks.

"Please," I repeated weakly.

Embry's eyes seemed to peer into my tainted soul, it was as if he was suddenly seeing me in a new light. Without a word he walked slowly towards me and captured me in a scorching embrace. He was so damn hot , but for some unknown reason I wasn't fighting him instead I leant against him as I soaked his bare shoulder with my still flowing tears.

"Shhh," he murmured stroking my hair, "everything going to be alright."

A shiver travelled down the length of my spine as I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"No I-it's not," I spoke into his chest, "its not going to be okay I-"

"Embry?" a hard voice called, "Ava?"

My heartbeat seemed to still and I tried to keep a hold on Embry as he pulled away from me, his brown eyes wide with surprise. Paul stood at the edge of the clearing his mouth turned down in a frown and his eyes narrowed. It was suddenly cold and a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"What are you _doing_?" Paul's eyes flickered between Embry and I. Looking down I noticed my hand still grasping onto Embry's muscled arm. Around us the wind seemed to still yet the tension seemed to mount in the tiny clearing.

I didn't understand what was going on. As usual I didn't understand anything.

A light seemed to appear in Paul's eyes as he began to shake uncontrollably. Anxiety twisted around in my stomach

"You imprinted on my sister!" My eyes darted between Paul and Embry in confusion.

"I c-couldnt help it," Embry looked desperately towards me. I let out a scream as Paul lunged towards him.

Imprint? What the hell did that mean?

The thought seemed to disappear from my head I surveyed the scene before me, a scream got caught in my throat as I backed up against a nearby tree.

No. No!

My heart hammered loudly in my chest.

Oh no. No. No. No!

The stories couldn't be true. They couldn't be.

Murderous snarls filled the clearing and I watched in horror as a nearby tree tumbled to the ground. Feeling suddenly faint I stumbled backwards, my eyes never leaving the fighting duo.

Oh god, they were going to kill each other.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! It couldn't be real. I really did belong in a mental hospital. One last time I drunk in the scene in front of me before turning and running faster than I ever had in my whole life.

Breathing heavily I banged loudly on the chipped wooden front door before me. A harassed looking Delilah answered, her toothbrush still hanging out the side of her mouth.

"Ava?" her eyes grew wide as she stepped towards me, "Ava? Honey? What's wrong?"

Everything seemed to blur around me as I slid down to the floor my breathing still heavy.

"Their wolfs Dee," I sobbed, "Bloody wolfs!"

It was round about then that everything went black.

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry for any typos :)_


	12. Brother in law? No chance!

**Paul's POV**

Damn it.

Damn, damn, _damn it_!

"As I was saying…."

Looking down I noticed the doctor who hadn't yet reached puberty still yapping in my ear. Around us I noticed people leaning eagerly forwards in their seats. Gritting my teeth together I curled my hands into fists to stop myself from lashing out.

"Look, I appreciate everything you have done," I focused on a point above his head as I spoke, "but I have to go now."

The smell of sickness and disinfectant was drowning me. I hated hospitals with a passion.

"But the treatment-" he grumbled. Breathing in deeply I narrowed my eyes in his general direction. He cowered away from me, they always did. Everyone was scared of me.

"Just save her okay?" I grumbled, "Ava will kill me if she dies."

Ava!

Whirling around I barged by the group of crying women my heart thumping in my chest. Where the bloody hell had she gone?

The rain was an annoyance as it fell lightly down on me. Flickering my eyes across the surrounding car park I could see no sign of Ava. Sniffing the air slightly, her scent of paper and strawberries hit me full force. Gagging, I grumbled as I saw the muddy footsteps scattered uselessly in the towards the trees.

Great, _just great_. Not only had I failed to stop our deranged mother from walking out in front of a car but my baby sister was also going to get eaten by a bunch of hungry leeches. Great. Just great.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead I walked against the wind with my head bowed. I was supposed to be on patrol. Sam was going to kill me.

How stupid had I been? I cringed as my as I drew up a picture of Ava's crumbling expression when she saw me shouting at Mum and the fierce determination in her eyes. When had she grown up so fast? Easily I could remember her laughing and snorting milk up through a straw, I had ruined it for her. I had ruined her childhood. Me!

When had Mum gotten so bad? Sure, I remember the occasional glass of red wine that made her a little loud. But seeing a stranger in her bed as she chugged back a half empty bottle of vodka had not been what I had expected to find when I had went to get the rest of my stuff. She was not the woman I knew, not the mum had I grown up with. I guess her new drinking habits were probably my fault to.

My feet snapped countless twigs as I continued to stamp through the woods, I kept sniffing for any new vampire traces, after all I was supposed to be on patrol. Pausing I tilted my head to the side to listen to nearby voices, the smell of paper burned my nostrils. Trying to be quiet I rounded the corner.

What the hell was going on?

"P-please Embry," Ava looked almost drugged as she swayed uneasily on her feet, "please leave me alone. I c-cant handle this anymore! Just leave me alone!" My heart clenched painfully tight as I watched tears dribble slowly down her face. She mumbled something else but I didn't have the strength to listen.

Embry's eyes were wide and I could sense rather than see his fury.

Wait!

Embry? What the hell?

Confused I watched as he tried to stop his trembling body and his eyes were wide as if. As if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time…_Oh hell no_!

Hell no! Not her, not my baby sister.

_Not Ava_!

I watched Embry walk slowly towards Ava and she collapsed willingly into his arms with a sob. Her face was pressed against his chest and I watched as his arms snaked around to the back of her.

I couldn't lose her too. I just couldn't.

His hands were on my sister. Fury rocketed through me as he pulled her closer against him. She was so vulnerable, she needed me. Not him!

Not him. Not her.

Furious I watched as his hand stroked her wild hair.

"Embry?" my voice was icy, "Ava?"

My whole body was shaking. Thoughts bounced relentlessly off the side of my head. Digging my fingernails into my hands I watched as both of them stepped apart, their eyes wide with fright. He should have been scared, he had no idea what was coming. My eyes locked on my sister's tiny hand wrapped around Embry's bulging muscles, he could hurt her so easily. I would not let my little sister be the next Emily_. I wouldn't._

She had already been through much. Shaking my head I tried to get a hold on my thoughts. A rumble of thunder matched my mood perfectly.

"What are you _doing_?" I snapped, although I already knew the answer. Strangely I felt the urge to be sick. Something seemed to break within me as I spotted Ava trembling slightly, cold. Embry stood motionless as if trying to summon up something witty to say, although his eyes were never far from Ava.

My muscles brushed against each other and I bit back a moan of pain as I continued to shake. I could feel myself beginning to shift.

"You _imprinted _on my sister!" I screamed. Briefly I noticed the clouded look of confusion overcome Ava. Once again I had hurt her, kept something from her. I hoped she would understand.

"I c-couldnt help it," Embry stuttered as his eyes once again locked with Ava's.

He couldn't help it? He could have stayed away from her. He could have not bloody looked at her. Of course he could of helped it. Of course it could have been prevented.

He was never going to be my brother in law. _Never_. Not a chance in hell.

With that though I felt my muscles stretch out and I heard a terrified scream as I lunged towards Embry.

He was going to pay.

_Paul! What the hell is going on?_

Trying desperately to build a wall, I tried to get rid of Jared in my head as I reached out eagerly to grab Embry's neck in between my teeth.

He was going to pay.

Someone had better stop me before I killed him.

I didn't even notice Ava run. What kind of brother am I?

_Welll….thoughts?_

_I'm so sorry that it is so short, I just couldn't conjure up the right words but I promise the next chapter will be longer._

_Thank you all as always for my lovely reviews. I appreciate them all so much and I try to reply to everyone if I can._

_Thanks for reading. Until next time x_


	13. Me against the world and the wolfs

**Ava's POV**

Glaring down into my full cup of hot chocolate I tried to keep my head from spinning. Chewing on my top lip I tried to trace the familiar patterns on the wooden table before me, and failed. Dee leant against the worktop, her normally bright eyes tired looking as she continued to peer down at me making her forehead crease unnaturally.

"You don't believe me," I kept my eyes on the table, "Do you?"

I heard Delilah shuffle uncomfortably from foot to foot and if I glanced up I was sure to see her gritting her teeth together with her eyes closed.

"Do you?"

"Its not that I don't believe you-" she began. I curled my hands into fists.

"_Yes_ it is." My voice sounded resigned, almost accepting. But inside I didn't know if I could take it if she didn't believe me, I had been counting on her. It sounds stupid but I had almost forgotten how bizarre the whole thing sounded. I had just seemed to accept that it was all real immediately.

"You've just had a long and stressful day what with everything happening with your mum and-"

I brought my fist down to the table with a bang. Hot chocolate sloshed over the side of my mug burning my hands. Tears stung at the side of my eyes. Blinking I smiled bitterly in Delilah's general direction.

"It. Has. Nothing. To. Do. With. That," I spat trying to reel my emotions back in. Delilah was beside me in a instant her trembling hand smoothing down my hair reassuringly.

"Okay honey," she soothed, "okay. Okay."

"No, it's not okay!" I wailed, "everything is so messed up."

"Maybe I should phone Ian," she muttered almost to herself. My nails bit painfully into the palm of my hand as I focused on the wall behind Dee's head.

"Why the _hell _would you do that?" My voice was icy.

Maybe he could talk some.." she trailed off.

"What?" I snapped, "Talk some _sense_ into me!" My heart thumped painfully hard in my chest as the image of Embry and Paul both pouncing on each other in wolf form flashed into my head. I shivered.

Dee looked lost which wasn't an expression I was used to seeing on her face. There was a smudge of toothpaste under her eye and she still donned her wild bed head.

"Maybe," she shrugged as she tugged furiously at the knots in my hair.

"You really don't believe me. _Do you_?" my voice cracked.

"It cant be true, It just cant be," she shook her head from side to side and I could hear the slight edge of desperation in her voice.

"But the legends-" I tried.

"Are just that," she threw her hand up in the air, "_Legends_!"

Pushing back from the table I dodged out of Dee's tight grip as I stumbled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Delilah was only a step behind me. Slipping my feet into my converse I tried to keep my tears at bay. She didn't believe me! The one person who I counted on had failed me. Great.

"To get proof," I mumbled using my hair as a curtain from her concerned gaze.

"_No_," she pulled on my arm, "stay here. Sleep it off, everything will be back to normal in the morning."

"No it wont Dee. _No it wont_. However much you want it to, everything is not going to go back to normal."

"Ava-" she tried again. A shiver ran up the length of my spine as I drunk in the sight of her paling face.

"I'll be fine," I kissed her shakily on the cheek, "I am going to find proof. You _will_ believe me. See you bright and early for school."

Not pausing I jogged shakily out of the front door and out into the constant onslaught of rain, My head thumped.

"Ava!" Dee's voice called out after me.

Ignoring her I kept jogging until I was around the corner and collapsed on the sidewalk. Holding my head in my hands I let out a sob as I tried frantically to wipe the tears from my face.

Everything was so messed up. My brother was a wolf. My best friend thought I was delusional. My mum was in hospital. And my….and Embry was a wolf too. It was if my fantasy books had suddenly become part of my real life, and I was no heroin. If anyone was going to get hurt, it was me, it was already me. I choked out another sob.

"Hey," a rough voice spoke, "Are you alright?"

A hysterical laugh burst from within me as I continued to sob into my hands. Idiot. Would I be crying in the middle of La Push in the rain if I was okay. My heart ached.

"Quilly, what's rooong wit her," a tiny little voice squeaked. Pushing my rain soaked hair from my face I turned to see the man that looked so much like my brother and the little girl from my park.

"Ava?" his voice was suddenly urgent, "are you okay? Oh shit, I should phone Paul!"

"Don't you _dare_," I spat getting shakily to my feet, "I'm fine. Okay. _Fine?"_

The little girl, Claire? Hid behind Quil's imposing body. She tugged insistently on the bottom of his cut offs as her wide eyes continued to gaze at me.

"You don't look okay," he bent down and Claire jumped up onto his back. She smiled brightly. Peering through the rain I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Thinking back I remembered how tall but gangly he used to be, he had seemed to change overnight.

Slapping my hand to my mouth I walked slowly backwards.

Oh God. Oh God.

"Your one too," I whispered, my whole body trembled with horror. Was everyone a fricken wolf?

Seth had disappeared too. And Jared. And Bradey and Colin. Sam had been the first.

"_All_ of you are wolfs," I realised aloud.

"Wolfies. I luvve wolfies. Don't I Quilly?" Clare looked so happy balancing carefully on Quil's shoulders. I continued to back away. Was she even safe with him? What if he suddenly transformed and hurt her? A picture of Emily Young in the book shop the other week flashed into my mind. What if that hadn't been a bear attack? I felt suddenly sick.

Quil took another step towards me.

"Stay _away_ from me," I held my up shaking arms, taking yet another step backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise," his voice was strangely soft, as if he was talking to a child.

"Quilly wouldn't hurt a fly," Claire smiled widely displaying her lack of teeth.

"I bet that's what Emily thought" my voice was dark but held none of its usual sarcastic edge.

"Come on," Quil held out his hands, "lets take you to Paul's and talk about all this."

"If you think I am going anywhere with you, you are clinically insane," I screamed, "or maybe that's just me. Maybe Dee was right, maybe I am losing my mind!"

"Ava-" Quil stood still his hands hanging loosely by his sides in defeat.

"Just leave me alone," I spat turning and beginning to run, its what I do best.

"Ava!" he called after me.

"Ava!" Claire squealed. Glancing back I saw her playing with Quil's non existent hair. Breathing deeply I round the corner slinking down the familiar side street. Kneeling down beside the familiar flower pot I lifted it up and brought out the emergency key for Sue's shop.

Falling into the shop I shut the door with a bang and falling to my knees I curled up into a tight ball behind the counter. I had nowhere else to go. Feeling more alone than ever I cried myself to sleep.

Everything was so messed up.

It was me against the world. I had a bad feeling that I was going to lose.

_**Thoughts?**_

_**This is really more of a filler. Next chapter we will hopefully see some more of Paul and Embry but this chapter was a necessity.**_

_**I cannot believe this story has over 200 reviews. Wow! As I've said countless times before you guys are amazing.**_

_**I promise to try and update soon. Maybe even again this weekend? My creative juices seem to be flowing.**_

_**sorry for any typos :)**_

_**Until next time x**_


	14. Hunting for Ava

**Paul's POV**

My hands were still shaking as I banged my fist repeatedly down on the table. Emily flinched as Sam stood in front of her. Jared had taken Kim back home.

"Keep him _out_ of here," I growled. Scraping my nails along the table I fought the urge to smash everything in the kitchen. Emily would kill me.

"Paul-" Sam began. Outside I could here the desperate wails of Embry and Seth's soothing words.

"If you let him in here, I _will_ kill him," I spat. Avoiding Emily's frowning face I grabbed a muffin from the untouched plate in the centre of the table.

"He cant help it. You know that."

"He can help it," I murmured icily, "and he will. My sister is not getting involved with this shit. He will not lay one hand on her or I will chop the hand in question off." Embry whined noisily outside.

"Oh _shut_ up," I snapped throwing my half eaten muffin at the door. He was messing with my appetite, I hated anyone who ever got between me and my food.

"Paul, don't throw food in the kitchen," Emily tutted as she bent down to pick up the pieces. Sam's eyes burned into mine.

"I'll go throw food elsewhere then. Shall I?" I smirked pushing away from the table.

"Sit!"

Trust Sam to go all alpha on me. Plastering a glare on my face I had no choice but to follow his orders. I swear I heard laughter form outside. I could also add Seth to my list of people to kill. Curling my hands into fists I pounded them against my head.

Only the familiar sound of Claire's childish giggle and the groan of Quil's old truck made me pause. Why the hell had he brought Claire anywhere near me? Was he insane? Sam's eyes narrowed as we heard Quil's muffled voice and then the slam of the front door. Emily smiled widely as Claire leapt into the her arms.

"Aunt Emmy," she giggled and wound her tiny little arms around Emily's neck.

Turning my head I noticed Quil loitering uncertainly in the doorway his eyes wide.

"Quilly, tell them about the cwying giwl," Claire almost frowned as she twisted a piece of Emily's long hair around her finger.

"Quil," Sam's voice was stern and my knee bounced up and down underneath the table. Something was off. Even Embry had stopped his bloody whining and finally shut up.

"We saw Ava-" Quil began, his voice careful.

Embry burst through the door his whole frame trembling. Sam and Quil immediately stepped in front of the girls.

"What about Ava?" Embry growled his brown eyes fierce. I bit furiously down on my lip.

"I _thought_," my hands made dents in the table, "that I told you to stay the hell away from my sister."

Embry's only answer was to walk up to Quil and grab him roughly by the shoulder.

"Care to fill me in?" he barked.

Damn! He had taken my line. I was supposed to be the aggressive one.

"She was crying," my heart clenched painfully tight in my chest, "and then she figured out who all was wolfs a-and," he risked a glance at Emily, "what happened to Em. And then she ran. I looked everywhere but I cant find her!"

Emily cradled Claire to her chest as she closed her eyes.

"That poor, poor girl," she sighed, "she must be terrified."

My head thumped as I looked desperately towards Sam.

"Go," he murmured, "go find her and make sure she's alright."

Pushing my chair to the floor I ran towards the door. Growling I turned to find Embry behind me.

"Stay here," I shouted kicking off my shoes.

"No way! She's _my_ imprint. I need to make sure she's alright" I could here his heart beating at an abnormal rate as he began to loosen his belt.

"And _my_ baby sister you twat," I swung my fist before he even had a chance to defend himself. I smirked as I heard his nose give a satisfying crack.

"Stay the hell away from me and my sister," I shot him one last glare before tearing my shorts from my body and phasing easily into my wolf form.

One to Paul. Zero to Embry. And that was the way it was going to stay.

The trees blurred by me in a sea of green. Not pausing to think I pushed forwards increasing my speed every minute, enjoying the burning sensation in my legs. Distantly I was aware of Jared running close behind me and Embry as he gingerly phased. I would deal with him later.

Where could she be? Where could she be?

_What about your Mum's house?_

_What about Delilah's house?_

_What about the hospital?_

Growling I tried to build a brick wall in my mind. If another person read my thoughts I was going to go insane, I would be joining my so called mother in hospital. Although Embry's suggestion of Delilah's house had been a good one.

Abruptly changing course I pushed my legs even further keeping my nose pressed to the ground hoping desperately for a whiff of Ava's scent. Reaching a gap in the trees I dived behind a thorny bush. Cursing I let my muscles contract and once human quickly threw on my shorts.

My fist left large dents on the door in front of me as I banged relentlessly. Come on. Come on!

Delilah's head peeked around the door, seeing me her eyes instantly narrowed and she went to slam the door closed. Not thinking I pushed my way inside, my head thumped.

"Where is she?" I muttered, "Ava. _Ava_?"

Delilah leant casually against the wall, glancing at her I noticed the redness around her eyes and her still wet cheeks. She looked a mess.

"She's not here," she spoke coldly, "now get the _hell_ out of my house!" She pushed feebly against my chest as I tried to control my shaking body. Outside I heard Embry whining softly and the others padding anxiously up and down the tree line.

"Then where the hell is she?" I pressed her up against the wall, she gasped.

"I don't know _asshole_, she left over an hour ago. And even if I did know I wouldn't tell you," bringing her knee up she kicked me in-between the legs, "Jerk!"

A gasp escaped my mouth as I bent over in pain. Oh crap, that had hurt. I didn't put up any resistance as Delilah pushed me towards the door.

"You are going to pay for that," I spat as she went to close the door.

"Looking forward to it asshole. Looking forward to it," she grinned before slamming the door in my face. I winced.

Hobbling down the steps I stumbled into the forest and ripped off my shorts before phasing.

_I checked your mum's house she's not there_

Howling I paced up and down trying to shake the other's voices from my head. Starting to walk along the edge of the trees I pressed my nose to the ground again and then…got a whiff of paper! My legs started moving quickly without any conscious thought. Behind me I could hear Embry's distant howls.

_We're going to run out of trees soon!_

Who cares? The only thing this far into town was….

_My Mum's shop!_

One to Seth. Zero to Paul. I was losing my touch. Once again I phased without thinking. Pulling my shorts on I walked onto the main street as if in a daze.

"This way Paul," Seth whacked me on the shoulder. I growled.

"Chill man," Jared yawned running a hand through his hair.

"Come _on_," Embry snapped, "she could be lying unconscious, or she could have been attacked or…"

"Oh shut up!" I spat, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Turning down a deserted alley I noticed Seth bending over looking under a flower pot.

"The key isn't here. She must have it!" his voice sounded almost defeated.

"Stuff the key," crouching down I picked up the most substantial looking rock.

"No. Paul!" It was too late I heard the satisfying smash of glass as the rock went right through the door. A high pitched alarm began to sound. My heart hammered in my chest as I pushed my arm through the remaining glass and opened the door from the inside.

"Oh Ava," Embry's voice sounded haunted. Following his line of sight I saw Ava curled up in a ball, her body shook with tears. Taking my time I approached her slowly not wanting to scare her off.

"Stay away from me," she croaked weakly, "you…you monster!" A sharp pain shot through my body

"Sorry honey, no can do. Your coming home with me."

She screamed like a wounded animal as I lifted her gently into my arms. I was going to look after her wither she liked it or not.

And I had a feeling she definitely didn't like it one little bit.

_Thoughts?_

_Once again thank you sooo much for all your reviews. As promised I have updated twice this weekend. Hope you enjoyed it __J_

_Until next time x_


	15. Decisions

**Ava's POV**

Paul's walls were completely bare apart from a few yellowish stains and it was giving me a headache. A girl could only stare at four white walls for a little amount of time without feeling dizzy. I needed to get the hell out of hell. The floor was littered with clothes that I had flung around in blind anger and there was a dent in the wall where I had pushed Paul into it. Scrunching up my nose I drunk in the sight of discarded chocolate wrappers and forgotten mugs, some things clearly hadn't changed.

Sighing, I lay back in the bed wishing I had a gritty action book to give me some ideas on escaping. Maybe there was a secret door behind Paul wardrobe...it wouldnt really have surprised me. Staying absolutely silent I listened the muffled sound of the television and the wolf's quiet voices.

"She cant stay cooped up in there forever," someone said. I held in a snort of laughter, they had no idea. As soon as I got hold of a cell phone Dee would be round in her denim mini which she saved for fighting talk to bust me out. Once again I glanced bitterly at the window-which I knew was locked. The whole world seemed to be against me.

"She can and she will," Paul's voice was loud as if not even trying to mask it, as if trying to emphasise a point. Hugging a pillow to my chest I blinked back tears. I hated him. I hated him so bloody much sometimes. He had no right to kidnap me and keep me in his stinking room. No right.

"Call!" someone shouted, "what the _hell_ are you doing?"

My skin tingled with anticipation as I watched the door handle turn.

"Go away," my voice was thick with tears as I threw the pillow at the door. My heart rate increased as Embry ducked in through the door. My mouth went dry and I tried to remember how to breath.

"Hey," he whispered his mouth curving up into a pathetic attempt at a smile. Behind the door I could hear Paul's cursing. I flinched as I heard something smash. Typical Paul, he always had to be breaking things.

Embry loitered uncertainly by the door his hands deep in his pockets, I tried to block out my disappointment about him actually wearing a shirt. Suddenly I wished for my pillow back as a faint blush spread across my cheeks, Embry's eyes widened but he didn't speak. Glaring once again at the white walls I brought my knees up to my chest suddenly conscious of my greasy hair and two day old clothes.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled as I tried not to chew on my nails. The floor squeaked as Embry shuffled uncertainly from foot to foot.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go get some ice cream?"

My head snapped up and I narrowed my eyes at him as he rubbed at the back of his neck as if nervous. That was certainly unexpected. Stupidly my heart skipped a beat, he looked so scared of rejection.

"What?" I repeated, my brain not really processing anything he had said. Smirking a little he shifted his weight to lean against the wall. My eyes skirted quickly over his imposing muscles.

"Ice-cream?" he spoke slowly, " I was going to bring you some but I didn't know your favourite flavour and then I thought you might want to get out in the rare sunshine anyways." He was rambling.

"I prefer the rain," I said dumbly watching as Embry frowned and then seemed to store that information away for later.

"That's good." he smiled goofily. Ducking my head I hugged my knees tighter to my chest and tried not to laugh as he struggled for words to say.

"I mean," he cracked his knuckles, "its good to like rain when you live in La Push. So is that a no then…to the ice-cream?" His whole body seemed to slump. I was beginning to think everyone who lived in La Push was bipolar. It was scary.

Without really thinking I smiled, his whole face seemed to immediately light up as if I had made his day. His warm brown eyes seemed to always melt away my bitchy moods and for once I was grateful, not that I would ever let him know that.

"It's a no to the ice-cream," his face fell, "but I have a real craving for a vanilla milkshake."

"Their my favourite," he blurted and turned a deep shade of red. I had made Embry Call blush, the thought made me giggle. I had made Embry Call blush!

"Mine too," I smirked, "what a weird coincidence."

A knock at the door made me jump, I could of sworn I heard Embry growl. Seth sheepishly pushed the door open and shuffled slowly into the room.

"What happened to your face!" I cried jumping quickly up. Embry gently steadied me as I swayed on my feet. I felt slightly nauseas as I drunk in the sight of the painful purple bruise dominating the side of Seth's face. Immediately Seth's hand flew to his face and he flinched.

"Oh this," he smiled brightly, "I walked into a door, don't worry it will be gone by morning." Embry's hand tightened on my arm and instantly I knew he was lying. Paul had done that. Paul had hurt his friend. My stomach dropped.

"Anyways," Seth ran a hand through his short hair as if the whole thing was nothing, "I came to tell you that the coast was clear if you wanted to go out for an ice-cream."

"Milkshake," I corrected automatically my eyes never leaving his bruise.

"_Seriously_ don't worry," Seth laid a calming hand on my arm and I could have sworn I heard Embry growl again.

"Do you want to come for a milkshake?" I smiled. Seth had been the only wolf I had ever really liked. It was just too weird that I hadn't noticed that he was taller than me before. Embry seemed to stiffen beside me.

"Sure," Seth winked at me, "I'd love that." Embry seemed to growl a little beside me. What was up with that?

Fifteen minutes later I was squished in between Seth and Embry as they spoke over my head. Across the table Claire was sitting on Quil's lap biting her top lip as she drew while Brady and Colin argued over something. I was so unbelievably warm and I think I was beginning to develop some kind of claustrophobia. Did none of them care that I despised the creatures that they turned in to? That I hated them? Or did they just not know the meaning of personal space?

"So much for alone time," Embry muttered sourly beside me. Turning to look at him I flushed a deep red as I found his eyes-as always-watching me intently. I squirmed restlessly around in my seat, my palms sticky with sweat.

"So," Seth slung a leisurely arm around my shoulder, "what about this milkshake?" Surprisingly I found it easy to lean back into the now familiar warmth and smirk playfully at Embry, his mouth was turned downwards in a frown.

"Yeh Embry," I liked my lips, "what about our milkshakes." Across the table Claire giggled as she scrambled onto Brady's shoulders, Quil looked on anxiously while Claire tugged on Brady's hair. I still hadn't completely worked out Quil's relation to Claire yet, but he was a hell of a lot more protective than Paul had ever been with me even back in the good old days.

"Ava!" a high pitched voice cried. My next words caught in my throat. Without thinking I flung myself over Seth's lap and collapsed into Dee's arms.

"Ava," she murmured hugging me, "where the _hell_ have you been? You weren't answering your cell! I thought you had been eaten by a wild bear or locked in a basement by Paul or-or…I don't know." Gripping her tightly to me I let a few loose tears leak out.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry for the other day. Not believing you and-" she began to ramble. Pulling back slightly I laughed at her dishevelled appearance and the tears cascading down her face.

"Its cool," I laughed loudly, "you look like shit by the way." Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles and puffy from crying.

"You don't look so great yourself," she whacked me playfully and stuck out her tongue. Immediately I realised how silent it had gone, even little Claire was gazing at us with interest. Dee looked as if she was in pain as her eyes flickered between the pack and me.

"Did they kidnap you or something? Were they going to trade you in for pancakes?" her voice was confused.

Automatically my eyes found Embry's heart melting brown ones and they seemed to be encouraging me, pleading with me. I gulped.

"I'm staying with P-Paul," my voice cracked.

"Your _what_?" Dee looked at me as if I was clinically insane, "you hate him."

I did. I do. I had no idea what in the hell had possessed me to say such things but Embry's smile had been all the reassurance I needed- that I was indeed saying the right thing. My knees felt weak.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dee enquired pressing her palm to my forehead.

"I think so. Its only for a year until I can figure things out." my voice sounded small, even to me.

Embry seemed to physically flinch from my words. Did he know he was the main thing I had to figure out? I really had to figure out why every time he glanced at me my stomach seemed to drop down to my toes and I felt suddenly beautiful.

I hoped they all realised that I still hated them…..at least I think I did. Although maybe not Claire, she was just too cute. And Seth wasn't too bad either. And Brady and Colin were funny. And Embry…well Embry was just Embry.

Maybe knocking my head against a wall would knock some sense into me?

Dee only rolled her eyes and dragged me to the nearest empty booth. Across the room Embry winked at me and Claire blew me a kiss. I had a feeling I was in way over my head and for a moment the thought didn't even frighten me. Although I still had Paul to face.

I had a strange feeling my troubles were still a long way from over.

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I promise not to take as long next time. As always thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they keep me going._

_Sorry for any typos…_

_Any particular POV you would like the next chapter in?_

_Until next time x_


	16. Alphas and frying pans

_Thank you all sooo much for your reviews last chapter…its unbelievable how close to three hundred we are, maybe we'll reach it this time? Just to clear a few things up it was Paul that punched Seth in the last chapter as he blocked Paul from preventing Embry getting in to see Ava. Good old Seth :) Also, thank you to for pointing out a milkshake error in the last chapter which I have now changed. Sorry for the long note…anyways here we go…_

**Paul's POV**

"_Can I go now?" _I spoke through gritted teeth. We stood partially under a group of trees, around us the rain pelted the ground. Quil was lounging around in the mud in his wolf form, his mouth was stretched out into a smirk as he listened to our conversation. I curled my hands into fists.

"_Well_?" I snapped letting my fingernails dig into my palms, I tried to keep my shaking body under control.

"I suppose," Sam grinned, he was enjoying my torture, "but your covering Seth's patrol all week." Fighting the urge to growl I bit down on my lip. Hard.

"You _have_ got to be shitting me!" I punched the nearest tree letting out my pent up frustrations. The tree shook. Sam didn't even flinch instead he frowned.

"You assaulted him for no reason-" he began.

"No reason? _No reason_?" my voice turned icy, "he let that…that idiot see my sister and take her out without my permission!" Rain trailed down my bare chest as I tried to control my heavy breathing.

"He's been treating her with more respect than you have," he pushed me against the tree as I tried to protest, "and Ava is Embry's imprint, it physically hurts if he cant see her." Quil whined on the floor emphasising Sam's word, I glared at him.

"She's my sister. _My_ sister!" I barked, "he is not going to lay _one_ filthy paw on her or I will personally break every bone in his body and then re-break them when he heals!"

The tree cracked behind me as Sam pushed me against it with even more force. Quil stood up and paced nearby his teeth bared. Sam brought his hand back and punched me once to gain my attention. I didn't make a sound, the wind howled around us.

"You will do no such thing," I could feel the a hint of alpha in his voice, my knees felt strangely weak, "she may be your sister but as far as I can remember she hates you," I flinched, "and she needs Embry right now."

The bark of the tree left scratches on my skin and I clamped my eyes shut not wanting anyone to witness my weakness. I was always the strongest. I had to be.

"I left her. I _hurt_ her," my voice was low, "I didn't want her involved. Her life was supposed to be normal…she shouldn't have to deal with this shit. I will not let him hurt her, she's been hurt enough. She isn't strong enough. I have to protect her"

I hated the pity in Quil's eyes. Sam was more unforgiving and for that I was grateful. The wind suddenly ceased around us and the heavy rain changed to just a drizzle. I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"She's stronger than you think Paul and wither you like it or not Embry is her destiny. He wont hurt her."

"Just like you didn't hurt Emily?" Sam flinched and instantly I wanted to take the words back. Even in his wolf form Quil looked appalled.

Crap. I always had to mess things up.

"Just go home Paul," Sam looked defeated, "Go home. I don't want to see you until Seth's patrol tomorrow."

"Sam-" I tried.

"I said Go _home_!" he roared kicking out at a nearby tree. Such a display of anger from Sam made me cringe, he was always level headed. _Always_. I was supposed to be his friend. Quil jogged quickly over to me and nudged me with his head, Sam was trembling slightly.

Turning I ran without thinking, my head thumping.

"Great," I muttered, "way to mess things up Paul." Branches continued to cut me as I ran. I winced as I heard a pained howl in the distance.

My breaths were coming out in gasps by the time I reached the door. Shaking my head I tried to get the rain out of my hair. My heart clenched painfully tight as the door creaked open. Surprisingly my nostrils flared as I smelt something cooking. Without a second thought I jogged into the apartment and got hit over the head with a frying pain.

Wait!

Rewind.

A frying pan! A fricken frying pan?

"Crap," I cried clutching at my head, "Ouch. Oh crap. Ouch!"

"Paul?" a voice snapped, "what the _hell_ do you think your doing? You almost gave a heart attack.."

"_Me_? You're the one who jumped me with a frying pan," I growled still clutching at my head. Everything spun around me.

"You need professional help," her voice was sour, "suddenly I'm to blame when you're the one who wanders into the a pitch black kitchen at half four in the morning! Where have you been?" She sounded out of breath. Her silver eyes glared at me through the darkness and I could vaguely make out her black hair sticking out all over the place. The oversized top she donned smelt faintly of Embry. I scowled.

"What are you doing up anyway?" I asked dumbly as she lowered her gaze.

"I couldn't sleep. Jared and Kim were um…" she faltered and a blush spread across her face, "anyway I'm making pancakes." I fought the urge to laugh as her eyes drifted over my several cuts and bruises.

"Pancakes?" I sniffed the air, "where did you find stuff to make them?" The cupboards were always empty. We lived off Emily's cooking.

"Chocolate chip pancakes actually and I went to the store obviously," she frowned picking at a loose thread on Embry's top. I looked out of the window and out into the treacherous rain. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

Wait. She _what_?

"You went to the store in the middle of the night?" I groaned falling onto the sofa, it squeaked under my weight. She glared at me again and shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Yes. I do it all the time."

"Your not doing it again. _Ever_," I growled, "there are all sorts of things out there."

"You never cared before," she yelled, finally showing some raw emotion, "and its not my fault you don't have anything to eat in the house. I cant afford to rely on Emily to feed me, I don't like imposing on your big, happy wolfy family"

"Ava-" I began.

"Goodnight," she murmured snatching a book from the floor, "enjoy my pancakes. I have a test tomorrow"

"Ava-" I tried again. Once again I had successfully messed things up.

She hesitated for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at me for just a second. Her eyes were unusually wide.

"Clean out those cuts and put an ice pack on your eye," she spoke quietly, so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

Without missing a beat she slammed my bedroom door and disappeared. Yet another night on the couch for me.

"Can I smell pancakes?" Jared was suddenly out in the hallway, Kim clung onto his arm wearing only his oversized shirt. She flushed bright red under my scrutiny but I didn't have the energy to tease her.

"Knock yourself out," I groaned closing my eyes.

I had to find someway to regain Ava's trust again. _Anything_.

Why did I have a terrible feeling it was going to have to involve her deranged friend who hated me almost as much as she did?

**_Thoughts?_**

**_sorry its a little short x_**


	17. You Promise?

**Ava's POV**

Dumping my armful of books on the table with a bang, I breathed out a heavy sigh and fell into my familiar chair.

"I _cannot_ believe I am failing Quileute!" I brushed my bangs from my face and turned to face Ian, "I mean how can I be passing everything else _except_ that? It should be easy. I mean how is it even qualified as a subject?"

Ian's smirk grew wider as he listened to my rant and seemingly without thinking he leaned forward to brush away a strand of my hair that I had missed. Smiling I playfully pushed him away feeling my cheeks warm a little but I didn't feel any heart flutters, not the kind that I consistently seemed to be experiencing with Embry.

"Wow, calm down," Ian laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Its not funny," I groaned leaning my head on the table, "although Dee seemed to find it pretty hilarious too." I automatically tensed as I heard his chair scrape across the floor, closer to mine. Without thinking I leant into his warmth.

"I would say that I would help you but I didn't take it," I could hear the grin in his voice. Behind us I could just make out two girls whispering about how cute Ian had suddenly got, surprisingly I didn't feel the slightest bit jealous.

"Its compulsory," I murmured bitterly running my hand through my knotted hair. Everything was silent for a minute and distantly I could hear the teacher dishing out instructions. My head thumped.

"Ava," Ian's warm breath tickled my ear, "its not compulsory."

"Yes it is!" I shot back snapping my eyes up to meet his, they were crinkled with amusement. Chewing on my bottom lip I watched the teacher slump down in her seat and flick through a magazine a scowl on her face, I hated last class of the day.

"You didn't take it last year," he pointed out grabbing hold of my hand and beginning to draw on my hand with his pen, I smiled faintly at the familiar gesture.

"True," I allowed, "but I got a letter this year from the council saying I had to attend."

"Really?" his eyes flickered upwards to meet mine, "I don't think anyone else got that letter," he looked at me hesitantly, "maybe it was because of Paul?"

"Paul?" I said dumbly glaring at the clock above the teachers desk willing it to go faster. Crossing and uncrossing my legs under the table I glanced outside into the familiar rain.

"Yeh," he frowned, "isn't he like one of the protectors or something? I thought he was really in with the council, maybe he wanted you to learn about the legends."

Absent mindedly I curled my free hand into a fist.

"It wouldn't surprise me," I muttered sourly, "I always thought it was strange that none of you were in my class. He needs to stop trying to control my life."

Ian just hummed in agreement before flipping my hand over and beginning to draw on my palm. I was definitely going to get blood poisoning one day, it could not be good to have all that ink on my skin.

"What are we even supposed to be doing?"

"Free period to study for the test next week."

"You mean to say I studied all last night for nothing," I grumbled. Ian laughed and gripped my hand tighter, his leg brushed mine under the table and I fought the urge to move away. I bent down and grabbed my book out of my bag and turned to the page that I had stuck an empty chocolate wrapper in. Glancing over quickly at Ian I drunk in the sight of him chewing on his bottom lip with concentration and narrowing his eyes as he continued to draw on my hand. I couldn't deny that he was cute but something just didn't feel right when I thought of him in that way. Ducking my head I turned my attention back to my book I smiled and let my eyes begin to skim over the intriguing words.

What seemed like only minutes later Ian nudged me with his foot, a flash of annoyance flashed through me at the disruption but I ignored it. It was Ian after all.

"What you reading?" He had stopped drawing but he still had a tight hold on my hand, his fingers felt familiar as they rubbed soothing circles on my skin.

"A romance," I admitted knowing my cheeks were flushed with warmth and my hair tangled from where my hand had woven itself into it.

"I never would have guessed," he teased, "so has the hero chucked stones at the princess's window yet and declared his undying love for her."

"Not every romance novels is like that," I retorted freeing my hand from his grasp. He pouted.

"Really?" his voice was softer, "what would be your perfect romance?"

"Something realistic," I responded straight away, "someone who noticed the little things and who I could communicate with just by making eye contact. Someone who encouraged me to do the things I am scared most of but protected me at all costs. I don't need a Prince Charming I can take care of myself but it would be nice to have an equal." Realising what I had just said I dropped my eyes to the floor and clamped my eyes shut.

"I notice the little things," Ian's voice was somewhat hesitant. My heart seemed to still in my chest and my mouth was suddenly dry. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

Then the bell rang.

"I-I have to go," I muttered distracted as I loaded my several books in my arms and stumbled towards the door. Around me everyone pushed eager for the weekend.

"Wait!" Ian called after me, "do you want me to walk you home?"

"I have a lift," I lied feeling unusually tongue tied. My shoes squeaked repeatedly as I walked and I swore as someone banged my arm on their way past.

"You do?" Ian's face immediately fell and my heart seemed to swell. It was so hard to please everyone, it was easier just to ignore them. But it was Ian. He had always been there and maybe one day I would fall in love with him, after all the universe does work in strange ways.

"But your going to Port Angeles tomorrow night, right?" I smiled weakly, "for Dee's birthday?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he laughed and held the door open so I could duck under his arm. Swallowing loudly I tried to think of a way to escape as we walked out into the rain. Crap.

"Where's your ride?" Ian smiled, his eyes slightly narrowed as if he knew I was lying.

"Well you see the thing is-" I began. A loud horn cut me off.

"Ava," someone cried, "Ava!" Shivers ran up my spine at the sound of his voice. Swirling around I spotted Embry leaning out of the window of the car that Brady and Colin were jogging over to you. I heard an actual pop as Ian's mouth dropped open.

"Your getting a ride with _them_?" his voice was cold, so unlike the Ian I knew.

"They offered," I shrugged my shoulder, "Ian I-"

"See you tomorrow then," he glared in Embry's direction, "that is unless you have better plans."

"Ian!" I called after him but ignoring me he shouldered his bag and walked quickly away. My heart seemed to sink. The horn blared again. Painting a neutral expression on my face I held my books over my head to block me from the onslaught of rain as I ran to the car.

"Hey Ava!" Brady and Colin called simultaneously from the back seat, my heart did a tiny little flip as Embry smiled slowly at me before starting the engine. Sighing I leant back in the comfortable leather seats and fought the urge to close my eyes. Instead my eyes landed on a huge take out cup from the diner.

"Is that-" I began.

"A vanilla milkshake?" Embry's laughter shook the whole car, "I think it might be."

Grinning I snatched it from its holder and took a long slurp, it tasted like heaven.

"Hey!" Brady exclaimed, "where's ours?"

"Sorry," Embry winked at me, "I ran out of money." I hid my giggle by taking another small sip not wanting to freeze my brain.

"Who was that guy?" Embry suddenly spoke, following his line of sight I noticed a hunched over Ian walking home in the rain. Slumping down on my seat I rubbed my forehead with my hand. I was a terrible friend.

"Just a friend," I whispered leaning my head against the cool glass.

"You smell like him," Colin observed tugging on a strand of my hair, Embry automatically growled and I saw his hands tighten on the wheel.

"I said he was just a friend," I snapped staring thoughtfully at the doodles on my hand.

"A friend who holds your hand?" Embry's voice sounded strained and looking over I noticed he was shaking slightly.

"Yes," I retorted, "its none of your business anyway." I turned away from him and Brady whistled lowly in the back seat.

"I guess its not," Embry muttered lowly turning the wheel sharply. Looking around I noticed the tiny narrow road before us and the beach down below us.

"Where are we going? This is the opposite direction from home!"

"We're going cliff diving," Embry grinned. I swear he is bi polar.

"Oh no. Oh _hell_ no," I cried, "No way am I jumping off a cliff."

"Come _onnn_," Colin whined tugging on my hair again. I wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach.

"No way! You are insane. Its raining," I cursed shaking my head from side to side. Almost as soon as the words left my mouth the heavy rain slowed to a drizzle and I could faintly make out the sun trying to push back the clouds. I groaned. Why didn't I keep my stupid mouth shut?

"Don't worry. Its fun honestly," Embry's voice was closer than expected and his breath warm on my face. I swallowed while my heartbeat sped up.

"I don't do heights," I said abruptly not leaving it up for discussion.

"Boring," Colin and Brady moaned simultaneously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry glare at them in the rear-view mirror and they immediately went silent. I dug my nails into my leather seat.

"You can just watch," Embry assured me as we rolled to a stop. Desperate for fresh air I jumped out of the car and kicked out my shoes inhaling the sea air. From the cliff I could see for miles. The sea seemed to stretch out forever, never-ending and I could see the tiny coloured dots in the distance that were houses. It was so surreal to see things from that vantage point, beautiful but surreal.

Before I realised what was happening Embry's large hand had taken mine and we were walking closer to the cliff edge. Strangely I felt like any moment I would burst into song. Quil, Seth and Jared lounged in the sun showing off their toned stomachs to the world.

"Look who it is," Seth jumped up and grabbed me in a bear hug while Embry growled. Surprisingly I found myself laughing.

"Where's Paul?" I asked hesitantly twisting a strand of hair around my finger as I sat down.

"Doing my patrol," Seth's grin stretched from ear to ear, "Watch this!" Without another word he ran to the edge. I let out a scream as he curled up into a ball and jumped. Scrambling closer to the edge on my hands and knees I was breathing heavily as I peeked over the edge just in time to see Seth surface and wave his hands in the air. Turning around I noticed everyone laughing at me, even Embry. My cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

"No need to scream," Jared rolled his eyes and casually stood up and stepped over the edge. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming out again. Brady and Colin soon followed as the pushed each other over. I realised that Quil was asleep in the sun, he looked so peaceful.

"He was up with Claire all night, her parents called him because she was having a nightmare and they couldn't get her to stop crying," Embry said lowly causing me to shiver as he squeezed by hand tighter. The whole Claire/ Quil thing was so surreal, but he obviously adored her and I guess that's all that mattered. I was going to have to ask Embry how they were related some time.

"Are you sure you don't want to jump?" Embry asked. The wind seemed to caress my cheeks and I felt weirdly at peace with Embry, something I had not felt in a very long time.

"I-I don't know," I admitted chewing on my bottom lip, "will you hold my hand?"

"Of course. I promise not to let go," his voice was sincere and unbelievably I found myself believing him. Standing up on wobbly legs I took a step closer to the edge and gripped Embry's hand tightly.

"You promise?" I peered doubtfully over the edge.

"I promise," Embry briefly pressed his lips to the top of my head. Not giving me time to back out Embry jumped.

Naturally, I screamed.

_Thoughts?_


	18. Vampires and wolf girls

_Thank you all so much for your 300, that's insane. Thank you all :) Here we go again. Enjoy…_

"You are going to pay for that Embry Call," I screamed splashing water in his direction as I waded backwards. Grinning from ear to ear he continued to advance towards me. Distantly I could still make out Quil's sleeping figure on top off the cliff and nearby Brady was ducking Colin under the water. The warm sun caressed my skin as I tilted my head backwards. I felt strangely at peace with the world.

"I doubt that," Embry laughed and increased his pace his brown eyes burning into mine. My whole body felt like it was on fire. Laughing I stumbled backwards still splashing him. My eyes couldn't help but linger on the drops of water clinging to his muscled chest and the way it rose and fell as he breathed. I licked my lips and tried miserably not to blush.

Without any warning someone grabbed me from behind. Screaming I kicked out.

"And you thought you could escape from us," Seth's booming laughter sounded behind me. Embry was almost upon me and I continued to squirm in Seth's tight grasp.

"Seth," I gasped, "I'll do anything…even buy you a lifetime supply of chocolate if you let me go." Seth's body shook behind me as he continued to laugh.

"Tempting," I could hear the smile in his voice, "but I think I'm going to have to pass."

"Nooo!" I cried out as Embry pounced on top of us. Spluttering, my head ducked under the water for a mere mille-second before Embry's warm hands lifted me up again. His eyes sparkled with mischief and Seth's evil smirk made me gulp. I was in for it.

"I wonder Embry," Seth winked at me, "if our dear Ava is ticklish?"

My mouth dropped open with a pop and I searched desperately around for an escape. Colin and Brady were still fighting in the shallows but every so often they would cast an amused glance my way, there would be no help from them.

"I take it that petrified look means she may be very ticklish," Embry's eyes flickered over my body and my skin seem to tingle under his gaze, "I wonder where? Under her arms? I wonder, or her belly?"

"Seriously guys," I smiled weakly, "I am not ticklish!""I beg to differ." I cried out as Seth lifted my body easily from the water and Embry began to tickle my sides.

"Stop it," I gasped between laughs, "come on guys." My body automatically curled over as they continued to tickle me. Embry's warm hands on me made my body feel almost jelly like.

"No way, this is too much fun," Embry smiled and my heart skipped a beat, his face was so close to mine and although Seth was still gripping my elbows it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I had never noticed how kissable his lips looked before.

And then a wolf howled. It was so loud that I fought the urge to cover my ears. Immediately Embry's face soured and Seth's grip tightened on my arms. No one laughed. My heartbeat seemed to still immediately.

"What is it?" my voice sounded off, "is it Paul? What's wrong?"

Embry blinked as if my voice had triggered something within him. His eyes widened as he peered over the top of my head and seemed to communicate silently with Seth. I held back a sob as his warm body pressed up against mine.

"Come on," Seth's voice lacked any of his any enthusiasm, "I'm going to take you to Emily's for a bit. Okay?" Without thinking I reached out to grab Embry's hand as he turned away from me. I couldn't take not knowing, I had been left out in the dark for far too long and I was determined that it wouldn't happen again. It was Embry. I hardly knew him, yet I felt like if he kept anything from me I wouldn't be able to survive it.

"Embry?" my voice was desperate, "What's going on? Is Paul hurt? Tell me what the _hell_ is going on!" His warm brown eyes softened as he turned to look at me and my cheeks flushed pink as he pulled me tightly against him and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I never wanted to let go.

"Everything's going to be fine," his voice was strained, "just some wolf business. Probably just some vampires roaming around. We'll fix it, you will be safe at Emily's."

My whole body seemed to go limp as Embry ran quickly out of the water, my heart thumped loudly in my chest and without speaking Seth picked me up bridle style and ran to Embry's truck. Briefly I noticed that Quil, Jared, Brady and Seth had disappeared as well. I gulped. Something was seriously wrong.

It wasn't until Seth was speeding back down the narrow road leading up to the cliff that Embry's words finally sunk in. My whole body shivered.

"Vampires?" I croaked looking at Seth in panic, "my brother and m-my…Embry hunt bloody vampires?"

"You didn't know?" Seth almost grinned as he rounded a corner and I brought my knees up to my chest. I felt nauseous and light headed as Seth pressed even harder down on the accelerator. He was in a hurry.

"Its why we exist, of there was no vampires there would be no wolfs. We are natural enemies…most of the time," he bit down hard on his bottom lip, "and if they trespass on our land it is our job to get rid of them."

The whole car seemed to spin around me and I dug my nails into my legs to try and regain control of my emotions.

"Oh God, you must be freezing," Seth rummaged around in the back seat while he drove one handed before tossing me one of Embry's shirts. It was only then I realised that I was still dripping wet.

"Is Embry going to be okay?" I clung desperately onto his shirt, "and Paul? And everyone else?" I added quickly still shivering.

"Of course. They do it all the time," Seth muttered distractedly. Turning to look out the window I drunk in the sight of the tiny yellow painted house and a scarred Emily lounging on the front steps of the porch. I gulped and my eyes drifted to the wall of trees that led deeper into the woods. Almost as if hearing my thoughts another wolf howled, my heart clenched painfully tight in my chest as Seth stiffened.

"Time for action," he murmured reaching for the door handle. Hysteria gripped me and I grabbed desperately onto Seth.

"Ava.." he looked pained as he tried to shake of my hand.

"_Please_," I begged, "j-just look after him." I wasn't sure which him I was talking about but I couldn't find the strength to explain.

"I promise," Seth's voice was solemn as he kissed me lightly on top of my head before bounding eagerly out of the car and towards the woods. Holding my head in my hands I slouched down in my seat.

"It all seems pretty messed up at first," a soft voice spoke, "and I would like to say it gets better but that would be a lot of crap."

Smiling slightly I lifted my head to see Emily peering through Seth's still open door. Her long hair was twisted up on top of her head showing off her long scarred neck and her sunny yellow shirt was littered with paint.

"Pretty messed up?" I croaked.

"Well," she kicked a loose stone on the ground, "maybe that's an understatement."

"Clearly," I agreed my eyes once again fixated on the line of trees.

"How about you come inside for some of my secret homemade lemonade," half of her face smiled, "Claire's inside sleeping and Kim should be here shortly."

In reality I wanted nothing more to find Dee and sob but that wasn't what Embry had wanted, I would stay until he returned and no longer.

The tiny kitchen table inside the cramped kitchen was scattered with paint and a plate of half eaten cookies. Peeking into the lounge I spotted Claire also covered in paint lying asleep on the couch hugging a small toy wolf. But what really held my attention was the tall bookshelf filled with books.

"You read?" Emily noticed my gawping face and handed me a glass of lemonade. Taking a gulp I let out a sigh.

"Obviously. Do you?"

"Oh no," Emily smirked, "they all belong to Sam. Cooking's my therapy and reading is his. Not that he has a lot of spare time these days," she frowned and slid down the wall to sit against the wall. Joining her I balanced the glass on my knee and my eyes slid over the bookshelf to the window again.

"Being a wolf must suck!"

"Truly," Emily groaned, "but try being a wolf's wife that sucks even more." My heart clenched tightly again. For some reason I could emphasise with her, not something I was used to. Claire squirmed and muttered Quil's name in her sleep as though she could hear our conversation.

"It must," I whispered.

"But its also the most magical thing on this planet. And I believe a wolf has more love than a normal human man," Emily's finger lightly traced her scars and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

"Not in Paul's case," I spoke sourly and clenched my hand tighter around the glass. He seemed to become even angrier after becoming a wolf, I had loved the old him, my brother.

"I think Paul's problem is that he loves too much," I opened my mouth to disagree but she continued quickly, "how's living with him anyway?"

"Awful," I spat, "I have no privacy. Paul's room is a tip and we never have any food unless I go buy and some. Jared and Paul stay up all hours of the night on the Xbox when their not on patrol and Kim and Jared are always making out on the sofa."

Emily laughed quietly and I glared at her. As Emily opened her mouth to speak Claire cried out.

"Can you make sure she's alright while I get her something to eat?" Emily whispered.

"_What_! I'm crap with kids," Emily just laughed again as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Aunt Emmy," a tiny voice sobbed. Gingerly I stood up and walked around the sofa, Claire's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Where's Aunt Emmy?" she sniffed, her eyes were rimmed red, "And my Quilly?"

"Emily's making you something to eat," I tried to smile reassuringly and failed miserably, "and Q-Quilly's away out getting some stuff for your Aunt." I was such a crap liar, even little Claire could tell I was lying as her eyes narrowed.

"Your unwle Embwy's wolf girl, areent youu?" she smiled slightly as she continued to suck on her thumb. Shuffling from foot to foot I tried to avoid her inquisitive little gaze.

"I'm just his friend," I swallowed.

"Uh-huh," she grinned widely, "I like youu!" Her announcement made me feel strangely warm inside and I blinked back a tear. I felt a sudden urge to feel Embry's warm arms wrap around me, I wanted to feel as protected as Claire.

"I like you too," I muttered distantly as Claire clapped her hands.

"Goood. Will you reead to me then? Uncle Emwey always does."

"Embry reads to you?" I smiled, I liked the picture that produced in my head. Somehow I had always known that Embry would be good with kids.

"Uh-huh," she snuggled back down into the couch again as I picked a worn copy of Cinderella off the littered floor. Sliding in beside Claire I let her rest her head on my knees.

"There once lived a very pretty little girl called Cinderella who….." I yawned.

Much later it was the warmth that awoke me as Embry lifted me carefully onto his lap. His soft brown eyes drunk in the sight of my wrinkled clothes and messy hair.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you earlier," he muttered holding me tighter against him. As the days event hit me my eyes flickered around the room until they landed on a stiff Paul frowning in the doorway. My whole body seemed to sag in relief. They were both alright.

"It okay," I sighed and snuggled deeper into Embry's warm chest as I closed my eyes. So much for leaving as soon as I found out he was okay.

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry for any typos x_


	19. Almost kiss

_Thank you all so much for all your reviews x_

"Are you going to eat that?"

Leaning back against the couch I pressed my hands against my stuffed belly and shook my head.

"No I'm so full," I groaned, "you all eat like animals."

"That's because we are dumbass," Colin winked and stole my half eaten pancake off my paper plate, "wolfs remember?". Behind me Embry growled. Colin held his hands up and backed away slowly while Seth hit him over the head.

On the floor Claire had chocolate syrup smeared all over her face and Quil's, he just laughed and tickled her sides as though he hadn't been awake all night. Emily was in the kitchen singing loudly as she cooked yet another batch of pancakes and Sam was helping her like a true gentlemen.

Sighing in contentment my eyes continued to sweep over the room drinking in the relief on everybody's faces until my eyes happened to land on the large clock dominating one of the walls.

"Oh _crap_!" I cried and jumped up.

"What is it Ava?" Embry's eyes were wide, "are you hurt?" He was trembling slightly and I felt my own eyes widen at the way he reacted to such a simple statement. Around the room all the wolfs were tensed.

"It's Dee's birthday and I haven't phoned her yet and I have literally two hours until I have to meet her in Port Angeles. I am the worst friend _ever_," I tugged at the end of my hair while the room collectively sighed.

"Is that all?" Embry smiled softly and reached out to pull me into a hug.

"Is that _all_?" my voice was unusually high pitched, "she is going to hack my body to pieces if I'm late!" I began to pace up and down out of Embry's reach..

"That's true," Paul's voice was smug and I glared at him as he pushed Colin off the couch to get a seat. Ass.

"You have problems," I muttered sourly while trying to locate my missing shoes and Embry's shirt that I had hung over a radiator to dry.

"Maybe," he allowed and bit into one of his pancakes. Scrunching up my nose I turned my back on him, Embry was still smiling softly at me and it sent a shiver up my spine. It was so not the time to start feeling all jelly like.

"You need a dress and a shower?" Emily appeared in the doorway tucked snugly into Sam's side. They looked like they just seemed to slot into each other like a jigsaw puzzle, it made my heart squeeze. Catching my reflection in the window I shuddered.

"Definitely," I muttered running a hand through my knotted hair, I could feel Embry's imposing body behind me and I fought the urge to lean back into his arms.

"I have a dress you can borrow," Kim appeared in from the garden, her cheeks rosy, "you look about my size. Its in the car."

"And I have a shower upstairs," Emily smirked, "with hot water."

"Hot water?" I mumbled.

"Lots of it."

"Lead the way." Behind me the whole room erupted into laughter while I stuck my tongue out as them as I followed Emily up the stairs. Embry's eyes were on my body the whole time.

Just over an hour later I tugged at the bottom of the tiny dress I wore as I slouched down in Embry's truck. His eyes had been fixated on my legs from the moment I had come down the stairs.

"Can you please watch the road?" I muttered flushing red as I squirmed in my seat.

"Sorry," Embry coughed and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "you just look beautiful."

My neck felt exposed as I had let Emily put it up and Kim's black mini dress hardly covered my ass.

"Yeah right," I groaned putting a lick of lip-gloss on my mouth and fixing my smudged eyeliner in the truck's rear-view mirror.

"You do," Embry's voice was serious.

"If you say so," I smiled slightly, "you don't have to take me all the way to Port Angeles, I can get the bus."

"I don't mind," he grinned, "besides me and some of the boys are going out in Port Angeles later."

"You are?" My eyebrows rose immediately and I smirked while Embry's eyes locked with mine. I tried to remember how to breath as he leant forward to brush a strand of hair from my face. My heartbeat increased rapidly.

"Maybe I can get a dance?"

"If your lucky," I gasped and tried to ignore the sharp pain in my stomach as his eyes moved back to the road.

"So is Dee your best friend?" he asked. Best friends wasn't really the words to describe Dee, she had become so much more over the years and in some ways I felt like I was part of her. I couldn't fathom a world without her.

"You could say that," I smiled, "but she's more like a sister."

"So I guess any guy wanting to ask you on a date would have to get through Delilah first?"

"Well," I spluttered as my face turned a deep shade of red, "she does influence my decisions sometimes but we do disagree when we have to. I know how to follow my own head."

"That's good to know." My whole body tingled as Embry took my hand in his own. I almost forgot how to speak as his thumb rubbed soothing circles on my palm. Our hands seemed to fit into each others perfectly. A perfect match.

"Is this okay?" Embry's voice was low as if he was telling me a secret and if I had been standing my legs would most certainly have given way. Not trusting my voice I simply nodded as Embry's face broke into an ear splitting grin. Truthfully I liked holding his hand, it was the most simple gesture in the world, yet between us it seemed to signify something so much more. Something so much bigger than the both of us.

"What's you favourite colour?" he asked suddenly.

"Brown," I answered without thinking. Turning my face away from his inquisitive gaze I bit down hard on bottom lip.

"Brown?" his eyes narrowed in confusion, "what kind of brown?"

"Muddy brown," I laughed loudly to try and cover up my embarrassment. The colour of his eyes. I had no idea when it had become my favourite colour.

"Favourite place in the world?"

"La Push," I smiled genuinely, "its beautiful most of the time."

"That's good," he muttered under his breath and I frowned, "favourite wolf?"

"Seth," I teased and concentrated on the warmth of his hand. I got flung closer into his side as we rounded a corner.

"Seth?" he cried with mock outrage, "not me?"

"Nope," I smirked, "you smell!"

"I smell?" he frowned and sniffed the air. Hiding a laugh behind my free hand I let myself lean more into Embry's warmth. He was the most comfortable person ever, it was easy to be myself around him and not worry about the consequences.

"Moving on." I laughed as he shifted me until I was almost on his lap.

"I'm pretty sure this is dangerous," I grinned suddenly very aware of his imposing muscles under his top. I concentrated on keeping my breathing even.

"Don't worry. I'll save you if we crash," he held me tighter with his free hand. His eyes burned into mine and my whole body felt as though it was on fire.

"Embry-" I began but my breath caught in my throat as he leant towards me. My heart thumped once as I licked my lips. He was so close. So close.

And then his phone rang.

"Shit," Embry murmured as we swerved around a corner and I realised we were entering Port Angeles. Disappointment engulfed me but I smiled tightly as his eyes swept over me.

Embry Call had almost kissed me. The thought made me dizzy. When had I suddenly began to want nothing more than to feel his lips on mine?

It was going to be a long night and I hoped Embry was going to be a part of it.

_Thoughts?_

_I will try and update at least once more before Christmas but if I don't manage, Merry Christmas :)__ xx_


	20. Will you?

_**Once again thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they always make me smile and urge me to keep writing. So here we are with yet another chapter. Enjoy..**_

"Where the _hell _have you been?"

Pulling self-consciously at the bottom of my dress I pushed through the crowds to reach Dee. Her eyes were wild and the cocktail in her hand was tipped slightly to the side. She was already drunk.

"I'm _so_ sorry," I murmured pulling her into a hug, "I lost track of time."

"That is so_ not _acceptable," she cried waving her hands around wildly, narrowly missing Ian's nose. Christine hid a smirk behind her hand and leaned closer into Kyle's side as he squeezed her hips tightly. I swallowed a lump in my throat thinking about Embry's truck probably still loitering by the kerb outside.

"I have a feeling that Ava will be buying this round of drinks," Ian smirked. I was relieved to see that he was treating me normally.

"Now that is a good idea," Dee slurred clapping her hands excitedly, "I'll have a shot of that fluorescent pink stuff!"

At least in her drunken state she was more likely to forgive me, I would be prepared for hell later on in the week when she remembered.

"Fluorescent pink stuff?" I wrinkled my nose, "_really_?"

"She's already had a green one, a blue one and a yellow one. What harms a pink one going to do?" Kyle shouted to be heard over the thumping sound of music. I rolled my eyes as I thought of her poor liver.

"I love this song!" Dee fell towards me and grabbed my hand in hers, beginning to tow me towards the dance floor.

"No, _no_," I shook my head furiously, "no way in hell am I getting in amongst a crowd of sweaty, hormone driven _gorillas_. Besides I have to get the drinks."

"Don't worry," Ian winked, "I'll get them."

"Come _on_," Dee whined, "lets dance."

"You are going to hell," I growled at Ian as Dee continued to pull on my arm. I bit back a curse as I knocked into someone.

"Oh well if I'm already going, I better make it for a good reason," Ian shouted as Dee finally pulled me in amongst the crowd of jumping people. The smell of sweat hit me instantly as Dee pulled me tightly against her and started to sway from side to side with her eyes shut. Biting back a laugh I tried to move my hips as if I knew what I was doing while trying not to breath. Someone pressed behind me and put their hands on my hips.

"Hey!" I snapped, "get your hands off me."

"Its just me," Ian voice whispered in my ear. Unusually his voice didn't comfort me as it might once have before. His arm stretched around the front of me and held out a couple of shots.

"I don't drink much," I shook my head while Delilah grabbed hers and downed it in a one large gulp turning to the man behind her and beginning to dance again. A drunk Dee was a stupid Dee, I tried to keep my eye on her.

"Come _on_. Just tonight," Ian's breath was warm against my neck and as his arms snaked around my waist I wriggled uncomfortably in his grasp. I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Come on," he breathed again, my heart thumped loudly in my chest.

"Ian. I said no!"

His arms tightened around me and he rubbed his hands up and down my body. I hadn't realised how drunk he was before then. Unusually I felt vulnerable.

"She said _no_," my legs instantly felt like jelly at the sound of his voice, "now do you mind if I steal Ava for a dance?"

Ian's face hardened instantly while Dee continued to dance obliviously beside us.

"What are you doing here? I don't recall inviting you," Ian snarled pulling himself up to his full height, which still had nothing on Embry. Ian's hands were still placed possessively on my waist and I flushed bright pink as Embry's eyes narrowed in on them. It felt all wrong.

"This is a nightclub," Embry spoke slowly his brown eyes sparkling with amusement, "it's a free country. Me and my friends can come here if we want."

"Not when I'm here you cant," Ian clenched my waist tighter, "everything was fine until you came into the picture. Fine!" he cried, "if you want to fight for her I'll fight for her. Right now."

"Ian-" I tried. All I could picture was Ian's crumpled body and Embry being escorted out by the police. It was not going to end well.

"Don't worry," Embry murmured thoughtfully, "I don't want to fight for Ava," my heart sunk, "I'm going to do things right, the old fashioned way. And if she chooses me I will be so grateful but if not that's up to her. I value her choices. "

I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle at his feet as his brown eyes continued to gaze into mine. My heartbeat was so loud that I most likely everyone could here it over the thumping music. Ian's hands loosened on my hips as I tried to stop myself from falling over.

"If fairs how you want to play it then fair it is," Ian swallowed loudly, "may the best man win."

I snorted out a laugh and both of them looked at me curiously as I ducked my head, my cheeks flamed an even deeper red.

"So Ava," my eyes flickered upwards, "would you do me the honour of giving me a dance?"

"But-" Ian began.

"Alls fair in love and war," Embry winked at me as I stifled yet another laugh, I continued to sway unsteadily on my feet.

"Well I'm still going to win," Ian slurred, "I always do." He let go of my hips and stumbled in the direction of the bar. I clamped my eyes shut not wanting to see him fall flat on his face.

"What was so funny earlier?" Embry's warm breath sent shivers down my spine as I leant reflexively into his warmth. He hugged me gently to his chest and we swayed out of time with the music.

"Well," I snorted again, "your not exactly a man are you. You're a wolf."

Embry chuckled lowly and rolled his eyes while I stepped closer to him trying to inhale his comforting woodsy scent, it reminded me of home.

"Well noticed."

"Thanks by the way," I whispered, "he's not himself, it's the drink. He'll probably forget about everything tomorrow."

"I doubt that," Embry sighed, "your beautiful you know, I'm surprised there isn't more boys fighting me for you."

"Shut _up_," I grumbled lowering my gaze. I had always hated compliments.

"I hate it when you do that," Embry's voice was soft as he tilted my head upwards, "I love looking into your eyes."

"I said stop it," I snapped looking around, "where's Dee?"

Continuing to look around I couldn't see her stumbling figure in sight, my heart stilled. Where the hell was she?

"Oh shit," I stamped my foot, narrowly missing Embry's own foot. He frowned as he used his height to look over everyone's head.

"I cant find her," he chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. I tried yet again to not notice how kissable his lips looked, I failed.

"Come on," his large hand gently took mine and began to tow me through the crowds, "go check the ladies toilets and I'll wait here."

She was sitting on the floor hunched over against the wall. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I eventually found her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" I yelled, "you almost gave me heart attack!"

"He was so pretty Ava," she murmured distantly, "h-his voice was like a melody and his eyes…his eyes were breath taking. I think I'm in love."

Holding back a snort of laughter I tried unsuccessfully to get her on her feet, she just slipped back down the wall again.

"So pale but beautiful. He gave me his number Ava," she smiled goofily, "h-he danced with me."

"What about Oliver?" I grumbled still trying to lift her. She was a hell of a lot heavier than she looked. Her eyes welled up with tears suddenly and her face paled.

"H-he dumped me," she sobbed leaning against me and sniffing on my bare shoulder. My heart sunk. My best friend had been dumped and I had been too busy to notice.

"On my birthday," she wailed wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. Stumbling I tried not to fall as Dee continued to sob, a sharp pain shot through my body. I was a dreadful friend.

The door slammed open suddenly and I let out a shriek. Embry stood in the doorway his nose wrinkled as his eyes flickered towards us.

"Are you alright?" his voice was urgent as he rushed towards me and tried to take Dee in his arms. She continued to sob.

"Can you just take us home?" I sighed my head spinning. Everything was just too bloody complicated it was unreal and that was without adding wolfs and crappy brothers into the equation.

"Of course," Embry smiled slightly, "anything for you."

I headed for the door not wanting him to see the faint blush that had spread rapidly across my cheeks.

Back in the truck Dee lay out in the back seat, one of Embry's many spare tops covering her shaking frame. I tried unsuccessfully to swallow back the guilt as I slipped into the passenger seat and curled my knees up to my chest. Without hesitating I took Embry's free hand in mine. He had suddenly become my rock. It was slightly bizarre but like it or not I needed him.

"Are you _sure_ your alright?" he whispered as Delilah snored in the back seat. Almost shy he reached forwards and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear as the darkness sped by outside.

"I am now," I admitted, "I'm glad you decided to check up on me though." Wriggling around in my seat I moved closer to the warmth of Embry's body. He was like my own personal radiator and I was growing used to it.

"Like I was _ever_ going to leave you alone in a nightclub filled with guys who only want one thing and people forcing alcohol down your throat especially when your under age!"

"Yes Dad," I laughed rolling my eyes. Dee turned in her seat and I smirked as I saw her thumb in her mouth. She looked so at peace when she was sleeping.

"I am definitely not your Dad," Embry growled playfully, "the thoughts I have about you are not very fatherly I can assure you."

"Shut up," I murmured again, the tips of my ears turning red as I used my hair as a shield to hide from him.

"No," Embry's voice was low and it made me tremble with anticipation, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?"

My mouth went suddenly dry and I blinked rapidly wondering if I had heard him right.

"Like on a _date_?" I croaked my breaths coming out in sharp gasps. I felt suddenly hot as his brown eyes seemed to drink in every inch of my body.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "like on a date. So do you want to?"

Dee snored loudly again and I jumped in my seat.

"Sure," I blushed, "why not?"

Embry's answering smile took my breath away and I had to wonder how could a date with me have made him so happy. Not even the butterflies in my stomach could take away my own answering smile.

For once everything seemed to be going right. Perfect even.

I wondered how long that would last.

_**I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I didn't want to leave you all hanging any longer. Please let me know your thoughts?**_

_**Sorry for any typos.**_

_**I hope you all had a very merry Christmas :)**_

_**Oh and Who's POV would you like to read the first date in?**_


	21. The Beginning of forever?

_As always thank you so much for your reviews. After so many requests I have decided to split the first date into two chapter, the first being from Embry's POV so enjoy….._

Running my hand through my non existent hair I frowned at myself in the mirror and pulled uncomfortably at the restraining shirt I wore. Blinking twice I licked my lips and swallowed loudly feeling suddenly warm.

"Stop posing," my mum laughed standing in the kitchen doorway a wine glass in her hand.

"I wasn't posing," I protested my eyes flickering around the lounge trying to find my wallet. I was going to be seriously late. I couldn't be late. Ava would kill me but that would only be if I managed to get through Paul first. I swallowed loudly.

"Am I finally going to meet this girl after your date?" my mum smiled slightly wiping her floured covered hands on her apron as she followed my movements with her curious eyes.

"You never wanted to meet any of my other dates," I grumbled kneeling down to look underneath the couch glancing at the clock again.

"This ones different. I can feel it in here," she pressed hand to her heart, "your always smiling when you come home from seeing her and you've made such an effort with this date. I mean your even wearing a shirt!"

"Shut up Mum," I grumbled swiping all the magazine off the coffee table.

"She _is_ beautiful, I see her working in that little bookshop of Sue Clearwater's. Although she does a fair bit of cursing, we will have to sort that out."

"Mum," I groaned, "you haven't been spying have you?"

"Of _course_ not," she sounded appalled at my accusation, "only observing. Is this what your looking for?"

Glancing up I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes landed on my torn wallet in her outstretched hand. A guilty smile was painted upon her face.

"If I am late, I am so blaming you," I cried although I couldn't stop my mouth from turning up at the corners.

"Don't be nervous," my Mum straightened my shirt as I bent down to kiss her briefly on the head, "have you got the flowers and chocolates?"

"I have the daisy chain Claire made her and the red rose I got her is in the car. And I got her a big jar of those sour snakes and lollipops she always goes starry eyed over instead of chocolate," I glanced one last time in the mirror as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Your growing up so fast," she sighed wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"Aw Mum," I groaned again, "please don't cry."

"Happy tears I can assure you," she smiled a watery smile, "will you be home after your date or…" she trailed off not quite sure how to finish the sentence.

"I'll be home. I have the night off," I smiled ducking out into the cold night. At least it wasn't raining.

"I'll be waiting up. I want to know _every_ detail. Good luck," she called after me as I remembered to grab my jacket at the last second in case Ava got cold. Sliding into my truck I took a calming breath and blinked a couple of times before turning the key in the ignition.

Drumming my fingers on the steering wheels I reached back to put a few discarded sweet wrappers under the seats and placed my jacket on Ava's seat with a smile. It seemed like days since I had seen her yet in reality it had only been a few hours. Cursing I swerved around a dog as it ran out in front of me and fumbled to answer my ringing phone.

"What?" I snapped pressing down on the accelerator racking my brains for a any CD that I owned that Ava might like.

"Everything's all set," Seth's excited voice sounded in my ear. Wincing I took the phone away form my ear a little.

"Thanks again Seth," I murmured my palms growing sweaty as I neared Paul's flat.

"Did you wear the shirt Emily bought you?" Seth's voice was suddenly urgent. I could hear Claire's high pitched laughs in the background accompanied by Sam's gruff laugh. Rolling my eyes I indicated right my tongue darting out to lick my drying lips.

"Of course I am Seth," I grinned.

"Good luck mate," he muttered, "don't mess it up."

"Your confidence in me is astounding," I grumbled, the nerves creeping back up on me again. Trying desperately to control my body I was determined not to let the wolf take over and ruin my clothes.

"And Quil says not to eat any garlic if your looking for a kiss at the end of the night," Seth laughed, "Oh and Claire thinks kissing is 'yucky' and you shouldn't do that to Ava."

Chuckling I pulled up to the sidewalk and hesitantly turned off the ignition my eyes flickering longingly towards the woods.

"About my patrol-" I began.

"Don't worry Leah and Brady are covering it."

"Tell them to be careful. Jared smelt fresh leech this morning," I scratched the back of my neck my eyes darting to the shadows mowing around in the apartment. Ava was in there waiting on me.

"Of course mate," in the background I heard more laughter as my stomach clenched uncomfortably, "Go dazzle that girl with your charm says Emily. Have fun."

Breathing hard I stared at the phone for a long moment as it clicked and Seth disappeared. Running one last calming hand through my hair I gathered the rose and daisy chain in my arms before stumbling form the car. A car horn blared and swerved around me, flipping them off I gazed once more inside the truck to make sure it was clean before making my way towards the apartment.

Naturally it was Paul who answered the door his body stretched up to his full height as he peered down at me in distaste. Squaring my shoulders I tried to act indifferent to his act of intimidation. Squeezing through the small gap in the door I sighed in relief. Jared hid a smirk as he toyed with Kim's hair on the couch.

"Where's Ava?" her scent engulfed me as I glanced longingly around the room. As if hearing my voice Ava's let out a squeal from the nearest bedroom and I immediately started towards it.

"Relax," Kim giggled, "she's almost finished getting ready or she should be. She's been in their with that scary friend of her for hours."

"Scary friend?" I narrowed my eyes as Ava let out another squeal followed by a round of cursing, "she sounds like she's getting tortured!"

"Delilah is the scary friend," Paul growled his fists clenched by his side, "I'm not happy about this date thing."

"You've made that crystal clear," I muttered sourly resisting the urge to run to Ava. My heart clenched in my chest.

"If you lay one hand on her without her permission I will hunt you down like the dog you are and break every single bone in your body before tossing them-"

"Paul!" a small voice yelled. My heart swelled and I let out a gasp as I turned to face her. She was so beautiful.

A purple corset hugged her curvaceous body and my eyes swept quickly over her breasts before drinking in the sight of her never ending legs enhanced my the heels she was wearing. I tried to remember not to drool as I glanced into her twinkling silver eyes. A familiar blush had spread across her pale cheeks and she chewed on her bottom lips there for drawing my eyes to her lips, I was eager to feel them on my own. I still couldn't believe she was mine.

A sharp growl interrupted my thoughts and I frowned as my eyes flickered to Paul. A vein looked ready to pop out of his head and he was trembling slightly. Jared looked amused as he placed Kim on his lap.

"Don't ever look at my sister like that again," Paul snarled.

"Shut the hell up Paul," Ava snapped before I had the chance to, "Embry, are we ready to go?" her voice was hesitant but I didn't hesitate at all as I crossed quickly across the room and pressed her firmly against my chest, inhaling her breath taking scent.

"Your so beautiful Ava," I smiled into her hair as she shivered. I loved having that effect on her.

"Cant breath," she gasped pushing feebly against my chest. Reluctantly I stepped back.

"Oh sorry," my eyes widened as they once again scanned her body to make sure she was alright, "Claire made you a daisy chain and I got you a r-rose."

Her eyes glistened as though she was close to tears and I noticed Dee leaning against the door frame smirking as she pretended to look down at her nails. With shaking hands she took the daisy chain from my hand and put it around her wrist.

"I love it," she smiled and gripped the rose tightly in her hand before grabbing my own hand with her other. My smile widened as my heartbeat sped up.

"Ready?" I murmured tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear so I could see her eyes more clearly.

"Be back by eleven and no later," Paul growled lowly as we made our way towards the door.

"Yes Dad," Ava rolled her eyes and laughed as I slammed the door in his face. Squeezing her hand tighter my eyes never left her face. She was everything I had ever wanted and yet so much more. How had i gotten so lucky?

_Thoughts?_

_I promise to try and update as soon as possible but my relatives are coming to stay for a few days and my room is being taken over by little kids but I promise to try and find a spare hour somewhere to write the next chapter…_

_Thanks once again. Until next time …._


	22. First Kiss

_Wow! I cannot believe how close to 400 reviews we are. I never, ever believed that so many people would read and enjoy this story. So thank you so, so much everyone. Anyways here we go with the second half of their first date. Eeeek!…._

Stumbling down the countless stairs I felt surprisingly light as Embry's hand squeezed mine. A permanent blush stained my cheeks. His face kept flashing in my head from when I had walked out the room, the way his bottomless brown eyes had widened and his mouth had slipped open just a tiny bit as I continued to shout at Paul. He made me feel beautiful. My face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"What are you thinking?" Embry's warm breath tickled my ear and I fought the urge to let out a girlish giggle. Once again I felt his eyes slide over my legs. Dee was a genius. The heels may hurt like hell but they sure made me look taller.

"N-nothing," I murmured, he made me breathless by just simply standing nearby. His eyebrow quirked up and he grinned as if he just knew that it was him I was thinking about. It seemed to be always him.

"I make you so flustered that you cant even think," Embry winked and I felt my mouth go dry as I fell down the last step. Embry's hand tightened on mine so I wouldn't fall and grinning he dragged me out into the night.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked hesitantly as he opened the truck door. Refusing his help I tried to breath in the hellish corset and pulled myself up into the truck. He rolled his eyes at my display before gently shutting the door behind me.

"Where do you think we're going?" Embry smiled again and my heart seemed to squeeze in my chest as he turned his key in the ignition. Glancing around the truck I inhaled the familiar scent of cleaning products but I could still faintly smell the woods- it had become my favourite smell- Embry always smelled like it. I bit my lip to stop myself form smiling as I noticed a few crumpled chocolate papers hidden underneath the backseat. He had cleaned his car for me. The simple gesture tugged at my heart strings.

"To the movies?" I guessed wringing my hands in my laps unsure what to do with them. Embry solved that problem my grabbing one of them in his and turning to face me. He always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"To the movies?" he muttered, "you are insulting my intelligence by your lack of trust in my imagination and dating skills."

"There's nothing wrong with the movies," I laughed as we turned a corner. My body slid closer to Embry's and I felt myself relax into his familiar warmth. I could of sworn I heard a rumble of satisfaction come from him but I kept my eyes on our intertwined hands. They were a perfect match.

"The movies are boring. Ordinary," Embry's voice was soft, "and you are anything but ordinary." I could listen to his voice all day.

"I think your mixing me up with someone else. You're the wolf not me," I smiled but his gaze was completely serious as we rounded another corner. I had absolutely no idea where we were going.

"I have never met anyone more extraordinary than you," Embry's voice sent shivers down my spine, "your determination and strength shames even the strongest wolf. The way you face your fears and laugh despite everything we continue to put you through. And your smile is anything but ordinary. It is rare and sometimes sad but it could light up anyone's day."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing seemed to get out. My body felt like jelly and my heart stilled. Stupidly I felt tears sting at the edge of my eyes. No one had ever said anything like that to me before and strangely I didn't have a bitchy response ready. Embry was making me soft.

"Embry-" I croaked.

"Anyways," he cut me off with another wink as he squeezed my hand more tightly, "next guess?"

"Guess?" I said dumbly looking out at the blur of green passing by. We weren't heading in the right direction for Port Angeles, that much I knew. I swallowed back the stupid tears.

"Where I'm taking you."

"Oh…" I bit my lip again, "skydiving?"

His laughter shook the whole car and another smile spread across my face. He had changed the mood so quickly and that was one of the many reasons I was falling for him. I was falling for Embry Call. I smiled brighter.

"Skydiving?" he barked out another laugh, "I thought you didn't like heights?"

"Well you managed to make me jump off a cliff," I said, "so who knows? You might want to turn me into an adrenaline junkie."

"That's true," he grinned and stuck out his tongue, "although maybe we should start out with something easier like….swimming with sharks."

I whacked him playfully on the shoulder as we turned another corner onto tougher terrain. My eyes drifted over his shirt as his body continued to heave up and down with laughter, surprisingly, I missed him not wearing a shirt and being able to droll over his body. I blushed _again_.

"We're here," his voice seemed to seep into my blood and I felt all warm inside.

"Where?" I asked dumbly my eyes drifting towards his lips.

"Our first date silly," he smirked and I felt my lips droop in disappointment as he let go of my hand. The cold air caressed my face as he clicked open the door. Butterflies invaded my stomach and I plastered a smile on my face as he opened my own door. Before I could protest his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me down from the truck. The warmth of his body pressed against me as I shivered again.

His hand found mine as I drunk in my surroundings. Embry's own eyes flickered down to my feet.

"I forgot you had heels on," lines appeared on his forehead as he frowned, "we have to walk on the sand for a little bit and clamber over some rocks. I didn't think. Stupid, stupid me," he grumbled

"Embry," I soothed, "I'll take them off. They hurt like hell anyways and their a danger hazard," I smiled, "their Dee's anyways. It isn't like I don't walk on the sand barefoot all the time."

"Your brilliant," he kissed me quickly on the cheek and reached down to help me out of my shoes as my face blushed scarlet yet _again_. His hands were gentle on my feet and I gasped his thumb skimmed lightly over the heel of my foot.

"Lets go," Embry smiled brightly as he chucked my shoes in the direction of some tress, mentally I tried to remember the location. Dee would _kill_ me if I lost her shoes.

My feet sunk into the familiar sand as we walked, me taking three steps to Embry's one. His excitement seemed to make him forget my smallish size yet his eyes never seemed to leave my face or my legs. The moon was our only light- ironically it was a full moon. Everything was silent aside out breathing. It was beautiful.

Near the end of the beach was a set of boulders and rocks.

""I didn't really think this through," Embry murmured lowly, "hold onto my hand and wash out for any jaggy rocks. Just ask if you want me to carry you."

"I can do it myself," I grumbled.

"Of course you can," Embry smirked as he placed his foot carefully on the first boulder. Gently he pulled me up beside him. Wobbling I grabbed his hand tighter and sidled closer to him.

"You alright?" he breathed.

"Yeah," I whispered, "just fine." My mind wandered to his lips again as he manoeuvred his way higher up and pulled me gently after him. I tried to remember how to breath in the tight corset. When Dee had picked my outfit she probably hadn't had a scramble over the rocks in mind, I could almost imagine her scowling face. She thought of first dates as expensive dinners and countless kisses. But to me it was perfect. Embry was perfect.

"You alright?" he asked again snaking his arms around my waist to lift me over a jagged bit. I let out a squeal as he pulled me bridle style into his arms.

"Embry," I gasped, "what are you doing?"

"This bits tricky," his face was so close to mine that I could almost see the beads of sweat on his forehead, "I don't want you to cut your feet."

"I'm heavy," I protested hitting out weakly at his shirt covered chest.

"I sincerely doubt that," he smiled, "and besides I'm a wolf. Remember?"

"How could I forget? You have a body temperature way above average and you are stronger than any man I have ever met, well besides Seth," I smirked.

"All that doesn't bother you, does it?" Embry's eyes peered at me closely as he continued to scramble down the rock side.

"Its actually the appeal," I snorted, "I mean what other girl had her own personal radiator?""I like the sound of that," his lips brushed the top of my hair as he jumped down off the last rock. I let out a gasp as my eyes flickered around the secluded beach.

"Embry-" I felt weirdly chocked up.

"What is it?" his eyes were panicked, "we can go somewhere else if you want? Are you too cold? You don't like it do you? I never thought this through. And I know you don't like-"he rambled.

"Shhh," I pressed my finger to his lips as I melted into his arms and continued to gaze around. It was beautiful. Pink fairy lights were draped randomly around a picnic blanket covered in all my favourite foods. There was music playing softly in the background. He had thought of everything.

"You did all of this.." I gulped, "for me?"

"You like it?" Embry whispered his own eyes wide as he looked down at me.

"I love it Embry," I promised wriggling out of his grasp and savouring the feel of the sand between my toes. I had never felt more at peace than in that moment. Without a care in the world I ran to the blanket and flopped down backwards my heart racing. Embry was beside me in an instant.

"Would you like a piece of pizza madam?" he grinned pulling out a pizza box from inside the basket. Touching the top of the box, I grinned.

"Its still warm."

"Courtesy of Seth," Embry's voice carried in the slight breeze and a wolf howled in the distance.

"Thanks Seth," I cried as I heard the snap of a twig and then nothing.

"I wasn't sure about your favourite kind so I asked Dee," he looked at me sheepishly, "I hope its alright.""Ham and pineapple!" I cried flinging open the box, "you've definitely outdone yourself Embry. How are you ever going to beat this on the second date?" Just realising what I had implied I took a hurried bite of my pizza trying to stop the blush from spreading across my face again.

"You want there to be a second date?" he laid his hand gently on my arm as I continued to chew furiously on my piece of pizza. Hesitantly I nodded. Embry's answering smile lit up the beach.

"I still have plenty of ideas up my sleeve," Embry grabbed a piece of pizza from the box as I reached for my second. Curling up on the blanket I tucked my knees underneath me and Embry pulled me towards him. I shivered.

"Do you want my jacket?" his was quiet.

"No," I snuggled closer into his side. "I'm fine just the way I am."

Resting my head on his chest I gazed up into the sky. I had never seen a more cloudless night.

"The stars are so beautiful, aren't they?" I murmured.

"Yeah," Embry said indifferently but I could feel his burning gaze on me. I kicked him lightly with my foot.

"My mum wants to meet you by the way."

I choked on the piece of pizza I was eating.

"What?""She told me that before I left," he smiled. I could tell his Mum meant a lot to him.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I hid my face in his shirt as he hugged me closer to his side.

"She will," he spoke confidently but doubts still lingered in my mind.

"Did she like any of your other girlfriends?" I asked stiffly.

"She never met them. They meant nothing to me," Embry tilted my head up so he could see my face, "nothing. You are more special than all of those other girls put together."

I smiled hesitantly.

"Do I have any ex boyfriends I need to be worried about beating up?" Embry forced a laugh as he tensed beside me. The wind stilled for a moment as the waves crashed against the nearby rocks.

"You have nothing to worry about. I haven't even been kissed," I admitted embarrassed.

"We'll have to change that then, wont we?" Embry smiled widely.

"What do you-"

Embry's face moved closer to mine and my words died in my throat. I could feel my heart pushing against my chest as a shiver travelled down my spine. All the stars in the sky seemed to be watching our every movement.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and I have dreamed about doing this from the moment I met you," his voice was like a melody, entrancing. I leant forward as my eyes landed out his lips, his tongue darted out to lick them as my breathing hitched.

And then his lips were on mine. Soft and hesitant and Embry.

My first kiss.

It was beyond my wildest imaginations and I never wanted it to stop.

_Thoughts?_

_I promise to try and update as soon as possible. *hopefully this weekend* :)_


	23. In the dark

_Wow! Over 400 reviews! As always thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, you all make me smile. Also thank you to those who have my story in their favourites and have story alerted it. It means a lot. So here we go with another chapter. Hope you enjoy…_

"Hell. I think I'm falling for him."

"Mmm," I murmured into the phone as Embry twirled a loose strand of my hair around his finger. He winked at me as I rolled my eyes.

"I mean I didn't have to pay for a thing. He's a proper gentleman. And he's gorgeous. I mean you should see his ass."

Beside me Embry scoffed and I whacked him on the arm, silencing him. I stuck my tongue out at him as I settled backwards into his familiar embrace. A light blush stained my cheeks.

"Ava?" Dee's voice snapped, "are you even listening to me?"

"Of course," I murmured.

"No your not," Embry's breath tickled my ear and I bit my lip to hold back laughter. Damn Embry, distracting me.

"What have I been talking about then?" her voice was challenging and I could almost picture her standing in her pyjamas with her hands on her hips. Embry drew me closer into his arms and I sighed with contentment. I blinked trying to remember what Dee had been talking about.

"Blake," I tried unsuccessfully to push Embry away as his fingers made intricate patterns on my exposed stomach, "You were talking about Blake and how devilishly handsome he is." I grinned at Embry as I spoke.

"You still want to meet him?" her voice was soft almost as if she was scared I would say no. When I had ever said no to Dee? She was far to scary to even think about that.

"Of course," I smiled into the phone slightly intrigued by Dee's new man. He sounded like a true gentleman, although I truly doubted that he could even try to compete with Embry in that area. I smiled slightly to myself like a loon.

"Wednesday night, alright?" I glanced up at Embry for confirmation. He held up six fingers for me to see.

"Anytime after six?" I confirmed. Embry's brown eyes shined as he gently massaged my shoulders. I was in heaven.

"After six?" I could hear the frown in Dee's voice.

"I have homework?" I said pathetically, wincing at my attempt to lie. I had always been a crap liar.

"You mean you have Embry time?" Behind me I could almost sense Embry smirking as his hands stilled on my waist. She didn't sound mad, instead strangely understanding.

"Maybe," I allowed and was greeted by two rounds of laughter. I poked Embry in the ribs as I scowled at Dee on the phone.

"Okay, after six it is. Where something semi decent?"

"I was thinking sweatpants and one of Embry's shirts?" I retorted. Embry's body shook in silent laughter. I snuggled deeper into his chest loving the way his stomach rose and fell with every breath he took.

"I'll come and help you get dressed if I must."

"No!" I exclaimed loudly my thoughts drifting to the night of my date and the fury over her missing shoes, "I-il be fine. I'll wear a skirt or something."

"You better," her voice was laced with sarcasm but I knew she was deadly serious. Embry lightly pinched my arm making sure to make no mark and pointed at the clock. I frowned.

"I have to go," I grumbled as Embry's arms instinctively tightened around me.

"Be sure to give Embry an extra big kiss from me," Dee shouted down the phone. Embry raised his eyebrows and wrinkled up his nose. I laughed.

"Will do," I subtly shook my head at him, "speak to you tomorrow."

"Good luck on that Quileute test tomorrow. Bye," she spoke softly and then the phone went dead. Shuffling around in my seat I turned to face Embry and pressed my hands against his chest.

"Do you really have to go?" I sulked. His hands grazed my arms lightly as he smiled.

"Duty calls," he pressed his lips lightly to my head.

"That sucks, you only just got here."

"Sam has us running extra patrols. He smelt a leech." Quickly I masked the horror that was desperate to break across my face. I was not weak. Instead I hid my head in his chest again.

"Be careful," I spoke reluctantly never wanting to let him go.

"I always am," he tilted my head up and I got distracted as always by his warm brown eyes, "I have something else to do afterwards but I'll see you later."

A blush spread rapidly across my face as I thought of him sneaking in through my bedroom window again.

"I'm looking forward to it," I grinned as his body crouched over mine. His lips were soft and familiar on mine, as always butterflies invaded my stomach as I opened my mouth gradually to allow him entrance. I could feel his own lips smiling against mine. Pulling him closer to me I deepened our kiss as we sighed together.

I groaned as he pulled back. Remembering to breath I drunk in the sight of the red tinge on Embry's cheek.

"I really, really have to go," Embry whispered standing up. Crouching down to my level he gave me one last gentle peck on the lips before jogging towards the door.

"Don't study too hard," he called over his shoulder with a wink. He knew I wouldn't. "Be careful," I enforced again as my throat tightened against my will, the way it always did when he left. My only answer was the slam of the door.

Closing my eyes for a brief second I remembered the feel of his lips on mine and his warm breath tickling my air. Shivering I tucked my legs underneath me and opened my Quileute text book.

The slam of the door woke me up. Groaning I shifted position my eyes darted towards my overturned textbook lying abandoned on the floor. So much for studying.

"Ava?" I was blinded as Paul flicked on the lights. Groaning I stretched my sore muscles and let out a yawn.

"Why are you not ready?" Paul almost sounded concerned as he stalked towards me still shirtless. I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped grabbing my textbook from the floor.

"I'm taking you to the bonfire," he spoke slowly as if he was talking to a small child and I fought the urge to flip him off as I glanced at the clock. Embry would be half way through his patrol.

"What bonfire?" my tongue darted out to lick my dry lips as I tried to remember what was in the fridge. My stomach rumbled loudly.

"Didn't Embry invite you?" lines appeared on Paul's forehead as he frowned, "all the other imprints are going with their wolfs to hear the stories again."

My head snapped up as he said that word again. Imprint? What the hell did it mean?

"Imprint?" I murmured, "you said that before. What is it again?"

A slight tremble ran throughout Paul's body as he glared at a mark on one of the walls. What had I said?

"He hasn't told you?" his tone was disbelieving, I had to lean forward in my seat to hear him.

"Told me what?" I smacked my hand against my head, "do not tell me you not only turn into wolfs but you all work for the CIA too?"

Paul smirked slightly as he tilted his head to look at me as if deep in thought. Paul never thought about anything. I felt suddenly cold.

"Well I'm taking you to the bonfire," Paul said suddenly his hand darting out to grab my arm suddenly. I flinched away from him as my mind replayed our previous conversation in my head.

"b-but," I stammered suddenly unsure of myself, "Embry doesn't want me to go so maybe I shouldn't."

"He does," Paul smiled almost reassuringly, "he was talking about it earlier in the week, he probably just forgot to mention it."

"Okay," I muttered, "just give me a minute to make myself decent."

Paul had a wicked glint in his eye. It made my stomach coil into a twist of nerves.

There was something I didn't know and I was determined to know what it was. I didn't like being in the dark.

"We'll see how much she likes you after this Call," I could of sworn I heard Paul mutter.

Shaking my head I hurried into the room my thoughts all over the place. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry it's a little short, I have to start learning my Spanish NAB now :/_


	24. And then there was me Just me

_As always thank you all so much for your brilliant reviews, they make me smile like a loon for days. Hope this chapter lives up to your expectations…._

Light rain littered the sand as we walked. Beside me Paul shuffled with his head down, raindrops staining his bare chest. He was too quiet. Pulling my hood up I sped up as an icy wind brushed past us. In the distance I could see the warmth of a large, single bonfire burning brightly. Only a few discarded bottles and arranged logs reminded me of the summer with Dee and Ian. It seemed like so long ago. It seemed so simple, a life without wolfs and insane brothers but for some stupid reason I didn't miss one bit of it. I had always enjoyed a challenge.

Breathing in deeply I scanned the nearby tree line trying to imagine Embry's wolf form running amongst the other wild animals, being free. In some ways I was envious of him. Some days I would do anything to run for miles and forget everything.

As we got nearer the bonfire I could almost make out the blurred figures of many people, beside me Paul's steps became sluggish and almost guilty.

"Come on," I grumbled my converse leaving small footprints behind me in the sand. Fatter raindrops began to fall and I muttered a quiet curse under my breath.

"Ava," Paul's voice was almost hesitant. I stopped in my tracks. Paul was never hesitant in anything he did. Again I got the feeling something wasn't right, that momentarily I was going to be drowning in yet more secrets. My stomach twisted.

"What?" I snapped digging my hands deep in my pockets and trying not to shiver. I would have done anything for an Embry hug right about then.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," he scratched the bag of his head as he continued to stare at the floor, "Maybe-"

"Aunnnty Avaaa!"

Automatically I opened my arms as Claire flung herself into them and buried her head in my chest. She smelled like wolf. Her cheeks were flushed pink with the cold and she wore multi coloured gloves. Quil looked quickly around and then relaxed when he spotted Claire in my arms.

"Hey," I smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear forgetting all about Paul as I walked closer to the bonfire, "aren't you cold?" I sure as hell was.

"Quilly kweeps me warm," she smiled showing all her missing teeth and jumped around in my arms. I bet Colin and Brady had been sneaking her chocolate again, she was always so hyper.

"Ava?" Seth's voice almost yelled . I flinched, Seth was never angry. Instantly everyone stilled and all conversations ceased. Sam's head snapped up mid conversation with Emily his eyes instantly darting to Paul's trembling figure behind me. Something felt off.

"She had to know Sam," Paul spoke through gritted teeth. A shiver travelled up the length of my spine.

"That wasn't your decision to make," Sam's voice was harsh as Emily ducked out of his embrace and began walking towards me. Claire's eyes were wide as she sucked on her thumb drinking in the drama around her.

"Like hell it wasn't," Paul literally spat on the sand beside him. I wrinkled up my nose as my head continued to hurt with confusion and uncertainty.

"I can g-" I began as I noticed Seth edge away from the main group.

"Stop!" Paul noticed Seth seconds after I did, he began to stalk towards him, "she _is_ going to hear the truth."

"But-" Seth began. Emily stepped in front of me blocking my view of Paul but she couldn't block out the sound of crunching and Seth's loud curses. I hugged Claire tighter against me trying to shield her from the drama and shield myself form anymore unnecessary pain.

"You okay?" Emily smiled.

"Confused," I admitted, "wanting to know what the hell is going on."

"Understandable," Emily dragged us towards a make shift table piled with food. My stomach grumbled as I reached for the nearest hotdog.

"Although maybe you are ready to hear what the stories have to say," Emily contemplated while Claire furiously nodded her head.

"Wolf gwirls," Claire pointed to herself and then me. I smiled weakly.

"I have never been more ready. It is my life," my voice was firm, "I am the only one who determines my actions and I have a right to hear anything that effects me," I swallowed, "with or without Embry." The rain began to get heavier. Emily sighed almost in defeat as she glanced over at Billy Black who was chatting animatedly with Kim and Jared. It was time.

"Okay," her voice was reluctant as her eyes flickered to the woods. Claire gripped me tighter around the neck.

Wincing, I sat beside Seth my eyes instantly fixated on the purple bruising around his eye and the crooked shape of his nose. Taking my hand he gave it a small squeeze as Claire reached out with her finger and traced the shape of his bruises. I sniffed back unnecessary tears trying to remember the lightness I had experienced only mere hours earlier in Embry's presence.

"We'll get him back later," Quil sat down on my other side and ruffled Claire's hair. She wriggled around in my lap and stuck her tongue out in Quil's direction.

"I'll spit in his food," I murmured, "and then burn all his clothes."

"Good plan," Seth grinned and hugged me tighter against him as Billy cleared his throat and Claire scrambled into Quil's lap. Across the fire Paul sat rigidly his eyes settled on my face. Everyone seemed to be watching me.

"Any requests?" Billy Black slouched down in his wheelchair his face weighed down by laughter lines. A mysterious aura seemed to surround him and he seemed to in sync with the surrounding cliffs, the rain didn't seem to bother him as it continued to pour down.

"How about something with the cold ones in it?" Emily spoke quietly but her eyes were fierce as she glanced around the group. Sam sat stiffly by her side his own face a mask of calm. Almost too calm.

"I would quite like to hear the imprint legend again," Paul leant leisurely back against one of the pieces of driftwood as he spoke.

"Paul-" Seth growled behind me. But before he could continue a shout sounded from behind us. Turning I spotted a smug looking Colin walking towards us while Embry ran quickly towards me his face a mask of horror. I swallowed loudly as Seth pulled me tighter to his side, I gripped onto his arm.

Embry knelt down in front of me his brown eyes soft as he gazed intently at every inch of my body as if making sure no harm had come to me. Turning his head slightly he narrowed his eyes at Paul.

"What the hell did you bring her here for?" Embry snapped his eyes burning furiously.

"Embry-" I tried to put a calming hand on her arm.

"She deserves to know," Paul's voice was hard and unapologetic. Embry went to stand up but I pulled him back down.

"Stop _it_," I hissed. He glanced briefly at me some of the fight seeming to go out of him. I pressed my lips firmly together.

"I was going to tell her when I was ready," Embry's voice was softer. Billy Black frowned.

"Maybe it is time someone told the girl," he murmured but his voice seemed to carry with the wind. Almost like magic.

"The _girl_ would like to know what the hell is going on," I muttered under my breath but Seth's eyes darted to mine as if pleading with me to stay silent.

"I-I-" Embry mumbled looking lost for words. I spotted beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he wrung his hands together.

"Its called imprinting," Paul stood up and began walking towards us.

"Shut _up_," Embry curled his hands into fists, "Shut _up_! This is my job, not yours so but the hell _out_."

"Quilly he swed a bad word," Claire whispered loudly.

"Sorry Claire," Embry flushed a deeper shade of russet as if ashamed as he once again turned to stare at me. Everyone watched us.

"Just spit it out Embry," I mumbled hating everyone's eyes being on me. I wished Dee was with me. Seth squeezed my hand again as if knowing what was in store for me.

"Its called imprinting, another freaky thing us wolfs do," his mouth quirked up into a half smile as he kept his eyes on my face as if waiting for a reaction of some sort, " traditionally its how a wolf finds his mate. Its like love at first sight but stronger, nothing matters more to them than that girl, they would fling themselves under a car to protect them," Embry's tongue darted out to lick his lips, "You're _my_ imprint. My soul mate."

Surprisingly I didn't spit out a constant stream of swear words. Instead I sat there, my hand limp in Seth's as my mind buzzed. The word _mate_ was lodged into my head and however many times I blinked it would not disappear. He had no choice but to love me. Some freaky magic forced him too.

"Say something?" I flinched as Embry reached out to take my hands, "_Anything_?"

Glancing up I spotted Paul's still figure, his eyes wide with understanding. It was almost as if he expected me to run up and cry into his chest, just like the old days. I swallowed loudly and turned to Seth.

"Take me home?" I croaked my forcing back tears. Tears were useless, nothing but a waste of water. They weren't going to change anything.

Embry looked like I had shot a bullet through his heart as he tried to reach for my hand again. Standing up I stumbled backwards.

"I would appreciate if you kept at least three feet away from me at all times," I spoke coldly trying to summon up some of my old bitchiness.

"Ava," he closed his eyes and my heart ached at the disappearance of his brown eyes, "say something. Tell me what your thinking."

"I'm thinking I would very much like to punch you but I know that would be stupid because I would probably end up breaking my own hand in the process." My heart ached, I felt like it had been split down the middle. It hurt to breath. When had I become so reliant on him? When had I fallen in love?

"You don't mean that," he shook his head as if in denial as I continued to walk away, "you're my imprint. I love y-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that," I spat, "you don't _love_ me. You don't know the meaning of love."

"I do," Embry shook a little as he followed me down the beach, Seth and Paul were close on his heels. I scowled at him.

"I thought you were different," I screamed as a useless tear leaked loose, "I thought you chose me for _me_! But boy was I wrong. You were the only person who ever seemed to like me because of who _I_ was. Paul has to love me because we're related but even that not enough for him. Even Dee was forced to sit next to me in English, without that she would probably have never spoken to me. You were the only one Embry," I sunk to the ground, "the only God damn one and you let me down big style."

"Ava," his voice was soft, "I do love you for you. I love the way you get strawberry milkshake all around your mouth when you drink it, I love the way your face scrunches up when you read a book, I love your smile and your frown I love-"

"Shut _up_," I sobbed clamping my hands over my ears, "shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

I scratched Embry's face as he reached for me.

"_Don't_ touch me. Your just like my mother. Like Paul. You _all_ leave. Everyone always leaves."

"I wont leave you. _Ever_."

"Your first mistake was lying to me, your seconds ever being forced to love me in the first place," I hiccupped turning to the stationary figures of Seth and Paul, "take me home."

"Ava," I hated the pity in Seth's voice, "maybe you should hear Embry out."

"Paul?" I tried desperately every inch of my body aching.

"Of course Ava," he frowned, "of course." Without speaking he lifted me into his arms, I sunk effortlessly into them. He smelled so much like Embry.

"Goodbye Embry," I smiled a watery smile, "it was nice knowing you. Jackass."

The next thing I heard was the ripping of clothes and a distant howl.

Once again unloved, the thought seemed to hurt more than it once had. I vowed never to fall in love again it was just too damn painful and I didn't know if I could take anymore.

_Thoughts?_

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been busy studying like mad. The next update probably wont be for at least just over a week as my exams are starting in two days. Wish me luck? I'm going to need it!_


	25. Realisation

_As always thank you all so much for your reviews. So here's a little chapter which is more of a filler than anything else but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Her you go…_

Embry's POV

"She'll come around," Quil grumbled as he bit into his burger, "they always do."

"She wont even let Seth talk to her," I gritted my teeth as I curled my hands into fists, "I have to see her but she wont let me explain."

"To be fair its sort of your fault, you should have told her earlier," Colin announced sliding into the booth with Brady. My body trembled a little but I tried to keep control. I had phased uncontrollably more in the past couple of days then even when I first phased. It just hurt so _damn_ much to be away from her, to know she didn't want to see me. Brady whacked Colin across the head causing him to cry out.

"Really it's Paul's fault. I always knew Paul was a jackass but this is taking things to a whole new level," Brady shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey!" Jared paused mid bite his eyes fierce, "Paul's going through a rough time at the moment."

"Aren't we all?" Brady snapped, "there are at least three leeches on the loose and none of us are getting any sleep, doesn't mean we do something that stupid."

"Shut up, okay," I slammed my fist down on the table, "just _shut_ the hell up!"

"Embry mate-" Colin began. I growled under my breath still trembling slightly. All I could think of was Ava's tear stained face as she shouted insults at me, I had deserved them, didn't mean it hurt any less though. Pushing my food around my plate I wondered what she was doing at that very moment, and wondered if she had passed the Quilette test the previous day. The test _I_ was supposed to help her with. I had failed her, the thought was like a kick in the stomach.

"Are you going to eat that?" Brady asked still chewing his own food. Shaking my head I pushed it forward, I had lost my appetite.

A familiar scent caught my attention and my head snapped up to watch the person come in the door. Quil following my gaze shook his head furiously as if sensing my next move.

"That is _so_ not a good idea Embry," he muttered lowly. The rest of the pack followed his gaze and hummed in agreement. I watched as she walked purposely towards the counter as if deliberately ignoring our table.

"Embry. No!" Ignoring their protests I pushed away from the table.

"We did warn you," Colin shook his head, "that chicks crazy."

Delilah didn't turn around as I approached but her stiff posture told me she knew I was there. Breathing deeply I tried to keep calm as I tapped her on the shoulder.

"What the _hell_ do you want Call?" she snapped tapping her long fingernails on the counter. She looked unnaturally pale and looked to have even more make up on than normal. She almost looked like a leech. I shivered at the thought.

"How is she?" I croaked forcing the words out, wishing desperately I could talk to Ava instead of Delilah.

"Let's get this straight I don't know what the hell you did to her but you have absolutely _no_ right to ask me how she is. She looked like a flippen ghost when I finally got her out of bed this morning, its as if she's a walking zombie. Whatever you did you broke her heart," a sharp pain shot through my body at the thought of Ava being in pain because of me.

"I, I-" I couldn't get any words out, my whole body shook violently.

"Embry," Seth entered the shop and grabbed my elbow tightly, "calm down. You don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're insane," Delilah declared flipping her hair and turning back to the counter.

"_Please_," I grabbed tightly onto her shoulder. Too tightly.

"Hands off creep," Delilah spat wrenching her shoulder from my hand. I felt all the fight drain from my body.

"Please," I repeated, "just tell me what to do. What will make her happy. _Please_." Beside me Seth flinched at the visible desperation in my voice. I knew everyone in the diner was watching our little display but I couldn't bring myself to care, I didn't care about anything but Ava. Delilah blinked once as if finally realising how much I cared.

"Look," her voice was still hard, "you _obviously_ still have feelings for each other," my heart leapt a little at her words, "but whatever had happened between you its hurting her big style and I _really_ don't like someone who hurts my friend so my suggestion is leave her alone. Let her be happy."

"You don't think I can make her happy?" I growled towering over her tiny frame. She didn't even flinch but Seth pulled me backwards none the less.

"Embry maybe we should-"

"I want to hear why I wouldn't make her happy," I growled, "why does everyone think I'm bad for her? I can give her _everything _she wants, be _anything_ she wants yet she wont let me see her. Why the _hell_ not?" I punched the nearby wall embracing the brief flash of pain it presented me with. Delilah took a small step backwards her eyes flashed with fear for a second, just a second but I saw it. I scared her.

"Your not healthy for her," Delilah's voice was sour, "I've dated plenty of boys like you. Your like an addiction and Ava cant seem to see you the way everyone else can but when she finally got a glimpse of the person you really are and you did something to disappoint her, its like her whole world shattered. She probably feels like everything you ever told her was a lie."

"I'm not like that," I protested weakly my head thumping.

"Maybe not," she allowed, "but whatever you did is bad enough for Ava to clean you out of her life."

"Clean me out of her life?" I croaked leaning against the wall to keep myself up right.

"Its like you didn't even exist," Delilah whispered as if she was telling me some dark secret, "anything you bought her she's flung out, your tops she wore to bed are in the trash and she suddenly declares she hates vanilla milkshakes and wants only black coffee instead."

I tried to remember how to breath as the whole café seemed to spin around me. Seth placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"She's not ever going to forgive me is she?" I realised. The realisation seemed to knock the breath out of me. My soul mate hated me. I had well and truly screwed things up.

"Two large coffees and two doughnuts," a waitress with fading blonde hair rounded the corner.

"Thanks," Delilah smiled grabbing them off of her as if eager to get as far away from me as possible. She went to walk towards the door but then paused mid step to look back at me.

"I can see your hurting," Delilah admitted reluctantly, "but you know more than anyone that Ava isn't a forgiving person. Give her space, I've never seen her act this way before, you never know you might still have a tiny chance."

"You think?" I grabbed onto the tiny shred of hope she was throwing at me.

"As long as you give her space," she frowned a little, "that means no desperate phone calls or standing under her window for hours at a time."

I shuffled guiltily from side to side.

"Really man?" Seth shook his head, "did you really think standing outside her window was going to get you anywhere?"

"For the record I don't hate you," Delilah smiled slightly, "but I do hate what you have done to Ava. And if its any consolation I have never seen a stronger relationship than yours. You might not get back what you had but let nature take its course. You cant control destiny." With those parting words she walked swiftly towards the door, her head held high. I suddenly respected her a lot more than I once had.

"Space," I breathed out, my heart still clenching tightly in my chest, "I can give her space. Right?"

"One of us will be with you at all times. We wont let her hate you even more than she already does," Seth promised.

"I need to run," I realised feeling how tense my muscles were.

"I'll join you. Just promise not to think about Ava all the time." he grinned.

I whined a little at the sound of her name. Seth's smile disappeared as if realising his mistake.

"She wont be able to resist you for long. She'll be hurting too," he told me.

"Ava's used to being hurt. I've just strengthened her disbelief in love. Whatever hurt she's feeling I'm sure her hatred for me is greater."

I was the worst imprint in the universe. I didn't deserve Ava. I deserved to be alone. Gritting my teeth I ran towards the door determined to reach the woods before I phased. My days of loneliness stretched out before me. I couldn't imagine a world without Ava in it, the thought just hurt too much, I knew the reality would be unbearable.

_Thoughts?_

_As you all know I have exams this week but I had this pre written chapter just sitting here, so I thought I'd give you it all a little earlier than expected. Hope you enjoyed it._

_Want to know a secret? I've written the epilogue to Thicker than Blood, so I know what's eventually going to happen (insert evil laugh here), I just have to find a way to get there._

_Promise to update once my exams are over._

_Sorry for any typos._


	26. What could have been

_As always thank you for all your reviews. Here's the chapter which makes me smile almost as much as it makes me want to cry but it had to happen at some point. Here we go again…._

**Ava's POV**

Stumbling outside I inhaled the night air trying desperately not to glance towards the trees at the edge of the forest. Sliding down the outside wall I clutched my glass in my hand wondering why I had ever decided to go to some stupid party full of drunk idiots in the first place. Taking another shaky breath I tried to block out the sound of laughter from inside, I shouldn't have been so bitter, at least some people were having fun.

"Ava. Is that you?"

Groaning I nodded my head slightly, hating him for being so nice to me. All night he had brought me glasses of water and interrupted prying conversations skilfully when I had needed him. I willed myself to feel something for him. A tiny spark. A flicker of of something. Anything. But however much I tried my heart seemed to clench tightly at the thought of ever loving anyone else. It was as if my love for Embry had consumed my whole being not allowing me to move forward. Tears of frustration built up in my eyes.

"Hey," Ian whispered softly sliding down the wall beside me. Reflexively, almost trying to forget the new distance between us, I leant into his body. Instead of pushing me back which I had expected he pulled me closer into his side his lips briefly caressing the top of my head.

"Hi," I murmured back to him. Grabbing my hand tightly he sighed. For a moment what we were doing seemed so right. It was so natural and without Embry's interference I knew that I would have ended up with Ian, he was so easy to be around, so like me in so many ways. We would have spent our time at parties out in the porch like we were doing at that very moment talking endlessly, we would have hidden our held hands underneath the tables at schools and laughed about meaningless things until we couldn't breath. It would have been so easy.

But he would probably never have thought to have our first date on the beach under the starry sky and make such simple gestures like getting me a vanilla milkshake on the way home from school. The tiny little gestures had always been the most important things in my relationship with Embry, the ones that had made my heart leap and make me smile the way I never had before I met him.

Which was why as Ian gently tilted my head upwards and his eyes flickered to my lips I leant reluctantly backwards wrenching my hand free from his grasp and wrapping my arms tightly around my body dropping my glass to the ground trying to remember how to breath, I felt like I had been stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. It was unfair how such a small action engulfed me in pain. How I could never seem to forget. How even then it still felt like I was betraying him.

Stupid imprinting.

I flinched as Ian struck his head off the wall. Hard.

"Ian I'm-" I began trying unsuccessfully to stop the tears from falling.

"I don't understand," he turned to face me his eyes burning fiercely, "I have done everything right. Its been almost a month Ava. A month!"

"I'm sorry," I sobbed clutching my stomach tighter.

"I've made you laugh even when you were feeling like crap. We've strolled along the beach hand in hand. _I_ got you to speak again. _I_ got you to feel again," he balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth together. He flinched away as I reached out to comfort him.

"I wish I loved you," I admitted still sobbing, "I wish I did. I _really_ do."

His expression softened a little as he turned to face me. Almost without thinking he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my hair and then closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

I hated hurting him.

"It's still _him_. Isn't it?" His words caught me off guard and weaved themselves into my thoughts. However much I hated to admit it, it was still him. However much I tried to forget I knew there would always be a tiny part of Embry space in my heart. But then again wasn't every girl like that with the person whom she shared her first kiss?

"Give me time," I croaked, "I _can _get over him." Even I could hear the pathetic lies in my voice.

"I want to believe that. I really do," he took my hand in his again, "but I can see how much your hurting. Every time we're on the beach or in the diner your constantly searching for him. The way even when I order you a coffee you stare longingly at the people sipping their milkshakes and how you still hug that stupid top of his hidden under you bed."

"How did you-"

"Its almost as if your drawn to each other. Like _magic_."

Almost immediately I stiffened my rapid heartbeat stilling for just a moment. Inside I heard the sound of smashing glass and then raised voices. Everything was so normal.

"What if I don't want magic?" I chewed hard on my bottom lip, "I just want to be normal. I want someone to be in love with me because of _me_ not for any other freaky, stupid reasons which leaves them stuck with no choice."

"Although I have no idea what your talking about," Ian smiled hesitantly as he squeezed my hand, "as much as I hate to admit it I think Embry's love for you is more than all of your other admirers combined."

"I seriously doubt that," I muttered, "and what _other_ admirers?"

"You seriously don't know," Ian laughed loudly startling me, "what guy would be stupid enough not to like you?"

"Ian shut up-" I hid my face in his shoulder hitting him hard on the stomach. He laughed again.

"I'm being deadly serious. Your funny-"

"Only because I fall over all the time," I grumbled.

"Your smart, your stunningly beautiful and you don't try to be someone your not which these days is amazingly refreshing."

Stunned into silence I drunk in the sight of Ian's slouched figure a half smile playing around the corners of his lips. Filled with warmth I jumped forwards hugging him tightly letting yet another tear fall. I was becoming an emotional wreck.

"Thank you," I whispered brokenly.

"For what?" he asked quietly stroking my hair. A cold wind brushed against my bare skin and made my loose hair flap carelessly around my shoulder. In a weird way I did love him, I only wished it was enough. Sometimes destiny spiralled beyond human control and I knew despite everything Ian would always be there for me.

"For everything. For thinking those things about me," I took a deep breath, "for being my best friend."

"Anytime Ava," his voice seemed to carry in the wind, "Anytime."

Dee's sharp cough caught me off guard. Jumping back from Ian's embrace my eyes flickered towards her smiling figure.

"Interrupting something am I?" her voice was unusually cautious and I loved her for it.

"Nothing much," Ian shrugged smiling brightly at me, "Ava was just about to give me a cheeky kiss."

"No I was-"

"Now that I would just _love_ to see," Dee smirked leaning causally against the doorframe as if waiting for a show. Just over her head I could see people standing around the kitchen talking in loud voices.

"Come on then," Dee laughed airily as she pretended to examine her chipped nail polish, "just pretend I'm not here."

Ian's eyes widened as I walked slowly towards him. But a distant wolf howl caught me off guard, taking my breath away. Leaning forwards I placed my lips gently on Ian's right cheek. He let out a throaty laugh.

"You cant call that a kiss!" Dee exclaimed narrowing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes you can," Ian snaked his arm around me and pulled me close again, "that was the _best_ kind of kiss. A kiss between friends."

"And nothing more," I added sadly.

"And nothing more," he agreed but he smiled letting me know everything was alright.

"I hate to break this little love fest up," Dee didn't look like she was sorry, "but I'm going to meet Blake for a late night coffee in Port Angeles and I wondered if you would finally follow up on your promise to meet him. I really like this one guys," she smiled almost wistfully.

"You _really_ liked the last five guys too," Ian pointed out rolling his eyes.

"True," I giggled my eyes once again straying towards the forest.

"This ones different. There's something magical about him and I really want him to like me too," she shuffled almost uncertainly from foot to foot. Delilah was never uncertain, it just wasn't in her nature.

"Of course I'll come," I agreed. She squealed excitedly and grabbed my arm tightly.

"You are going to love him. He's perfect," she was already pulling me towards the door, "Ian, you coming?"

"Sorry but there's a blonde girl in the kitchen who keeps trying to catch my eye," he winked.

"I think that's just your imagination playing tricks on you again Ian," I stuck my tongue out at him, "you really should go see a doctor about your hallucinations."

"Very funny," he muttered but he was still smiling, "I suggest you go before Delilah rips your arms off."

Strangely I was reluctant to leave. I would never have guessed that we would resolve things on the back porch of some strangers porch. It felt as if a large weight had been lifted from my shoulders as I waved in his direction giving into Delilah's insistent pulling.

"Bye beautiful girl," Ian called after me.

"Bye crazy boy," I retorted my eyes never once straying to the forests edge.

_Thoughts?_

_Poor Ian. I wish I had a best friend like him._

_We'll be meeting Dee's boyfriend next chapter. I wonder what he's going to be like? And I promise some drama. _


	27. Vampire

_**Wow. Over 500 reviews. That's insane. You are all great and your reviews always inspire me to write faster and continue with the story. But anyways here we go with another chapter….**_

Dee was chewing hard on her bottom lip as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. Leaning forward she tried to peer through the constant onslaught of rain to see where she was going.

"Maybe we should turn back?" I asked hesitantly dragging my knees up to my chest as we skidded around yet another corner.

"We're almost at Forks," Dee's eyes were narrowed, "I promised him we would meet him. He really wants to meet you Ava and I want him to like my friends too."

"Forks?" I snapped, "I thought we were going to Port Angeles?"

Alongside us the trees past in a blurry green. My heart clenched tightly in my chest wondering if Embry was on patrol. If he was alright.

"I know Embry didn't like you coming here," Dee murmured gently, "but your not with him anymore and Blake wanted to meet us in Forks, okay?"

Delilah's eyes were unusually wide and glancing down at her nails I noticed they were bitten. Something didn't feel right, Dee's nails were her pride and joy, people who bit their nails disgusted her.

"We're here," she smiled hesitantly her eyes flickering to the mirror to make sure she looked alright. Feeling strangely exposed in the flimsy party dress I was wearing I jumped from the car and ran through the rain to the diner.

"Ready?" Dee breathed her face flushed red, "your going to love him."

The warmth hit me instantly along with the smell of pancakes. My stomach rumbled loudly as I realised just how hungry I was. Dee grabbed onto my arm her bitten nails digging into my bare skin.

"Look," she hissed, "there he is."

Following her gaze I stiffened feeling an urge to turn around and run. No. No way.

"Him?" I croaked. Blake's eyes were a liquidy red colour that contrasted significantly with the shiny paleness of his skin. He smirked casually at me as if we were old friends as he flashed his sharp teeth. Without thinking I began to pull Dee backwards towards the door.

"Lets go," I was on the verge of tears. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he was a bloody vampire. I should have known.

"What are you doing?" Delilah gritted her teeth, her eyes furious, "stop being so rude. Blake is waiting for us."

"Dee. _Please_," I begged, "you have to believe me. Its not safe here."

Across the diner Blake frowned as if he could hear every word. I trembled as his white teeth glinted in the light. Vampire. Vampire. The word was stuck in my head on constant replay.

"Of course its safe," Dee smiled almost drowsily, "Blake always keep me safe."

My whole body seemed to freeze as she stumbled towards him. He grinned at me over her head as he held her tightly against him and made a cutting motion against her throat with his finger. Searching the diner for air to breath I choked out a sob as I hesitantly approached the table almost as if I wasn't controlling my own body.

"Hi Blake," I tried to smile but even I could here the fear in my voice.

"Sit down. Make yourself comfortable," his voice was so soft, almost melody like I found myself almost falling for his glamour, "we should order food. I'm _awfully_ hungry."

I could feel the sickness rising in my throat as I glanced once again at the redness of his eyes. He was hungry? Dee looked contented snuggled into his side, there was no way I was going to be able to separate them.

"I need the toilet," I blurted stumbling away from the table my heart thumping against my chest. Once safely in the cubicle I locked it and sat on the toilet seat my whole body shaking with fear. Dee was out there with a vampire. Alone!

Fumbling blindly in the dark I clutched onto my phone with sweaty hands before dialling the familiar number. I held my breath as the phone rung.

He wasn't going to answer.

Oh God! What was I going to do? The phone felt slippery in my grasp as it continued to ring. I choked out a sob.

I was going to die.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered sounding as if they'd just woken up. Sobs took over my body then as I pressed the phone desperately against my ear. It was so good to hear his voice.

"Ava?" he sounded much more alert than before, "Ava? Is that you?"

"Embry," I gasped still shaking, "h-he's one of _them_ and he's got Dee. Embry he's got Dee!"

"Ava, slow down," I heard the sound of hushed voices in the background, "what's wrong? Let me help you."

I held my breath as I heard the creak of the bathroom door opening and then the soft padding of someone walking towards me. I clutched the phone tighter in my hand.

"Ava?" Embry's anxious tone drifted down the phone as someone pushed the cubicle door nest to mine open, "Ava?"

"Vampire," I choked down the phone Blake's red eyes flashing in my head again.

"_What_?" I could hear the fury in Embry's voice and I knew he was shaking, "Where are you Ava? Sweetheart. Please tell me where you are?"

"Forks. In a diner. In the bathroom."

"Right. Stay there," he whispered I could hear the crunch of twigs as he ran, "I'll be there soo-"

I let out a scream and the phone fell from my slippery grasp as someone kicked the cubicle door open. Blake stood in front of me his red eyes even wider than before.

"Your going to come with me now," his voice was strangely calm.

"No," I tried to scramble backwards but there was nowhere to go. Embry was going to come and save us. I had to wait for him.

He would save me. He always did.

"Lets cut to the chase shall we?" Blake strode forwards and gripped my arm tightly, it was so cold, "you know what I am and what I can do. So if you don't come willingly I will drain every last drop of blood from that pathetic whimpering friend of yours while you watch."

"Please don't," I whimpered a loose tear falling from my eyes.

"Now lets go."

Without another word he grabbed his hand in mine and strode purposely towards the exit. I tried to catch someone's eyes. Anyone's. But nobody looked at me they were all too captivated with Blake's unnatural beauty. I was all alone.

"Dee!" I gasped as he tossed me casually into the back seat, "what did you _do_ to her?"

Blake looked even more unnaturally pale outside in the dark. I shivered hugging my body tightly.

"Just drugged her," he smiled flashing his teeth again, "she was just becoming too _clingy_."

Grabbing Dee I reached for the door handle but Blake pressed down the accelerator. Hard.

"Don't even think about it," his voice sent shivers up my spine, "I can kill you both in an instant."

Sinking back down into my seat I blinked back more tears wondering where the hell Embry was. I needed him.

"What do you want from us?" I whispered as we drove further away from Forks.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he smirked, his usually calm voice taking on a hint of annoyance. Dee shuffled around and cried out in her haze, I stroked her hair reassuringly.

"Tell me," I tried to sound strong. Demanding. But Blake only smirked. I felt very small and useless.

"One of your wolfs killed my mate," his eyes flashed dangerously, "and I decided a mate for a mate. At first I thought about little Kim and scarred Emily. Although Claire was my first choice," I sucked in a shocked breath, "but then I spotted you. An imprint and a baby sister to the most violent wolf. It was too good of an opportunity to miss-"

"I know your mad," I blurted, "but please think about all-"

"_Mad_?" he laughed sourly, "mad doesn't even begin to cover it. I am going to rip your body to shreds and drain all of the blood from your body while your pathetic little Embry watches and then I might kill gullible little Dee for fun."

I was going to die.

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I know its another short one. Sorry. But I'm going to switch to Embry's POV in the next chapter.**_


	28. No

_Second chapter in one day, you proud? Thank you for all your reviews. And here's Embry's POV to keep things rolling…_

**Embry's POV**

"Don't speak to Kim like that," Jared growled his whole body beginning to tremble. Beside him Kim laid a calming hand on his arm her eyes narrowed with an unspoken warning. Swallowing a lump in my throat I tried to push back the jealousy that consumed me. Emily leant against the counter shaking her head sadly as if she was disappointed in my. I was disappointing everyone.

"Kim," I frowned, "I'm really sorry. That was a horrible thing to say and I-"

"Don't worry about it," she smiled gently. Beside her Jared tensed his eyes still fixated on me, his breathing uneven.

"Kim! He just told you that you were-"

"Jared," she snapped surprising the whole room, Seth's head snapped up to take in the commotion around him, "leave Embry alone."

Jared's eyes were disbelieving as he reached for Kim's hand. Narrowing her eyes she shuffled slightly away from him. He whined slightly while Emily hid a smile behind her hand.

"See that, what your feeling," Kim's voice was hard, "imagine that multiplied by one hundred. That's what Embry's feeling every minute of the day so would you all cut him some slack," the rest of the wolfs stiffened as they realised she wasn't only talking to Jared, "and he's knackered. Jared you can cover his patrol tonight so he can get some sleep."

"_What_?" Jared murmured, "but I didn't get to come over last night either because I was on patrol."

"Someone's in the dog house," Quil called from the living room. Laughter followed.

"Jared Thail. If you don't cover Embry's patrol you will not be allowed to stay the night for a month."

"A month?" he groaned once again reaching for Kim's hand. She moved even further back. Emily giggled as she stirred something in a pot, Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine," Jared muttered reluctantly pushing away from the table, "I'll see you later." The door banged shut and I watched as he ran quickly across the garden. I suddenly liked Kim a whole lot more.

"Thanks," I scratched the back of my neck avoiding her gaze.

"Anytime," she chewed on her bottom lip which reminded me so much of Ava that I had to look away, "Emily? Do you think I was too hard on him?"

"Maybe a little," Emily smiled as Sam leant down and kissed her tenderly on the neck. Scrunching up my nose I tried to ignore the ache in my chest. Kim rose quickly from her seat opening the back door a fraction.

"Jared. _Wait_," her voice was pleading, "since when did I say you could leave without giving me a kiss?" The door banged again as she closed it behind her.

"Jared's going to have his hands full with her," Emily commented as Sam reached above her head to get something from the top shelve.

"I think he'll be able to handle it," Sam muttered spinning Emily around and pressing her up against the counter. She squealed loudly as he peppered her face with kisses paying special attention to her scars. Coughing abruptly I pushed away from the table trying to avert my eyes from their happiness. It hurt so damn much. I needed Ava, without her I was lost.

"Sorry Embry," Emily's face was flushed, "have a sleep on the couch while I make dinner. You look like you need it."

"In other words," Sam growled lowly, "get lost."

Tripping over the chair I hurried from the kitchen shutting the door behind me. I had learned never to disobey my alpha especially where Emily was involved. Behind the door I could already here Emily's girl giggles. I felt sickness rising in my throat. Quil walked down the hallway towards me.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," I said pushing past him into the living room. Instantly my eyes narrowed as I spotted Paul fighting over the Xbox controller with Colin. He was supposed to be looking after Ava.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped falling back onto the couch knocking Seth off it in the process.

"What does it look like?" he spat, "it's a free country. I can come here whenever I want." Everyone was silent, the air thick with tension.

"Just stay the hell away from me," I growled a slight tremble shaking my body. Sinking deeper into the couch I let out a yawn before closing my eyes. As always when I tried to get to sleep my mind flitted to Ava. Her curious silver eyes that seemed to captivate me and the one loose strand of hair that always seemed to fall in front of them. The way she held her belly when she laughed and raised her eyebrows when she was angry or disappointed. The feel of her lips against mine and the way her tiny hand fit inside mine perfectly. I was going to have to regain her trust soon or I was going to drive myself to insanity. It had been a month, a month since Dee had told me to leave her alone and yet nothing had changed. She still hated me, I was beginning to believe she always would.

"How is she?" Seth's voice was cautious as if checking to see if I was asleep. Staying absolutely still I kept my eyes closed trying to remember how to breath. I heard someone pause the game and then a creak as someone walked across the room.

"I don't know," Paul spoke in a monotone as if afraid to show his true feelings, "she eats, she watches movies with Delilah and goes out walks with that Ian guy," I stiffened, "but its like she's not really there. As if she's programmed herself to do everything as normal yet I haven't heard her smile or laugh in a month. She hasn't even shouted at Jared or me for leaving our dirty washing around. She's away out tonight but I just had to get out of the house. Its like living with a ghost."

Pain seemed to consume every cell in my body. I had hurt her, the thought seemed to tear me apart. I was worthless. I didn't deserve someone as beautiful or as intelligent as Ava. But selfishly I still wanted her. Still needed her, like I needed air to breath.

Eventually I must have fallen asleep.

The loud shrieking of my phone woke me. Fumbling blindly for my phone I groaned as I sat up. Where the hell was it? Digging deep in my pockets I groaned and then I spotted it on the floor. Glancing at the clock I let out a low growl. Who the hell was phoning me at almost one in the morning.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone trying to blink the sleep away from my eyes. Seth rolled his eyes at me from the other seat. A choked sob came from the other end of the phone line. Instantly I sat up straighter my heart pounding against my chest. Oh God. Oh God.

"Ava?" I snapped. The others sensing the alarm in my voice paused the game all swirling round to face me. Paul looked like he was about to throw up, "Ava? Is that you?" Her sobs wavered to small whimpers. She was terrified. I was going to kill whoever had upset her. I was going to rip them to pieces. My whole body shook. She went suddenly silent except for the occasional hitched breath. What was going on? Standing up I paced up and down the room.

"Embry," her voice wobbled a little as if trying to stop herself from crying, "h-he's one of _them_ and he's got Dee. Embry he's got Dee!"

_Them? _Who the hell were they? Paul's face was white as he curled his hands into fists listening to her every word. She wasn't making any sense. I should have been there with her. I should have been protecting her.

"Ava, slow down," I pleaded.

"What going on?" Sam strode into the room a frowning Emily close behind.

"Its Ava," Paul spoke through gritted teeth a vein almost popping out of his forehead.

"What's wrong? Let me help you," I bit down hard on my lip trying to think of all the possible places she could be. Emily grabbed Sam's hand in her own, her eyes wide with fear. I swallowed loudly trying to keep calm.

I heard her gasp a little and then silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Seth whispered his own eyes narrowed.

"Ava?" she was completely silent, "_Ava_?"

"Vampire," she whispered down the phone. The whole room went completely still. No. _No_. A vampire could not have her. _No_. No way.

"What?" my whole body shook, Emily tried to lay a hand on my shoulder but I bared my teeth at her. My whole world was in danger of crumbling around me. A leech had gotten to her. I was supposed to protect her!

"Where are you Ava? Sweetheart. _Please_ tell me where you are?" I had to get to her before it was too late.

"Forks," her voice was quiet. Too quiet, "In a diner. In the bathroom"

Not stopping to think I ran for the door everyone else behind me. Paul phased before even taking his clothes off.

"Right. Stay there," I tried to stay calm and not frighten her as I ran deeper into the forest, "I'll be there soon," I promised.

Her scream sounded down the phone line shattering my heart into a tiny million pieces.

"Ava?" Oh God, it had gotten her, "Ava?" I tried again.

Throwing the phone to the ground I groaned as my muscles expanded and I phased into a wolf.

_Hurry!_

She couldn't die. I wouldn't let her die. Not on my watch.

_Thoughts?_

_I know its another short one, but I've written two chapters in one day. I'm getting really into the drama now._

_Lets hope Embry gets to her on time._


	29. Captive

_As always thank you so much for your reviews. I'm on a role lately and the story seems to be coming naturally to me, although I am sorry if they are a bit shorter than normal as I am supposed to be on 'study leave' yet I find myself writing more and more chapters of thicker than blood. It is my birthday this weekend but I will try and update later today or another time during the weekend. Anyways here we go with another chapter…._

**Ava's POV**

"Let her go," I sobbed scratching at his arm. He only laughed coldly dragging Dee's limp body across the ground. The wind sent a shiver down my spine and my eyes automatically scanned the surrounding trees for any sign of Embry. How the hell was he ever going to find us in this place?

Dee whimpered a little as Blake kicked open the front door of the lone cottage. Biting down hard on my lip I stumbled forwards blinded by my tears.

"_Please_," I begged, "just let her go. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"If you insist," he smirked before flinging her roughly to the ground. Kneeling down beside her I wiped her hair from her paling face feeling almost naked in my tiny dress. Glancing around I took note of the single worn armchair situated in the middle of the room and the clear plastic bottles filled with red liquid. Pressing my hand over my mouth I fought the urge to be sick as my head spun. I had to be strong. I had to be. For Delilah.

"The pack will be on their way," my steady voice wavered as Blake turned his eyes on me. I tried unsuccessfully not to back away or squirm under his gaze.

"I'm counting on that," Blake was calm as he lounged casually against the wall his liquid red eyes lingering on my exposed legs.

"What?" I whispered.

"Did you really think I would have let you call that pathetic puppy of yours unless I wanted you too?"

"But _why_?" Even I could hear the horror in my voice. I had unintentionally lured Embry into a trap. If he got hurt because of me or if Quil never got to go see Claire again or Jared-

"I'd rather die than let you hurt them," I spat, "their my family."

As the words left my mouth I realised how true they were. A world without Embry had been a world hardly worth living in. Paul was my biological big brother however much of an ass he was. But then there were also my new big brothers-Seth, Colin, Brady, Jared and Quil. I could hardly remember a time when they hadn't laughed with me and had stupid conversations with me at least once a day. My heart ached emphasising how much I missed them, how stupid I'd been for rejecting the imprint and my new family.

Hugging Dee to my chest I pulled us both against the furthest wall away from Blake my eyes never leaving his, they were almost hypnotizing.

"That's the whole point darling," I shivered as he walked towards me and used one solitary finger to trace the outline of my face, "they are going to watch you die and while their all delirious with pain we will finish them off."

"We?" I whimpered as his finger traced the outline of my lips. I hugged Dee tighter against me. Blake let out another airy laugh as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I'm not suicidal Ava," he whispered leaning in close, "plenty of my friends were happy to join my little wolf hunt. You can probably imagine your wolfs aren't exactly popular within my kind."

Breathing heavily I listened to the quiet hiss of the wind from outside and the whistle of a bird.

"You don't want to do this," I insisted, "there must be some good left in you. Somewhere."

"Darling," his hand moved to rest of my bare thigh, "I have lived three hundred and two years I have done worse things than you could even dream of. But right now you are tempting me, its as if you dressed up just for me. I have been lonely these past few days."

"Bite me," I snarled leaning far away from him. His lips curled up into a mocking smile.

"I think we'll leave that part of the show for later," he grinned flashing his teeth again. His skin felt slippery and cold on my exposed skin, almost as if he was a living corpse which in some ways I suppose he was. Around us the air was deadly silent, I wondered how long he would be able to last without killing one of us.

"I-I'm sure you mate wouldn't have wanted you to do this," I whispered carefully, "she would have wanted you to move on."

"Don't talk about Stephenia like that," he roared pinning me easily against the wall, "she lived for revenge. I have to get even. You don't understand the immense pain I'm going through. Maybe I should show you?" his eyes flitted quickly to Dee.

"No," I gasped, "No. Don't touch her!"

I screamed out as he threw me casually against the wall my arm bending sideways and my head hitting the wall behind it. Blake moved carefully, like a predator, as he walked towards Dee. I hated being useless but there was nothing I could do except watch. He lifted her arm carefully in the air as if scared of damaging it before turning his eyes back to me.

"Kill me," I hissed, "kill me. Please not her. _Please_."

"What do you hate more than anything in the world?" he asked slowly as if expecting me to think carefully about my answer. Shivering I wrapped my arms tighter around my body willing the wolfs to hurry up.

"You," I spat, "I hate _you_."

"Such a shame," he murmured as he peered down at Dee, "I was looking forward o having come fun with you but none the less you little friend needs to know what its like to feel pain. Real pain."

I scrambled quickly to my feet looking for something, anything that I could hit him over the head with. But I was too late. My knees buckled underneath me as Dee's hysterical scream filled the cottage. Blake sunk his teeth into her neck.

"Stop," I sobbed, "oh God. No."

Blake's eyes were becoming a deeper red with every drop of blood he drunk, Dee wriggled around on the floor underneath him.

A wolf howled nearby. Jumping to my feet I ran towards the door but Blake was faster than me. He pinned me against the door his mouth covered in Dee's blood. I whimpered as she screamed out on the floor thrashing her hands and legs in the air. Something wasn't right. He had stooped, she should have been fine.

"What's happening to her?" I flinched as she screamed out again, her voice ragged.

More wolfs howled outside and Blake's eyes flitted almost nervously around the cottage. They had found us.

"She's becoming like me," he smiled maliciously twisting a strand of my hair around his finger, " she's turning into a vampire."

"Your lying," I screeched ducking under his arm to take Dee's hand in mine. She was so cold. A sharp pain shot through my heart as she screamed out again. Dee couldn't become a vampire. She couldn't.

"Too many," Blake was muttering as he paced up and down the cottage, "too soon."

"Fire," Dee whimpered hitting her hand repeatedly off the floor, "make it stop. Make it go away!"

"Ssshh," I sobbed grabbing her icy hand in mine, "it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." I had always been a terrible liar.

Blake's icy arms were around my body before I realised what was happening.

"Let me go," I tried to reach around and scratch his face but his hold was so tight that I almost couldn't breath. Gasping for breath I kicked out at the air my heart hammering against my chest. Was he finally going to kill me?

"Here's the plan," Blake whispered in my ear, "you are not going to move. You are my hostage and until my friends arrive you are going to do as I say."

"Your outnumbered," I realised laughing loudly. I whimpered as he squeezed my stomach tighter. He could have broken my ribs with the flick of his wrist.

"I am the one in control here," he spat, "it would do you good to remember that." Dee let out another heartbreaking scream as Blake dragged me outside into the woods, the cold air seemed to slap me on the face.

Growls engulfed me and I blinked in surprise at the wolfs circling us. My eyes quickly sought out Embry's chocolate brown ones, his pain was open for the whole world to see, his whole body stiff with anger. I whimpered quietly as Blake tightened his hold on me again. The growls got louder.

"I suggest you all stay where you are," Blake's tongue trailed along the base of my neck, "or I will snap her neck before you can even blink."

Dee's screams got louder from inside as the wolfs all growled together.

_Thoughts?_


	30. Attack

**Embry's POV**

_Embry!_

Without conscious thought I had moved forward. Sam's warning bounced off the inside of my head. Gritting my teeth I tried not to whimper. Ava was as white as a ghost and her arm was lying limp by her side as the stupid leech held her neck. We had to do something.

_He wasn't joking mate. He can snap her neck in a second._

Turning I growled at Brady and he shuffled a couple of steps backwards his head bowed. Did he not think I knew that? I knew how easy it would be for him to kill her. I knew.

_So why isn't he?_

I growled again. Louder. Thoughts of Ava lying still, unmoving engulfed my head. Whoever had thought such things was going to get hell later.

"Oh, trouble amongst the pack. How interesting," the vamp smirked. My eyes once again flickered to Ava as she shivered. Scratches covered her bare legs and her flimsy dress was hanging off one shoulder. Why the hell hadn't Paul told me that she was getting so thin?

_I didn't realise._

The voices in my head were driving me more insane than normal, I couldn't tell the difference between my own thoughts and everyone else's. Ava visibly flinched as another screech came from inside the tiny cottage. Her silver eyes sought mine out as if she was trying to convey a message, the leech tightened his hold on her. Baring my teeth I growled loudly, how dare he touch her? She was mine. _Mine_.

"Embry there's more-" Ava gasped as the bloodsucker's hands fully circled her neck and squeezed, her face loosing any of the previous colour she had. I was going to kill him.

_That leech better get his hands off my baby sister before I snap him in two._

Sam growled a warning at us but Paul and I shared one long glance before turning back to face Ava. One. Two. My eyes flickered to Paul. I got ready to pounce.

_No._

"Seth," Ava screamed her voice hoarse, "watch out!"

Turning I jumped on top of Seth pushing him out of the way before a blonde leech jumped down from the tree her fangs bared. Seth howled and snapped out at the Barbie vamp. Around us more of them came from all corners of the clearing.

_It was a trap._

Ava's sobs pulled me back down to earth. Grabbing the blonde by the leg I bit down. Hard. Seth bit around the top of the head and turned it forcefully until we heard a snap. Leaving him to pull her to pieces I turned back to Ava. From inside Dee screamed out again. What the hell was happening to her?

"Embry," Ava gasped as the original leech lowered his bared fangs to her neck. Snarling I ran at him pushing him out of the way. Ava sunk to the forest floor tears streaming down her face.

"Embry!" she screamed. The leech was trying to climb on top of my back. Shaking him off I tried to capture his arm between my teeth but he moved to fast. Help, I thought. Instantly Quil was beside me still shaking with fury even in wolf form.

"I am going to kill you," the vamp sneered. I forced myself to keep focused as I heard Ava cry out again. Not if we kill you first I thought. Cornering him against the wall I growled lowly. He was going to suffer. He had hurt Ava. He had touched her!

_Focus!_

Sharing a look with Quil we pounced. I grabbed one of his arms while Quil grabbed the other. He swore as he tried to bite us but we pulled. Hard. A loud crunch filled the clearing and I grinned.

_You can finish him off._

Shaking my head at Quil I left him to it my eyes seeking out Ava. Around me the growls filled the air. I think we were winning but you could never tell until the end. Finally I found her holding a tree branch in her hand backed up against the stone wall of the cottage, her eyes fierce as if posed for a fight. She wouldn't be fighting on my watch. She swung the branch around quickly as I tugged on the bottom of her dress with my teeth. I howled in pain as it connected with my head.

"Embry?" she gasped, "oh _crap_. Your not hurt are you?"

Licking the tears from her face I laughed heading in the direction of the trees where Leah was waiting. Running quickly behind a tree I let my muscles contract and quickly pulled on the pair of shorts Leah had brought for me.

"Embry!" Ava bawled running towards me and hooking her tiny arms around me. She was even smaller than I remembered. Inhaling her scent I pressed my lips to the top of her head. For a moment I had thought I was never going to be able to hold her in my arms again.

"I-I thought," she pulled me tighter against her, "you w-weren't going to come."

"We're here now," I murmured tilting her face up to meet mine, "everything's going to be all right."

"No," she whispered, "he bit her Embry. He bit Delilah. She's turning into a vampire I have to go back and help," she tugged on my arm, "Please?"

"No," I snapped without thinking. I wasn't letting her near another leech again, even if it was Delilah. If we had to kill her Ava would crumble to pieces.

"C-cant you call the Cullens?" she sniffed, "cant they save her?"

"There in Alaska sweetheart," I swallowed loudly, "by the time they get here the venom will have spread too far."

"You mean there's no hope," her voice was so quiet that I almost couldn't hear it, "my best friend is going to be a vampire?"

A loud howl interrupted me before I could speak. Something wasn't right. Leah whined softly beside me her eyes wide.

"Ava. I need to go. Get up on Leah's back. She'll take you to Emily's," I said quickly already beginning to walk away.

"Embry bloody Call," Ava yelled. I stopped still in my tracks, "kiss me," her voice was pleading, "Kiss me. _Please_?"

"But-" I frowned.

"I don't care if I'm your imprint," her eyes swam with tears, "I don't care wither I'm selfish but I love you too damn much to let you go. I cant handle the pain ag-"

Not letting her finish I pulled her tightly to me my lips frantically finding hers. It wasn't our usual soft kiss. She pulled on my hair pulling me closer as her lips moved against mine. My heart thumped loudly in my chest.

Another howl interrupted us.

Pulling reluctantly away I wiped a solitary tear from her flushed cheeks before turning and running in case I changed my mind. Without pausing to take off the shorts I phased, my mind replaying the kiss over and over again. It had been frantic and messy but so full of desperation and love that I knew she had forgiven me.

She had forgiven me. I grinned brightly.

_Embry watch out!_

_Embry!_

_Above you._

Before I had time to look up Paul pushed me forcefully to the side. I groaned as my body banged off the wall of the cottage.

Oh God no.

A male vampire was on top of Paul his hands around his neck.

_Tell Ava I'm sorry. Tell her I love her._

No. No! He could not die, not on my watch. He had saved me. Pushing myself to my feet I pounced.

_Thoughts?_


	31. Cant take anymore

_As always thank you so much for your reviews, they are brilliant although some of you were quite scary when telling me not to kill off Paul. Here we go with another chapter…._

**Ava's POV**

Gasping for breath I clutched Emily tightly as Leah continued to pace up and down the forest edge in front of us. Rain fell furiously around us mixing in with my tears.

"Why wont she tell us anything?" I whimpered as Emily pulled me closer. Glaring at Leah I chewed hard on my bottom lip shedding blood. Emily frowned into the trees as she stroked my hair. I shivered. Another howl sounded from deep in the forest making me flinch.

"She cant," Emily's voice quiet, "she has to follow her orders and they are to stay put. To watch out for us." Leah whined softly as if to emphasise Emily's words. Tears continued to fall silently down my face as I curled my hands into fists.

"What's taking them so long?" I whispered glaring into the forest my mind replaying our kiss laced with so much desperation that it scared me. I realised now that I needed Embry with me more than I needed air to breath, he was my everything. Paul's furious wolf form kept flashing into my head, I bit down on my lip hard again, despite everything I couldn't fathom a world without my brother in it. Over the weeks I had become accustomed to his crappy jokes and snide remarks, I couldn't imagine a world without him either.

Emily glanced down at me her eyes glistening with tears that she refused to shed in front of me. I wished desperately that I could be as strong as her. Her shaking hands and bitten nails were the only sign on her worry for Sam, I kept forgetting that her imprint was fighting the vampires too. I was being selfish.

"Maybe we should take you inside and get cleaned up?" her voice was hesitant knowing that she had to ask but secretly hoping I would refuse so that she could wait for Sam. Glancing down at the fresh wounds covering my bare legs and the dry blood entangled in my hair I frowned but shook my head. Emily let out a quiet sigh of relief as she went back to watching the trees as if they would be able to answer our problems. Her absolute faith in Sam's return was almost heart breaking, I couldn't imagine her reaction if he didn't return, to me they had always been portrayed as a unit not as two separate people. I wondered if that's what Embry and I looked like to strangers, I hoped we did.

Embry's shirt that Leah had found for me drowned my tiny frame even more than before, grabbing it in my hand I brought it cautiously up to my nose inhaling his scent. I needed to be close to him in some way. Biting my lip I held back a gasp of pain as I gingerly moved my arm, it was definitely broken. Damn leech.

"I hate him," I sobbed, "damn vampire. I want to kill him."

Leah's head snapped up to smile at me slightly while Emily's arms tightened around me. She smelled like flour and honey, I had never noticed that before.

"Me too," her voice was unusually fierce, "I feel so helpless all the bloody time, like an army wife just waiting for my man to come home."

I gulped forcing back more tears. The blades of grass around me tickled my bare skin and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to get out of the stupid, flimsy dress of Dee's that I had borrowed.

Dee.

_Dee!_

Turning abruptly I retched into the grass. Emily instantly moved to hold my hair away from my face while I was sick. Leah whimpered quietly again obviously frustrated. Dee. My heart squeezed in my chest as I threw up again. My best friend. The only person that had stood by me all those years was turning into a vampire. Which coincidently was the enemy of my soulmate. I tried to be sick again but nothing came out. Emily rubbed soothing circles on my back. I felt so bloody useless, I was not used to feeling weak and I didn't like it one little bit.

"We have to do something," I groaned still doubled over. Emily's hand stilled suddenly on my back and everything was quiet. Too quiet.

"Emily-" I started glancing up.

A single howl sounded loudly. Leah darted frantically into the trees. My heartbeat stilled in my chest as I tried to remember how to breath. Emily stumbled unsteadily to her feet pressing her hand over where her heart would be.

"Come on Sam," she was mumbling under her breath, "please come home. _Please_."

Swallowing loudly I tried not wince as I got to my feet and placed a hand on her arm. She flinched away but then turned to me with an apologetic smile. We understood each other. We understood the pain we each were feeling. It was a feeling I had never felt before beside with Embry and Delilah, to be so in sync with someone that you didn't need words to communicate. It scared the hell out of me. Briefly I wondered if my whole life would be spent worrying about Embry, wondering when he would come home. But for some stupid reason none of that mattered. All that mattered is that he would come home. He would.

Hugging my stomach tightly I glared into the forest. My legs almost collapsed at the sound of low voices. Emily reacted before me stumbling quickly into the trees, Breathing deeply I limped into the forest my eyes wide.

"Embry!" I shrieked trying to run. Seth got to me first putting a restraining hand on my arms.

"What is it?" I whispered drinking in his frowning face. Seth never frowned. He should be happy shouldn't they, after all they had won. Hadn't they? Following his eyes I fell into his arms as numbness spread throughout me. No. Not him. No. I couldn't handle any more pain.

"_Paul_," I croaked, "oh god _no_!"

Seth held me up while Embry limped towards me a fresh cut bleeding freely across his forehead. I gulped. My heart slammed against my chest as he stopped a few feet away almost as if he was afraid to come near me. Out of the corner of my eye I could just make out Paul's wolf form lying limply on the ground howling lowly. Delilah had been dumped at the edge of the clearing still screaming out in pain. It was all to much for me to take.

"Embry," I begged desperate for his touch, "_please_."

He scrunched his face up, obviously in pain but didn't move. I felt like my heart was being ripped from my body. What the hell was wrong with him? I flinched as Paul and Dee cried out simultaneously. My whole world seemed to be crumbling around me. What had I ever done to deserve all the shit I got in my life?

"Embry," I screeched again. His face twisted in agony. Across the clearing Sam hugged Emily tightly against his chest while she sobbed, that was all I wanted Embry to do. The rest of the pack were crowded around Paul while Dee lay alone as if almost forgotten.

"Its all my fault," Embry's voice sounded haunted as he took a step back, "he j-jumped in front of me. He saved me. It should have been me."

"Oh God," I glanced at Paul and had to lean against a tree to keep upright as I sobbed noisily. He was in so much pain. He had saved Embry, Quil turned to look at me with pity. I bit down hard on my bottom lip.

"Embry. Hold me please," I swayed unsteadily on my feet as my brother's cries continued to pierce the air.

"But-" he began.

Finding strength from within I walked gingerly towards him and pushed hard against his chest my anger reaching breaking point.

"Do you know why he jumped in front of you?" I growled, "he knows I cant live without you. Please don't make his actions worthless."

"But you need him to0," he whispered hesitantly reaching up to move a strand of hair from my face his brown eyes wide and vulnerable. I did need Paul, I had realised that a long time ago.

"I know," I whispered, "which is why I need you to be my strength."

Gently he pulled me to his chest as I cried.

"I need you Embry," I repeated softly. It was right about then everything went black. I couldn't handle anything else. All I can remember is the smell of the woods and Embry's warm arms around me as I fainted.

I was scared to wake up. Scared of what might await me.

I couldn't handle losing anyone else.

_Thoughts?_

_I am sorry it has been so long since I've update, and I really have no excuse except for being busy and a lack of ideas. Hope this chapter makes up for it._

_We are nearing an end of Thicker than Blood now, I think there is one last chapter and then an epilogue to go which I promise to try and finish as soon as possible._

_Until next time…_


	32. I hoped

_Wow. Never, ever, ever did I think I would be capable of getting over 600 reviews. I am amazed. Thank you so much. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy…_

**Ava's POV**

Trying to wake up was like wading through deep water only to be pushed backwards as soon as another wave hurtled towards you. It was so frustrating to be able to hear anxious voices crowding around me and feel the one constant, Embry's warm hand in mine yet not be able to do anything. I tried thrashing around and screaming out but my body was limp as if it had created a barrier between myself and the real world, scared to feel anymore pain. To be honest I didn't blame it.

Strangely enough it was Paul that awoke me. Obviously not him specifically but in a rare moment of a half audible conversation I heard his name. Just his name. Automatically my heart squeezed in my chest. Was he alright? Was he (I could hardly bare to think of it) dead? Almost without conscious thought my eyes slowly fluttered open. No one noticed.

Blinking rapidly I tried to get used to the garish yellow walls of the surrounding room and the rays of sunshine peeking through the white blind hanging on the large window. Shifting around in the bed I bit back a gasp as pain shot through my side and simultaneously I noticed the cast littered with the pack's signatures on my obviously broken arm. Everything seemed so surreal. Almost as if I didn't know myself.

"Embry?" I croaked, knowing that he would be around somewhere. Deep down I knew I could always count on him. I had given up trying to push him away, it wasn't worth the pain it caused the both of us. Wriggling around on the bed again, I pursed my lips to stop another gasp of pain.

In an instant Embry was beside me, his large hand slipped into mine effortlessly as if it had never left. Unintentionally I leant carefully into his warmth careful not to ignite the pain engulfing my aching body. His brown eyes were soft as they looked me up and down as if to make sure I was all there. Hesitantly I smiled at him. Relief spread through me at the sight of his face, he always calmed me.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," he breathed, the familiar smell of the forest washing over me. I stiffened.

Becoming more and more aware of my surroundings I noticed the drip attached to my arm. Embry frowned at me as he noticed where I was staring as if sharing my distate for the thing in my arm, I was just glad I hadn't been conscious when some brave idiot had stuck a needle there. A jolt of surprise shot through my body as I noticed a sleeping Claire sucking on her thumb in sleeping Emily's arms sitting by the window. Embry once again followed my gaze and smiled tightly. He looked so tired.

"She refused to leave you," he grinned, I knew he liked the thought of Claire liking me the best out of all the imprints, well besides her Aunt Em of course. Embry opened his mouth to speak again, but I silenced him with a single glance, he knew just as well as I did that there was no point in trying to distract me. I had some questions of my own that needed answers. I winced as I leant to heavily on my arm again.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked urgently detangling his hand from mine, "do you want me to get a nurse?" He was always so observant. It was actually quite annoying.

"Speaking of nurses," Embry winced at the undercurrent of anger in my voice, "why the hell am I in a hospital, Embry Call?" I tugged gently on his hand not wanting him to leave me again despite my anger. As always I was being selfish, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You noticed that then?" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking anywhere but me. Glancing around at the bleeping machines and sniffing the smell of disinfectant in the air I glared at him not even giving him an answer.

"I was worried," he admitted quickly, "you weren't waking up. Turns out I was right," he smiled smugly, "you had lost too much blood, your arms broken, your ribs are cracked and your ankle is sprained," he smiled triumphantly as if he had just won an award. I wished I had enough energy to hit him. Hard.

"How long have I been out for?" I swallowed loudly almost afraid of his answer, afraid of what might have happened during that time.

"Thirty-six hours, seventeen minutes and-"

"What about Paul?" I whispered before he could go on to count the number of seconds I had been unconscious, "and Dee?"

The playful smirk fell easily off Embry's face and he squeezed my hand tightly again. My stomach tied itself in a knot and I concentrated on keeping my breathing even while waiting for Embry to talk.

"The Cullens arrived just under three hours ago," he winced as if injured, "Paul…well you saw how seriously injured he was. it's a bit like what happened to Jake back in his Bella days. Dr Fang had to rebreak all his bones on the left side of his body while he was in wolf form and then get him to phase. It wasn't easy he-"

"_Please_!" I held up my hand feeling suddenly nauseous, "I just need to know if he's going to be alright?" I blinked back the tears threatening to take over my calm composure at the thought of losing Paul.

"Its early days," Embry frowned, "but hopefully if he doesn't phase unintentionally and keeps resting for a couple of weeks he should make a full recovery. Although he is going to have a scar down his side and he may have a little limp," Embry smirked as if that news amused him. I whacked him weakly on the shoulder, at least he had the decency to look wounded.

"Thank you," I whispered. Embry reached over to place a light kiss on my lips. My heart swelled immediately and the heart monitor I was connected to started going wild. Embry smirked as he leant back as if trying to give me breathing space. I rolled my eyes at him trying to resist my awful habit of chewing on my bottom lip.

"For what?" he stroked my cheek lightly with his free hand and I immediately flushed red. His barely there caresses were driving me insane.

"For phoning the Cullens."

"How did yo-"

"I just knew. It was important to me, so you did. Didn't you?" I cut in slightly shocked by the darker tint that suddenly appeared under his russet coloured skin. His brown eyes twinkled and my heart squeezed again.

"I would do anything for you Ava," his voice was so sincere that it sent shivers down my spine, "you have to know that by now. I would jump in front of a bus. I would travel to the ends of the earth-"

"You are _so_ cheesy," I laughed, instantly regretting it as a flash of pain shot through my body again. I scowled. I couldn't even laugh!

"I am not cheesy," he growled lowly looking seriously offended. I forced back another laugh.

"And Dee?" I asked hesitantly, "is she really a v-vampire?"

Embry pulled his chair closer to mine his brown eyes glistening a little in response to the pain in my voice. I tried to smile weakly at him. I sniffed avoiding his gaze momentarily, scared of his answer.

"She is a vampire Ava," I watched his throat as he swallowed loudly, "the Cullen's are going to look after her. She wont drink human blood Ava. I promise you that."

"The Cullen's are going to look after her?" I croaked wiping away useless tears, "in Alaska?"

It was so stupid of me to concerned about missing Dee's company while she was withering in pain about to transform into a vampire. But all I could think about was her booming laughter as she sat on the counter in the book shop and told me all about her day, her happy tears at the end of a film and her inability to dance when she was drunk. She was my best friend. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest all over again.

"Oh Ava," Embry spoke sadly tilting my head up to look at him. I sniffed back fresh tears.

"Please," I murmured, "lie down beside me. I need you to hold me."

"But I might hurt yo-"

"Please," I begged trying to reach out to him. His brown eyes drunk in my tear stained cheeks for a second before he carefully manoeuvred himself onto the bed beside me. Ignoring my aching ribs I shuffled into his side and he gently pulled me closer into his side. I fit perfectly.

Hiding my face in his chest I let his shirt soak up my tears. My mind still filled with Delilah shouting a constant stream of insults at Paul, and the fire in her eyes as she talked about something important to me. My best friend. My only friend. My heart ached at the thought of losing her.

"She will remember you," Embry breathed softly into my ear. I trembled in his arms as he ran his hands up and down my body as if trying to pass his warmth onto me.

"How can you be so sure?" I gulped hating how cowardly I sounded, "once you turn into a vampire everything changes. Right?"

"Of course Delilah wont be the same person. And I know even if you wont admit it that you will miss the old her. But you have been a major part of her human life, there is not a day when you did not spend time together. I promise she will not forget you. And she may be becoming a vampire but I will _personally_ make sure that you don't lose her as a friend."

I couldn't help but admire the determination in Embry's voice. It was a side of him that I had never witnessed before, and the power of his words blew me away. I held onto him tighter. As always he was my rock.

"I love you," I whispered hesitantly into his ear. He stiffened underneath me as he glanced down at me his brown eyes burning with love. He was my everything.

"I have always loved you," Embry's voice was soft as he leant towards me. The heart monitor started going insane again.

"Auntyy Avaaa!" Claire high pitched squeals interrupted the moment, "your awake!"

"Claire. No," Emily's urgent voice filled the room. But it was too late.

"Bloody hell," I gasped as Claire jumped on top of me. Beside me Embry looked like he was holding back laughter as he lifted Claire off of me.

"Ohhhh youu sed a bad word," Claire pressed her hand over her mouth while I groaned. And for the first time in a while I truly believed everything was alright. Everybody I loved was safe and I had the whole world stretching out in front of me just waiting to be explored. Of course nothing was ever going to be perfect but really who cares? I had everything I needed at my fingertips. I laughed as Embry casually flung Claire up into the air and I groaned in pain again.

Everything was going to be alright.

I hoped.

**The end.**

_Thoughts?_

_I am so sad that this story has come to an end. I hope I wrapped up everything sufficiently and thank you so much to people's continued support throughout thicker than blood._

_Keep your eyes peeled for the epilogue which I promise to post in a few days for one last glimpse of Ava, Embry, Delilah, Paul and the crew._

_Until next time xx_


	33. The rest of our lives Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"I cant breath," I gasped hugging my stomach tightly as I leaned forward, "is this supposed to happen?"

Emily laughed lightly as she continued to try and tame my unruly hair. I felt sick.

"Its natural," she assured me her cheeks glowing red. Her pregnant belly seemed to swallow her tiny frame and she kept biting her lip in annoyance whenever she found it in the way.

"Are you sure?" I muttered, "because right now I feel like jumping out of the nearest window."

"Don't do that," Dee gasped loudly striding into the room with a bottle of champagne in her hand. As always her unnatural beauty shone and emphasised the quivering wreck I was becoming. Wasn't the bride supposed to be the most beautiful on her wedding day? Too bad one of my guests was my deranged vampire best friend.

"Dee!" carefully jumping up I squeezed her into a tight hug hiding my face in her neck, "you came!"

"Of course I did," she winked, "you cant get married without your maid of honour can you?"

"I just thought…" I trailed off my heart jumping wildly in my chest as I heard booming laughter from downstairs. People we arriving. I hated being the centre of attention. Hated it. I needed Embry when dealing with people. I had gone without one of his hugs for over twelve hours, it was messing with my mind.

"Why couldn't we just have gotten married in Vegas?" I grumbled hiding my head in my hands trying not to ruin the minimal make up Kim had applied.

"Please," Dee scoffed perching on a nearby seat, "that is _so_ not you."

"Besides," Emily chipped in, "then I wouldn't have gotten to pester you about wedding plans for months."

"You were evil," I declared a small smile spreading across my face. Dee took a swig from the champagne bottle a grin on her face.

"I take it you drank some of the red stuff before you came here?" Wrinkling up my nose I flattened down my dress as I wriggled around in my seat. Talking about Dee's new eating habits always made me uncomfortable, I missed the days we would share a pint of Ben and Jerries in front of the television.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to eat any of your guests now would I?"

"Maybe that James guy that used to have a crush on Ava or that other spotty guy from her college course that glares at her with that love sick expression…Dee could eat them?"

"Do you ever knock?" I rolled my eyes as Paul strolled leisurely into the room and kissed Dee lightly on the cheek'

"Ewww you smell like dog," Dee complained pushing him forcefully away. Emily rolled her eyes as we shared a secret smile.

"You don't smell so great yourself," Paul snapped, "Did you even wash today bloodsucker?"

Dee sat up straighter her eyes narrowed as they focused on his neck. He knew how much she hated being called that. I could see Dee gritting her sharpened teeth as she tried to think of a comeback.

"Hey!" I struggled to stand up in my dress, "No fighting at my wedding."

"But-" Dee began.

"At least until after Embry says I do," I laughed a little , "unless he changes his mind and leaves me at the alter alone that is."

"I already saw Prince Charming this morning." I had never gotten used to Dee's vampire laugh, it was so musical and unlike her, it still shocked me even then. I grimaced hoping he wasn't getting cold feet or paws or whatever.

"Where?" My mind flashed back to the night before and Embry's soft lips on mine as he reluctantly let me leave with Emily his brown eyes drinking in my every feature as always. It was so weird to think he was going to be my husband. My other half. It seemed much more official, that is if you can get more official than soul mates.

"He was out for a run," Dee smiled, "he gave me a bark."

"We do _not_ bark," Paul growled as he grabbed the champagne bottle from Dee's hand and took a swig.

"I beg to differ," she snapped grabbing it back. I was certain they were going to kill each other before I even walked up the aisle. Some things never changed.

"You don't think," I glanced at my bare feet, "that he's having second thoughts. Do you?"

"Darling of course not," Emily's hand stilled in my hair, "he adores you. You know that."

"Ava, she's right," Dee smirked and narrowed her golden eyes, "he's whipped."

"That's the only thing we have both agreed on all day," Paul declared his eyes on me.

"Cheers." Dee held the bottle up in a toast.

"Have I told you how grown up you look?" Paul murmured glancing at me. Flushing a deep red I avoided his soft gaze. Mushy Paul always made me cry.

"Well I _am_ twenty," I muttered running my hands over the silky material of my dress.

"You know what I mean," Paul's cheeks reddened a little under his russet skin.

"What he's trying to say is that you look pretty damn hot," Quil announced walking into the room, Claire skipped alongside him carrying her little basket full of flowers.

"Your not so bad yourself," Dee raised the champagne bottle to her lips again.

"_Dee_," I warned half heartedly but in reality I was too busy taking in every inch of Claire's pink dress and her curled hair to pay Dee any attention, "you look like a princess," I told her. Her answering smile was so bright I was almost blinded.

"I'm not as pretty as you are," climbing onto my lap she kissed me lightly on the cheek, "do I still get to throw the flowers all over Uncle Sam, Uncle Jared and Uncle Seth?"

"Of course. Although make sure to get some on Uncle Embry too," I laughed imagining him in our wedding photos with pink flowers in his hair.

"Claire aren't you a little to old to be sitting in Aunty Ava's lap," Quil's voice was teasing.

"She's never to old to sit on my lap and besides today's a special occasion." I smiled, "its not as if I will ever get married again."

"Don't bet on that. Have you _seen_ the divorce figures lately-" Paul whacked Dee over the head before she could continue.

"I don't think Ava has to worry about," Emily's voice was strong and believing. I loved her for that.

"Uncle Embry told me to give you this," Claire stretched her hand out for me to look. I gasped, tears threatening to fall. He always caught me off guard with his romantic gestures.

"God, when did my best friend get so _soppy_?" Dee glared at the surrounding room, "she's become all soppy and crap. Its your faults."

Carefully I lifted the delicate necklace out of Claire's tiny hand, she reached up to wipe a stray tear from my face. It was perfect. A tiny crafted lone wolf hung on the end of a silver chain, it looked suspiciously like an Embry wolf.

"I didn't get him anything," I croaked out, "how-"

"He got Jacob to teach him how to carve the wolf, he wanted a way to be with you even when he isn't," Emily explained finally stepping back from my hair. Sniffing back the unnecessary tears I looked up to find Dee in front of me. Gently she lifted the chain from my hand and fastened it around my neck in one swift movement, her cold hands made me shiver.

"Beautiful," she admitted standing a little way back.

"I know," I clutched the necklace in my hand desperate to see Embry and get the stupid wedding over with so we could spend the rest of our lives together.

"Not just the necklace," Dee blinked quickly, "You. I still cant believe my little Ava is getting married before me. You better name at least one of your children after their aunty, _okay_?"

"I'll think about it," I stuck my tongue out before Claire jumped lightly off my lap so I could stand up. Gathering my dress up in my arms I walked slowly towards the single full length mirror in the room. Everyone was silent.

I was relieved I still looked like me, the person that Embry had fallen in love with. My silver eyes seemed to shine and my black hair fell loosely around my face in soft curls.

"Em, you're a genius," I whispered my hand reaching out to touch my reflection. The white dress she had helped me choose hugged my curves and floated softly down to the floor, it was simple and very plain but it made me feel strangely beautiful.

"There's something missing," Dee chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip as she glanced quickly around the room.

"Dee, what the hell are you talking about-"

"Here!" Dee exclaimed cutting off Paul mid sentence. She glided over to the vase that sat on Emily's vanity and plucked the head off one of the unusual blue flowers that had captivated me earlier in the day. Carefully she got a pin and put it in my hair.

"Now everything's perfect," she announced her smile wide. My hand absentmindedly strayed up to the flower, I had always known Dee had a sentimental side.

"My something blue," I murmured.

"You have your something new from Embry," Quil reminded me, my hand found the necklace again.

"Oh!" Paul scratched his head, "I have your something old. From Mum."

"_Mum_?" I swirled around to face him, "she came?"

I hadn't seen her in months.

"Don't worry," Paul dug deep in his pockets as if looking for something, "I told her where the orange juice was and reminded her that I would be keeping an eye on her."

"Thank you," on an impulse I reached up and kissed his cheeks. In my head I could just imagine her passing out under a table somewhere and ruining my wedding.

"No problem. She gave me these to give you."

"The earrings she wore on her wedding day?" I sighed, "she shouldn't have." None the less I reached hesitantly up and put them in my ears. It felt strange to take something that belonged to her, maybe she did care for me after all.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Claire chanted happily dancing around the room in her pink dress.

"Wait. You don't have something borrowed," Quil frowned.

"Maybe my Mum's earrings could count for both?" I chewed on my bottom lip, an old habit of mine, while my eyes swept over my dress for a second time. I hoped Embry liked it.

"Don't worry about that," Dee had an evil glint in her eyes. Downstairs the piano started playing softly. My stomach lurched as butterflies invaded them again.

"Good luck honey," Emily hugged me briefly before waddling from the room her hand pressed against her swollen stomach. My mind wandered briefly to mine and Embry's children, whether they would look like me or him. Quil's parting word drew me out from my fantasies.

"Remember not to trip down the aisle," he winked and gave Claire one last quick hug before leaving reluctantly.

"Thanks for that," I muttered sourly imagining myself falling in front of all our guests. I swallowed loudly.

"Are you ready?" Paul's voice was unusually gruff with emotion and I felt my knees go weak as I surveyed Emily's messy bedroom.

"I think so," I spoke softly.

"First," Dee whipped a garter from behind a back, "your something borrowed." I blushed a bright red as I felt her cool hands on my legs.

"How do you even have a garter?" I murmured, "you haven't even gotten married."

"Well a girl has to be prepared," she said off handidly as she peered into the mirror and flattened her hair. Claire skipped to my side.

"Its time," I realised recognising the familiar notes on the piano as my queue. My hand automatically found my wolf necklace as I closed my eyes for the briefest of seconds. Vividly in my mind I could see the star struck expression on Embry's face when he bumped into me that very first day on the beach and his smug expression when he found me wearing his shirt one normal Sunday morning. The way his lips moved against mine for the very first time we kissed and the habit he had of drawing shapes on my belly when I'm reading. Remembering the ache in my stomach at only spending twelve hours apart I realised I needed him more than I needed air to breath.

I loved Embry Call. I loved the brown of the eyes and the half smile he always wore when he was trying not to laugh. I loved him more than life itself and I realised there was no need to be scared. He was going to make me the happiest girl on the planet.

Paul's hand squeezed mine as he towed me towards the door.

"Let's do this," I squeezed his hand back.

"On you go Claire," Dee smiled encouragingly. Without another word Claire walked slowly down the stairs gripping the flower basket tightly in her grasp. Dee captured me in one last hug.

"Your getting married," she announced as if she had only just realised.

"I am, aren't I?" I giggled like a loon as I watched Claire disappear from sight still skipping.

"Promise me we can go to the diner for a vanilla milkshake before you leave for your honeymoon tomorrow?" Dee spoke lowly and Paul looked away giving us privacy.

"You cant eat any-"

"That doesn't matter. I just want ten minutes of us before I have to leave again," she smiled weakly. In a strange way I understood her nostalgia for the old days, our laughter and countless vanilla milkshakes but I also longed for the future, the days Embry and I would spend strolling down the beach hand in hand watching our children play."Of course I will," I squeezed her tightly against me knowing she wouldn't get hurt. I hated knowing she could never stay for long, that she had to leave eventually. That she would never age. That she would never have children. Pushing down the anger I smiled remembering Embry was waiting for me.

"I think you missed your que," I told her hearing the piano still playing slightly out of tune.

"Oh," she sighed in realisation, "don't fall down the stairs," she stuck her tongue out at me before walking elegantly down the stairs. Her last words rung in my head.

"Promise me you wont let me fall," I spoke through gritted teeth jealous of how effortlessly beautiful Dee always looked.

"I promise," Paul smirked, "look I'm sorry for being a jackass in the past and not looking after you the way I should have-"

"Sshh," I pressed my free hand over his mouth, "don't live in the past because lets face it I was a bitch back then too."

He laughed not denying it. I hit him lightly on the arm.

"I just want you to know I'll always be there for you," his eyes turned serious although he was still smiling.

"I know." And I honestly did. Sure, there had been times when I doubted him, when I reverted back to my old ways but I knew in his own strange way he had always loved me, had always tried to protect me.

"Embry will be getting impatient. Maybe we should let him sweat for a bit longer?"

"Ooops," I giggled again, "lets go."

Slowly we descended the stairs my hand holding onto Paul's for dear life my bare feet padding softly off the wooden floor. Once at the bottom we headed towards the double doors that led outside.

"Promise to save me a dance with my baby sister?" Paul whispered lowly in my ear.

I nodded not able to speak as walked out into the garden and the sun caressed my bare skin. Light rain also littered my dress but I didn't care. Everything was perfect.

I found myself towing Paul along behind me as we rounded the corner and I caught the first sight of him. Unintentionally I sped up, I heard Seth's booming laughter from behind me. I was almost running but I didn't care as I fell breathlessly into Embry's outstretched arms. As always he was waiting for me.

His warm brown eyes were sparkling with amusement but they softened when they noticed my hand clutching the necklace around my neck.

"Someone's a little eager," his voice sent warmth through my body and I almost melted into a puddle at his feet as he pressed his lips carefully against mine.

"I just wanted to see you," I breathed out my heart thumping against my chest. The priest cleared his throat and everyone laughed.

"Ready to become Mrs Call?" Embry tucked a stray curl behind my ear his arm snaking around my waist to tuck me into his side. I had never felt more at home.

"I was born ready," I murmured. Somewhere behind me Dee sniggered, damn her and her unnatural hearing abilities. Embry ducked down to capture his lips in mine again. The priest coughed louder than before. I flushed a deep red.

"I love your blush," Embry's lips lingered in my hair, "and I love you more than live itself Ava."

"I love you too Embry," I smiled easily.

I was getting married to the man I loved. Yes, several wolfs and a vampire were in attendance but to me it didn't matter about all the unusual crap in my life. All that mattered was the man I stood next to and the rest of our lives that stretched out before us. I was the happiest I had ever been in my life.

The end.

_Thoughts?_

_Sorry if it was a little cheesy but I think Ava deserved to be very happy for one day after all she's been through._

_I am thinking about writing a sequel, I already have an idea and it's a little sad but I think it could be good. Let me know what you think? Although it wouldn't be in Ava's POV, I may introduce a younger generation?_

_Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it, I was amazed by the response and I think I have really developed my writing skills throughout. So thank you to all my loyal reviewers who consistently made me smile._

_Until next time. Imnotcallingyoualiar xx_


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you all so much for your continued support throughout thicker than blood. It has been fun to write.

If your interesting in a sequel I have just uploaded the first two chapters, the story is called 'Without You' and is primarily told throughout Ava and Embry's daughter's POV. But don't worry your favourites such as Paul and Dee will be making an appearance.

Although sometime in the future I do hope to write a story about Dee adjusting to be a vampire but for now that will have to wait.

I hope you enjoy 'Without You' if you choose to give it a go.

Until next time x


End file.
